The Summer Scene
by pixiedust4994
Summary: Natalie visits her cousin Jess in Arizona every summer and becomes friends with her band, The Maine, and ARTTM, but she becomes close with John O'Callaghan who may or may not be the reason why she keeps coming back. A John O'Callaghan fanfic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the Prologue of the very first fanfic that I am writing on my own. Don't judge the story by my pitiful beginning, it'll get interesting by the next chapter. **

* * *

Things. They don't really turn out the way you planned.

I've known most of the Arizona based bands for years, ever since I started spending the summers with my Aunt Ilene and her family to get away from the drama back at home. The summers were filled with activities that included nothing but relaxing, hanging out with new found friends, and the love for music. But things, they change as life moves on. Well, in my case, things change as success finds your friends and love bites you in the ass. Twice.


	2. New Friends

**A/N: Alright, I only own Natalie here. I wish I owned the bands, that'd be freaking awesome!!! **

* * *

**Few Years Back**

I was attached to Jess's arm as she walked us up the driveway and down the back entrance to one of her band mate's basement.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Natalie." She introduced me.

"Hi, Natalie." The band greeted.

"She's going to be spending the summer with me."

"That's cool." One of the boys with blonde hair confirmed.

"Yeah…" I finally spoke.

"So this is the band." She pointed out the oblivious. "That's our singer, Brian." She pointed to the guy with blonde hair. "That's Stephen, the bassist." She pointed to the guy with long black hair and a crooked smile. She then pointed to the guy sitting next to him, "That's Josh, he plays guitar." Lastly, she pointed over to the guy with glasses in the corner reading a book. "And that's John, another guitar player _and_ Stephen's brother."

"Hey, how old are you?" Stephen asked.

"Fifteen."

"Oh, you aren't that little. Jess has been saying her 'baby cousin' was coming to stay." Josh replied.

"Well I am the baby."

"Really?"

"No. I have a younger sister."

They all laughed. "She's going to fit in around here."

I smiled at the warm welcome.

I spent almost every day with Jess and her band watching them practice. One day, Jess and I walked into the garage and she froze at my side.

"Oh, hey, Jess." Brian greeted.

"I should get going." the unfamiliar blonde guy said.

"Oh, wait," Brian stopped him. "This is Natalie; she's spending the summer in Tempe."

"Hey, I'm Kennedy." He shook my hand.

"Kenny just joined The Maine. That's a band." He winked.

"I figured." I shot back.

"Nattie here has been hanging around our practices. I think she's bored with us." Brian said.

"Really?" Kennedy asked.

"That's not true. You guys are just always playing the same songs in the same order. You've become predictable."

"Haha," Kennedy laughed, "Poor Brian. Maybe you could come chill with us sometime." He offered.

"That'd be cool."

"Our next practice is tomorrow if you want to come, unless that's too soon."

"No, it's fine, that'd be great." I reassured.

"Ok, cool. I guess I'll swing by and pick you up here tomorrow?"

"Yup."

Kennedy left and I finally noticed that Jess had gotten herself to move to the far couch near her drum set.

"What's with you?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Kennedy and I have a past. It's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time. Don't worry about it."

"Ok…"

"Hey." Kennedy greeted me as I walked towards him and his car.

"Hi."

"So, we're heading over to our singer John's house because our usual practice place is being renovated."

"Oh, ok." I said as if I knew what he was talking about.

"Just a heads up, it'll be cramped. And John has a couple of little brothers that get to be annoying."

"Well that's just a smack in the face."I joked.

"Huh?" he looked at me puzzled.

"I'm younger then you."

"Not by much, you're what, sixteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Three years, that's not bad. You're as a year younger than Pat and Garrett."

I looked at him and he realized that I had no clue who he was talking about.

"Our drummer and bassist. You'll meet them."

"Kay."

We got out of the car and I trailed behind Kennedy into John's house. From the foyer, I could see into the kitchen where what I assumed to be John's mother, was preparing what looked to be like lunch for the boys.

"Hey, Mrs. O." he greeted her.

"Hey Kenny, they're in the den." She informed us as she walked closer drying her hands. "Oh, hello. Is this your girlfriend?" she asked him.

"No, this is one of my friend's cousins, she's staying here for the summer and I told her she could meet the band."

"Well that's nice. I'm John's mom, my boys the tall one with the mullet. Boy, he needs a haircut."

I giggled. "I'm Natalie."

"Well it's nice to meet you sweetheart, why don't you guys go on inside and I'll bring lunch in soon."

"Alright, see ya soon." Kennedy replied, grabbing my wrist to follow him.

"Bye." I called behind me.

We got to the den and all the boys were playing video games.

"Looks like your band's pretty productive." I said, and all eyes were on me.

"Hey, this is Natalie, she's Jess' cousin." Kennedy spoke up in an attempt to make me feel less awkward. "Natalie, this is John," the skinny guy on the couch with the mullet staring at the television, Mrs. O's son, "Jared," the one with red hair, also staring at the TV., "Garrett," the one laying across the top of the couch, behind John's head, "and Pat," the small boy with hair my length. "They're in the band, and then there's Tim, Max, and Eric." Tim was sitting in the recliner looking at me and taking in my reactions to the situation. He is also scary looking. Max was sitting on the other side of John, playing the game too, while Eric was looking between Kennedy and the TV, trying not to be completely rude. "Tim and Pat are brothers, just so you know." Kenny whispered to me.

"Hi." I waved to everyone, now that they all were looking at me.

"Hey." They replied simultaneously.

"What's up?" Kennedy asked them as he climbed over to a vacant seat.

"Just waiting for you to get here." John replied in a trance with his video game.

"What took you so long anyway?" Pat asked.

"I had to pick up Natalie from Brian's."

"You can't drive?" Pat asked out of nowhere.

"No. I'm fifteen. And even if I did, how would I know where this house was?" I replied, if some of them were going to be rude and ignore me, then I might as well give them a little attitude, just a little.

"Oohhhh she got you." Garrett mocked.

"Ok, guys let's practice." Tim said.

They all got into place except for the people not in the band. John was in the middle, Pat behind him on the drums, Garret and Jared to his left with their bass and guitar, and Kennedy was on John's right.

"You know you can sit down, right?" Eric told me.

"Yeah." I replied taking the seat next to him.

I watched as the boys practiced, this was a total different sound then what The Summer Set was playing; and I like it. I could tell, even in practice, that each and every one of them were totally into the song and playing in general.

When they finished, I applauded, "That was great guys!"

John blushed.

"Aww she got Jawny to blush. How cute." Max mocked.

"Shut up." He spat back.

"Language, John, you have younger children in the house!" We heard his mother yell.

"Sorry mom!"

"In John's defense, he's never sung in front of anyone except us before." Jared defended his friend.

"Here's lunch." A boy around my age came in. "Mom told me to tell you, 'you sounded great' and that she's proud of all of you." He recited.

"Natalie, this is my brother Ross." John introduced.

"Hi" I waved.

"Hey." He replied.

"So, we're done. Who wants to play Halo?" Garrett asked once Ross was out of the room.

"Yeah, sure." They all agreed.

"How about you?" Kennedy asked me, "You game?"

"I don't, I mean I've only played it once, and I'm terrible at it."

"Don't worry, anyone can beat Pat." Tim teased.

Pat ignored his brother's comment.

"I can teach you." John offered, coming over to sit behind me on the floor in front of the television.

"Thanks, but I'm really, really bad. If you get me to understand this, you're a miracle worker."

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled.

* * *

**Reviews and opinions would be appreciated. **


	3. How is he not drinking?

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. That's all I have to say. **

* * *

Weeks went by and I grew closer with the guys of The Maine. Every day I would be picked up by Kennedy and then we would head over to John's for practice. According to Jared, "the band needs me to watch them because it makes it seem like they have an audience, and John needs to learn not to be nervous in front of fans." I don't buy the first part of the excuse, but it gives me a reason to hang out with them and not my cousin all the time.

Normally, we would eat lunch and they would run through a few more songs, and when the sun started to set, we would all go out into the backyard to unwind or stay in the den to play video games, depending on who got to chose.

Tonight, John's family went out to dinner and a movie. This meant that we were all alone, and being the senior guys that most of them were, they wanted to play beer pong. I wasn't into the game, mainly because I wasn't good with beer, so I sat on the wooden love-seat swing and watched the sun fade into the pink sky on the horizon.

I didn't here footsteps coming from behind me, when I heard a soft husky voice ask, "Whatcha doing?" I jumped.

"Holy crap! You freaking scared me."

"Language missy." John scolded me with a smile.

"Very funny."

John and I have kind of become friends over the past few weeks, ever since he taught me all the secrets of Halo and I can now kick Garrett's butt at it. And as payment for my lesson, I had to call John "John Almighty" for the rest of the week. Also, since I am "supposedly" the only girl that he can sing in front of without getting nervous or messing up, I _had _to get along with him, for the sake of the band of course.

"So, what _are _you doing?" He asked taking the open seat beside me.

"Watching the sunset."I looked out into the distance at the beautiful scenery in front of me. "It's nice out here."

"Yeah, I like it."

"I wish it was warm back home."

"Where are you from in New York?" he asked.

"Long Island, right on the shore." I replied, still fazed by the landscape in front of me.

"Sounds cold."

"Duh."I rolled my eyes.

"Which place do you like better?" he asked.

"I guess home. 'Cause I grew up there, ya know. But I like Arizona too; its warm and I met some great people this summer, so if I had to live here I could." I confessed.

"Well that's nice." He mocked.

"Shut up."

"Hey, watch your language." He scolded me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's not nice young lady." He chuckled.

"Bite me." I stared him down.

"Are you sure about that?" He said leaning in. My eyes grew wide, shocked that he would actually consider biting me.

"Ew no!" I stopped him by putting my palm on his forehead, pushing his head back.

"You have small hands." He noticed, looking up at my hand with crossed eyes.

"Thanks…" I replied to that totally random observation, removing my hand from his head to inspect it.

"No seriously."

He put his hand up as a gesture for us to measure hands.

"Ok, you're just gigantic." I declared.

"No, you just haven't grown yet."

"Yeah, ha ha, I'm done growing. I'll be 5'10" forever."

"Nothing wrong with being short." He said looking directly at me with a serious face.

"That's the first time someone's ever said that too me." I looked away from him and back out into the distance.

"First time for everything." He replied, looking at the horizon too.

"That's what they say."

We both stared into the distance. Darkness was slowing creeping upon the horizon.

"So, when are you leaving?" He asked.

"Two weeks."

"So soon." He said with a mock said face.

"Yep. I spent most of the summer here; I got to get back to my friends."

"Well, I see we aren't enough for you."

"Oh shut up, you know you'll miss me." I nudged him.

"True that. Who am I gonna make fun of."

"Pat." I answered. "Your brothers." I added.

"But you're more fun." He confessed.

"Thanks." I said with a confused face.

"It's only because you fight back."

"And that's supposed to be better?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yes it is. You're cute when you fight back." He replied, tapping my nose with his extremely long index finger.

"You're wacked." I laughed.

"Now, now."

"Hey, what are you two doing over here?" Eric called from a few feet away.

"Nothing." We both replied.

"John, I think Kenny already has dibs on her, so don't try anything." He teased

"That's a total lie." I jumped in while standing up. "No one gets me."

"Uh huh. Sure." Eric winked.

"You're such an ass." John said also getting up on his feet.

"Alrighty then. Keep doing what you're doing, but we're starting to head home." Eric turned to walk away.

"Come on, I'll bring you back to Jess's." John said.

"Thanks."

The next two weeks were hard. Jess got a little mad that I was spending most of my "family" visit with The Maine, and not her and The Summer Set, or Aunt Ilene. Feeling bad for my aunt, I asked her to set up a spa day, so us three girls could spend time together. She agreed that it was a wonderful idea. To make a long story short, I had fun, but I also suffered from boy withdrawal, if that's possible.

For my last night in Tempe, my Maine boys threw me a little Going Away Party in John's backyard. For most of the night, the guys were set on staying sober because they wanted to remember my last night with them. But, that pact didn't last long, two hours maximum. They played their beer pong and I decided to watch and cheer on Eric and John against Max and Tim. Eric and John lost, and Tim said that the losers need to drink the rest. He looked over at me while he said this.

"No. I am not drinking that." I sternly said.

"Come on. Don't be a sore loser." Tim waved the cup.

"I'm not drinking it." I defended.

"Stop being a baby. Take one sip." He coaxed.

"I've never drank before." I confessed, hopefully that he would understand and give in.

"All the more reason to now. You're with your friends, we'll clean you up if you puke." Max winked.

I looked over at John and Eric, still on their side of the table fiddling with the cups in front of them, neither of them looking my way.

"Fine." I gave in.

I met Tim half way and grabbed the plastic party cup out of his hand. I brought the cup to my lips, trying not to smell the beer because then I for sure would lose it, then I took a chug. There wasn't much in the cup anyway to make my end a little better. I slammed the cup onto the game table when all the beer was gone.

"Happy?" I asked after swallowing the vile stuff.

"Ecstatic." Tim replied. "You're keeping it down." He smiled.

"Now it wasn't so bad, was it?" Kennedy asked from his lawn chair.

"No. But I prefer never to have that shit again."

"You say that now." He laughed.

"Whatever." I said, walking in the direction of the wooden swing that I spent almost every night on.

"Where are you going?" Pat called.

"She's going to watch the sunset. She does that every night. Haven't you noticed?" Kennedy replied.

I made it over to the swing and sat down. _I am really going to miss it here. This really feels more like a home then New York does. Will I be able to come back next summer? This year needs to go by fast, I need to come back here ASAP. _

In the midst of my mind-rambling, John's slender body took its seat next to mine.

"Are you happy to go back?" He asked in a low voice.

"No. Well kinda." I confessed in a whisper.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home that you're dying to see?" John asked with a little bit of a tone, trying to lighten the mood, but failing.

"Nope. And it looks like you don't have a girlfriend either." I said, not looking at him still.

"How do you know, she could be away."

"All summer? I highly doubt that. You also haven't mentioned her once?"

"You're here for the whole summer." He pointed out.

"Well, I can tell." I smiled to myself. I'm really going to miss these random question and answer conversations with him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked a little offended.

"I can read you like a book." I turned to look at him.

"That needs to change."

"Fine. Well do you?" I asked staring him in his beautiful green eyes.

"Do I what?" He asked looking away from my glare.

"Have a girlfriend?" I clarified.

"Nope." He popped the _p_.

"I knew it."

"Shut up. Stop being such a smart ass." He looked back at me again.

"Language, mister." I nudged him.

"Oh, you're funny." He nudged me back.

"I know." I smiled. "You're gonna miss me."

"I probably will." He confessed.

Our conversation ended there as we both just watched the pink and orange sky fade to a mysterious black with twinkling stars.

John took me home around eleven, because he was the only one who was sober enough to drive. I wonder why that is? Everyone else has no problem scarfing down liquor, why is John any different?

* * *

**Reviews and opinions are appreciated!**


	4. Bon Voyage, For now

**A/N: The summer has come to a close. The longest thing I've written? Just may be. I'm not too sure...**

* * *

Today is the day I return home. My flight leaves at 5 PM, so I have enough time to sleep and make one last visit to my boys, if they all aren't suffering from major hangovers. I picked up my phone and called Kennedy, my chauffer.

"Hey." I cheerfully greeted once I heard him pick up his cell.

"Hey, kid. You aren't gone yet?" He asked a little confused.

"Nope. Flight leaves at 5. Are you guys practicing today?" I tried to ask nonchalantly, but failed.

"Yeah. You want me to pick you up." He stated before I even had to ask. He was getting good at this, this knowing me thing.

"Please and thank you." I smiled.

"I'll be over in ten." I could hear him shaking his head and smiling on the other line.

"Kay." I hung up, grabbed my purse/carry-on, and waited on the porch for Kenny to arrive.

As I was waiting, Jess was on her way over to Brian's to drop off some drum demos she composed.

"Where are you going?" She asked quizzically.

"John's." I replied, my eyes fixed on the road waiting for Kenney's car to pull up at any moment.

"But you're leaving in like three hours." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. That's three hours away. Your mom said I could go." I retorted.

"Then how are you getting to the airport?"

"Aunt Ilene's picking me up at John's."

"She knows where he lives?" She asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I gave her directions." I snapped back.

"She's going to get lost." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you being such a bitch right now?" I pointed out.

"I'm being a bitch? I don't think so. You spent your whole visit with them. The least you could do was hang out here."

"Jess,"

"I know you were going through a lot before you got here, but you can't forget your problems, Natalie." I looked at her with a blank face. "Just, never mind." She finished.

"Ok…" I replied, as Kennedy finally pulled up. A few minutes earlier and he would have saved me from this confrontation.

Jess eyed his car by the curb. She looked over towards me. I wasn't sure whether to sprint to the car or stay with her. She could see the conflict in my eyes, "Go." She encouraged with a weak smile.

"I'll see you later." I smiled as a thank you.

"Yeah, I'll come and pick you up with mom."

"Ok." I hugged her quickly, and then darted to the car not to keep Kennedy waiting any longer.

"What was that about?" Kennedy asked with a raised eyebrow as I sat in the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt.

"Nothing. Just, girl stuff."

"Alright."

----

Upon walking through the door at the O'Callaghan's, Mrs. O saw me and bombarded me in a great big hug. "Natalie, I'm so glad you're here. I didn't get to say goodbye last night. We are all really going to really miss you around here." She squealed into my ear.

"I'm going to miss spending almost every day here too." I confessed still in her embrace.

"If you're ever in town, you are always welcome." She said breaking away.

"Thanks."

Over the past few weeks, Mrs. O had "adopted" me. She claims that I am the sweetest girl she has ever met, just for coming over and helping the band, and occasionally her with making our sandwiches for lunch. She is a very nice woman, and she would do anything to make her sons' dreams come true. She's the kind of mother I would like to of had.

I made my way down to the den; everyone was down there but John. I guess the guys knew I was looking forward to seeing him because the first thing they said was "John's in his room sleeping."

"That is unacceptable. I have to leave in almost two hours."

I turned around on my heels and marched out of the den and up the stairs to John's room. I knocked lightly, just in case he was up and changing. No answer. The door was unlocked. I slowly opened it and saw a dark room with a lump in the middle of a full sized bed. I am assuming this lump is John. I tiptoed into the room and shut the door quietly behind me. I walked over to the bed, and nudged the lump a little. No response. I nudged him harder. No response. I gingerly climbed onto the bed, stood up, and started jumping. His body shook, but still no conscious movement. I jumped up and down as hard as I could, yelling, "John get your ass up, are you dead!" Suddenly, I was falling face first into the mattress, over John's body.

"Hey!" I scolded.

"Morning." He replied.

"What was that for?" I asked trying to compose myself.

"You were jumping on my bed." He replied with a shrug.

"To try and wake you up. I'm leaving in less than two hours and you were _sleeping_ through my valuable time here. Way to be conceded." I argued with a slight smile.

"I'm conceded." He asked raising his brow.

"Yes. You are." I said coming face to face with him. Our noses weren't more than two inches apart. His eyes were enchantingly green, they captivated me.

He chuckled and pushed me slightly. I had to catch myself so I wouldn't fall backwards off of the bed.

"Get outta my bed so I can get dressed." He told me.

"Get out of your bed, but stay in your room. That sounds like a show Mr. O'Callaghan." I teased, still sitting on his bed.

"Get out, Natalie." He said with a tone, his eyes locking with mine.

"Fine. But if you're not out in 15 minutes, I'm coming back in."

"Fine by me. They're your eyes."

"Perv."

I could hear him chuckling in the background as I made my way out of his room and back down to the den.

-----

"Is he alive?" Max asked.

"Yup." I responded. "If he isn't out in fifteen minutes I have to go back up and drag him out."

Max smiled greatly.

"What's with the face?" I asked him quizzically.

"Nothing." He replied, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Tell me."

"Why'd you scream before?" Kenny asked, taking my attention away from Max.

"Huh?"

"We heard a girlish scream while you were upstairs." Jared clarified.

"We're pretty sure it was John, but" Pat started to say, before I jumped in.

"Oh. Right. John wouldn't wake up so I started jumping on his bed and yelling at him. Then he grabbed my legs out of nowhere and I fell. Hence my screaming."

"Yup. She deserved it too, for waking me up." John added finally walking through the den, drying his hair with a towel.

"Well, I bet you'd be really mad if you slept through my last visit."

"I probably would. But this isn't your last visit." He retorted.

"Oh really." I challenged.

"Yup." He popped the _p_.

"How do you know."

"I can tell."

I smiled at his choice of words, remembering our conversation from last night.

"So what do you want to do?" Garrett asked, his eyes fixed on the television screen where he was playing some sort of zombie killer video game. _Typical Gar_.

"I only have an hour. So let me hear some acoustic, I guess."

"Alright." John went over and grabbed his guitar.

Jared got up, "Hey, I'll play and you can sing." He offered.

John sat on the tall wooden stool that was seated by his microphone, while Jared took the metal one next to it.

"What do you want to hear?" John asked.

"Doesn't matter. Anything will do."

"Daisy?" He looked over at Jared, and he nodded.

_-----_

_Sunlight, sunshine _

_All for you my daisy._

As he sang the last line, I was hypnotized by the sincerity in his eyes and his velvet voice. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was looking right back at me, but I don't think the intensity of his hold over me could match the feeling that he gets from me looking at him. It defiantly wouldn't. He is like a walking black hole when he sings, his voice is so beautiful and looking into his eyes as he is singing those lyrics is pure magic, you can tell that he is pouring his heart and soul into his words. It's a wonderful feeling. Whoever he ends up with is going to be one very lucky, and probably hated girl. 

---------

I had so much fun this past summer, but all of that had to come to an end sometime, and that time was now.

I stood on the front pathway outside of the O'Callaghan's house and hugged all of my newfound friends goodbye, while Aunt Ilene was waiting in the car with Jess in the passenger seat.

"Have fun in the cold." John joked when I finally got around to saying my final goodbye to him.

"Shut up." I replied hoping on my tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Language." He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head slightly and smiled.

"Bye, John." I replied, still embraced in our hug.

Right as I started to pull away, he kissed my cheek. I looked at him, stunned. Our faces again very close.

"Bye kiddo." Was all he said as he unwrapped his arms from their hold around my waist.

Unthinkingly, I picked up my bag and got into the car, waving towards the people behind me. Once I was inside and we were off, I touched my cheek.

This was not supposed to happen.

* * *

Reviews and opinions are appreciated!


	5. Sixteenth Summer

**A/N: Not too happy with this chapter. Maybe you'd disagree. **

* * *

**Next summer**

"Returning home?" The taxi driver asked me once we were on the main highway heading into the Tempe area.

"No. I'm spending the summer here." I replied. "But I guess you could call this home." The taxi driver was a short and pudgy man. His black hair was balding, leaving the top part of his head covered in shinny skin; most of the hair looked like it was collecting in his bushy mustache. His voice was not that deep for a middle aged man. He is also very friendly. _I guess you'd have to be for this job._

"Well that's nice." He said. "Do you have family or a boyfriend you're staying with?" He pried to keep a conversation going.

"My aunt and cousin, actually." Was my response.

"It's nice to have family that is willing to take you in when you want to get away from home." He answered back with a small smile.

"Tell me about it." I sighed, looking out the window and into the dark that was the all too familiar Arizona night.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"I just turned 16." I answered, still gazing out my backseat window.

"Oh we have a new driver here." He said. "You could have driven yourself." He joked.

I chuckled. It seems like everyone here has a sense of humor. While in New York, we're a bunch of pretentious pricks.

"Did you have a big party like you girls tend to have?" He wondered.

"No." I replied.

"That's unfortunate." He said like he felt bad for me.

"I really didn't want one." I defended myself.

He laughed. "I wish my kids were like that. I have twins, Jamal and Tiffani. They're turning 16 in almost a year and all Tiffani can think about is this big extravagant party." He rambled.

"Typical girl." I replied.

**

I made my way up the walkway and to the door. From the looks of it neither Aunt Ilene nor Jess was home. I fumbled with my key, but once it was in I waved to the sweet driver to tell him I was fine. I walked over to the side table and put my bag down. Just as I was reaching for the light switch, all the downstairs lights turned on at once.

"Surprise!" A bunch of voices screamed simultaneously.

As I was standing there shocked, Jess came running up to hug me.

"Omg thank you! You didn't have to throw me a party." I whisper-yelled into her ear. I was not expecting this.

"But we wanted to. We haven't seen you in a year!" She squealed.

"Yeah, and so much happened that you missed." Stephen added, coming up behind Jess.

"We need to catch you up." Josh joined.

"And there are a bunch of people you _need_ to meet." Brian added to our little group, pushing past Stephen and Jess to hug me.

"Hey, kiddo." Kenny was the next to greet me, walking up behind me with a girl at his hip. I could tell Jess was uncomfortable with him here, but she did it for me. _God Bless Her. _

"Hey Kenny." I replied, unlatching Brian and going in to hug him.

"Natalie, this is my girlfriend Gabi." He introduced once we broke away.

"Hey." I greeted. She was very pretty. She had long brown hair that went just past her shoulders. Her big eyes were also a shade of light brown. She was just a tad shorter than Kenny. They also kind of look alike which seems cute.

"Hi, it's so good to finally meet you." She said. "They've been talking about you nonstop since they found out you were coming back." She confessed.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah they love you." Gabi raved.

"Yo, shortie." I heard Tim's voice yell towards me from somewhere behind my back.

"What?" I turned around and yelled back towards the circle of couches.

"Come and meet some more of your future friends." He yelled back, waving an arm to signal me over.

"Sorry, excuse me." I dismissed myself and pushed past Stephen, Josh, Brian, and Jess to get over to Tim, who was sitting on the brown couch with a deep brunette girl on his lap.

"Natalie, this is my girlfriend Ashley." He introduced the girl once I was close enough where he didn't need to scream.

"Hi." She waved with a huge toothy white grin. She reminds me of a beaver. But it works on her. Dare I say she's a cute beaver, if they even exist.

"Hi." I replied with a small wave.

Tim tapped her thigh, signaling for her to get up.

"Alright, let's introduce you to everyone else." He bellowed. "This is Joel," he pointed to a guy with longish blonde hair. "He sings for This Century. That's Justin he's from Brighten and A Rocket to the Moon." Another blonde, but he had sparkling blue eyes and is kind of short. Next he pointed to a red head and a tall brunette with a beard growing in. "That's Nick Santino and Andrew Cook. Singer and drummer for A Rocket."

"What, no greeting?" Eric interrupted from the corner chair next to the fireplace in a hurt tone.

"No, Halvo, she's meeting new people. She has no time for your sorry ass." Tim replied seriously.

"Aw, poor Eric." I said, walking over to hug him.

"Well at least someone likes Halvo." A girl commented.

I broke away from Eric and turned around to see Garrett and a smaller, perky girl standing next to him. She was half Garrett's height, had long red hair, a nose ring just like Garr, and had a big black rose ring resting on her left ring finger. She looked like Garrett, too. _What is with these Arizona couples having similar characteristics?_

"Hi, I'm Rachael." She greeted me. "You can call me Rach. I'm Garr's girlfriend by the way." She clarified pointing over to Garrett.

"Oh, hi." I replied, stunned by her forwardness.

Garrett chuckled at my expense. I shot him a glare, and he smirked. "Glad to have to back kiddo." He saluted.

I spent most of the night meeting new people and trying to catch up on the important things that I missed, but the moments everyone could remember.

"Hey, wait, where's John?" I whispered to Rach, who was sitting next to me on the floor. Everyone in attendance at my "Welcome Back" party were all seared on, in, or between the circle of couches that was formed for some odd reason.

"I don't know. He might still be at home." She shrugged.

"Oh." My mood fell a little. She could tell. I know that Rach will be one of my closest friends here, I could already tell.

"Hey, I live down the road from him, when Garrett brings me home, I guess he could drop you off and pick you back up, so you could say hi." She offered.

"Really?" I whispered back, hope and happiness coating my mood and tone.

"Yeah. You've got these boys wrapped around your pretty little finger." She smiled and draped her left arm over my shoulders in a one-armed hug.

--------

"I guess I'm picking you up." Garrett clarified looking at Rachael with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. Text me when you're coming, so I know you're not ditching me." I said, exiting the back seat.

"I would never." He smirked.

I chuckled and closed the backseat door to his banana yellow car.

I strolled up the familiar path and knocked on the large mahogany door.

Mrs. O answered. I heard Garrett and Rach pull away.

"Well Hello there stranger." She greeted.

"Hey, Mrs. O." I smiled back.

"What brings you here?" She asked sweetly, opening the door wide, inviting me in.

"John didn't come to my 'Welcome Home' party." I replied sadly with a pout for emphasis.

"Well he's in the back." She smiled.

"Ok." I perked up and started making my way towards the backyard.

On my way, I passed the den and saw Ross playing video games with Shane and one of their friends. "Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ross asked questioningly, turning his gaze away from the television to look at me.

"Going to yell at your brother." I replied with a little attitude.

"What'd he do?" He asked.

"He didn't come to the party Jess threw me." I said matter-of-factly.

Ross shook his head and smirked. I left our conversation at that and headed out the glass sliding doors and in to the backyard.

I saw John sitting by himself on the wooden swing. So many memories from last summer came flooding back, and I couldn't keep a smile from forming on my face.

"Hey, why didn't you come to the party?" I asked creeping up behind him.

He looked up for a second. "Had some things to do." He replied monotone, looking back down at the dirt and grass beneath his feet.

"Really? I feel loved. Thanks." I sarcastically said.

"Everyone you know was there." He stated.

"Not everyone." I whispered taking the open seat next to him.

"I had things to do." He retorted.

"Like?" I asked, but no answer. "You aren't touring and you're not in school, so there's not much you really could have hogging up all your time."

"And what's that supposed to mean." He angrily asked, finally looking at me.

"Why are you being this way? What happened to you?" I snapped back.

"What do you mean, I haven't changed." He defended.

"Yes you have."

"No."

"Yes. I can tell." I yelled back, getting up in his face.

"You've known me for a year." He looked straight ahead, ignoring my stare.

"Yes I spent an entire summer with you, this is not you." I shot back.

"So you say." He softened his tone.

"Something's bothering you, what is it?" I asked nicely, concerned.

"Nothing." He replied. He obviously didn't want to talk about it, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Tell me." I was still looking at him, and he was looking down at his feet.

"My girlfriend." He whispered.

"Oh." My heart fell slightly. "So what's up with her?" I asked, trying not to let the hurt I feel inside show.

"She's been a bi-" He stopped himself.

"Go ahead, say it, I'm not four." I rolled my eyes.

"She's been all bitchy. And at times we're cool but then the next minute she's yelling at me and going all psycho bitch on my ass." He explained, looking at me again.

"Is she pregnant?" I joked to try and lighten the mood.

"No." he said sternly.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He looked away again. "She's broken up with me twice and then took me back the next day. I don't know what's up with her." He said. I could tell his heart was breaking. My heart was also breaking for him. He looked so sad and confused. Like us girls are told to never trust a man, men should never trust women._ But no one ever listens to that, so what's the point_? John doesn't deserve to be hurt, he's going to amount to something big, huge even, someday.

"That's not right. You should be with someone who would never let you go." I said, hugging him. "If she keeps breaking your heart then she's not worth it."

"Thanks kiddo." He hugged me back. I forgot how much I loved being around him.

"No problem." I broke away from him.

"How'd you get here anyway?" he finally asked.

"Garrett was taking Rachael home, he'll be back to get me soon." I replied.

"You know that might be a few hours, right?" he smirked.

"I figured." I shrugged.

"I'm guessing you don't care." He smiled his beautifully enchanting grin.

"Nope." I popped the _p_.

"Is Jess gonna be mad?" he questioned.

"She threw me a party. She has her hands full right now." I stated, referring to the mess she needs to clean up, and the fact that she actually let Kennedy and his girlfriend into our house.

"You wanna go perfect your skills?" he asked.

"Sure."

We both got up and made our way back into the house.

* * *

**Reviews and opinions are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Confusing Conversations

**A/N: Another chapter. This one's short though.**

* * *

I've gotten back into the normal routine of Kennedy coming to pick me up and bringing me to band practice at Pat's now, because the renovations are done with. The Maine wasn't practicing today, and the weather wasn't too hot out, so I decided to go for a walk around the block, considering it was nearly 11AM and most of my friends defiantly aren't up. As I was walking a few streets away from the house, a small red car pulled up next to me.

"Whatcha doing?" A male voice asked from inside. I looked over and noticed that man was Ross.

"Walking. I have nothing else to do." I replied nonchalantly with a small shrug.

"Wanna come over?" he asked out of the blue.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged and hopped into his car.

"Do you have a bathing suit?" he asked once I was buckled up and we were off.

"Yes, because I wear a bathing suit instead of underwear." I sarcastically said.

"Jeeze, you don't have to be mean about it." He replied. "I guess mom will give you one."

"Kay." I smiled.

Ross is the middle child of the O'Callaghan spawn trio. He is also the only person I know here who is actually my age. He also looks nothing like John. John is skinny, tall, has a long oval shaped face, and wild hair; while Ross is muscular, a few inches shorter, has a round face with brown eyes, and has curly hair that sits on the top of his head instead of hanging from it. I like to think of him as the oddball of the family, not with his looks, but also with his aspirations. He hates the music industry, but will support his brother all the way. That's one of the things I love about the O'Callaghan family, they support each other no matter what. It's something I wish I grew up with.

"Mom." Ross called, once we entered the house.

"Yes." She yelled from the kitchen.

"Do you have an extra bathing suit?" he asked when we reached the kitchen. "I picked this up off the streets." He joked pointing over at me standing next to him. I rolled my eyes. _He's such a dork sometimes. _

"Of course I do." She smiled at me as she strolled towards the laundry room to go find the swimsuit.

I looked at Ross. "What?" he questioned confused as to why I was looking at him.

"Nothing." I replied, unsure at why I was looking at him too.

Mrs. O came back a few minutes later. "Here you go, Natalie. It may be a little big, but it's brand new. If it fits, you can keep it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She smiled.

Ross and I exited the kitchen, and climbed our way up the stairs. He pointed towards the bathroom door, signaling for me to change in there while he went to his room.

I put on the blue and white bikini. The top was a little big, but nothing tying it tighter couldn't fix. I examined myself in the mirror. I was extremely pale. _I really need more vitamin D in my system. Living in Arizona would sure fix that problem in my life_. I stopped examining myself in the mirror exited the bathroom. _Staring at myself won't change anything about it. _As I was shutting the door behind me, I turned around and bumped face first into John's chest.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shocked when I backed up from our collision.

"Hanging with Ross." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Got a problem?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip for a little attitude. I was standing that way as a joke, and I couldn't help but smile at myself.

"John, hurry up." I heard a high pitched whinny voice call from inside his room.

I suddenly realized that I was standing in front of him in a bikini. No one here has ever seen this much of me exposed! I wore tankini's all last summer, and still that wasn't enough covered in my mind. He quickly looked into his room to check on whoever was in there and back at me, but I was already making my way past him and towards Ross's door. I knocked and he said it was safe for me to come in.

"You ready?" I asked, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible. What just happened was so awkward.

"Yes ma'am." He replied grabbing two towels off of his dresser.

We sat around the pool, our feet hanging in the water, and talked about nothing at all. It was nice. It was defiantly something I missed, even if it was John and I talking about these miscellaneous things back then, instead of Ross.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He asked.

"Teacher. Have my own business. I don't know. You?"

"Anything not involving the music industry." He stated.

"Makes sense." I agreed, nodding my head in approval.

"Where would you live?" he asked.

"Live for the rest of my life, or for school?" I asked for clarification, kicking my feet in the water.

"Both." He answered.

"Ok, um, I'd probably stay in New York for school, cause it's cheaper. And I'd live wherever the love of my life wanted."

"That's deep."

"Shut up." I nudged him.

"I'm stuck going to ASU and will probably end up staying here for the rest of my life." He blandly said.

"But it's nice here." I replied.

"So you think." He countered.

Suddenly, we heard the glass slider door slam shut. We both turned around to see who the person who scared us was. It was John. He was walking towards us with some girl attached to his hand.

"Hey kiddies." She greeted, once they were standing before us. "I'm John's girlfriend, Melissa." She introduced herself to me.

"Hi." I replied, not making eye contact with either one of them.

"What are you two doing?" She asked in a voice that made me think she was talking to a bunch of two year olds.

"Cooling off." Ross replied.

"From what." John chuckled.

"From sitting out in the sun." I said like it was obvious.

"But you wouldn't know. You've been locked up under your sheets all day." Ross added. I looked over at him and smiled. He could be a real dick if he wanted to be.

Melissa tugged on John's hand, and they both walked to the far end of the backyard, where the sauna is. I guess she'd had enough.

"I hate her." Ross revealed once they were far enough not to hear us.

"Really?" I asked, not surprised.

"She's such a bitch. I don't know why he keeps her around." He started to vent. "And I have no clue what she sees in him." _I could think of a few things. _"She's probably with him because the bands starting to take off."

"They are?" I got sidetracked.

"Yeah." He answered. "But, she's like, I have no clue how to explain it, but like, a sexual disease. She comes over and he drops everything to make her happy. I mean, I want him to be happy, but the bitch has to go. He's my brother and I don't want him to get hurt." He concluded.

"That makes two of us." I whispered softly.

"What?" _Shit. Did he hear that?_

"Nothing." I replied.

"Ok. You wanna go? I have work in an hour, and I doubt you can hang here with John." He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

---

Ross dropped me off at the house. I wasn't feeling like myself since the encounter with John and Melissa by the pool. I climbed up the stairs to my room, with my head hanging low. _Something has definitely gotten into me, and it needs to go. This feeling sucks. _As I was turning to corner, I bumped into Jess coming from the other direction.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked concerned.

I looked at her. I mustn't have looked good, because shock and worry took over her expression. She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into my room.

"What happened?" she sternly asked.

"Nothing." I barely answered, trying to fight back tears.

"Something happened. Tell me." she demanded.

"No." I retorted.

"Natalie Marie Classon, tell me what happened!" She shouted. I couldn't fight my emotions anymore; they were built up too high. Tears started to slowly spill down my face. Jess noticed, and captured me in a hug. By then I was almost hysterical.

She pulled me over to my bed and had me lie down and rest my head in her lap. She stroked my hair and hummed to calm me. She wasn't a singer, but her sweet rhythm was enough to sooth me. After a while my breathing leveled and my eyes ran out of water.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" she cooed sweetly, brushing the strands of hair out of my face.

"You're so damn annoying." I finally yelled, sitting up.

"So I've been told. Now spill." She smiled, turning sideways to face me.

"John has a girlfriend." I solemnly said.

"Yeah, and?" She looked at me, wanting me to keep going, but I didn't. "That's it." She disbelieved.

"Yes." I decided not to tell her about the whole '_family hating her'_ thing.

"Are you serious?" she replied.

"Yeah."

"He's so much older than you." She pointed out; scrunching up her face in what I guess is disgust.

"Three years. Not that much of a difference." I countered.

"It is when you're sixteen and almost a junior, while he's supposed to be going into his sophomore year of college." She clarified.

"Well when you put it that way…" I started to consider the awkwardness that would come with a relationship with John.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"I'm sixteen." I stated what she previously pointed out.

"Do you love him?" she asked again.

"I haven't known him for that long." I backtracked.

"Do. You. Love him?" she asked getting a little frustrated with me.

"I, I don't know." I honestly answered.

"Why would you be crying if you didn't?"She pointed out.

"I don't know. I'm jet lagged." I tried to come up with a rational reason.

She looked at me with an expression that says "Bull shit."

"I haven't been with him yet. So I wouldn't even know if we were compatible. And anyway, he probably just thinks of me as this kid he can hang out with, considering I'm his brother's age." I defended myself.

"Go for it." She encouraged.

"What?" I asked. Her response was totally out of the blue and contradicting to what she was pointing out before.

"Go for it." She said again.

"He has a girlfriend." I clarified.

"She probably won't last long." She shrugged.

"That's mean."

She put both her hands on my shoulders, "Don't give up."

I went to rebuttal but she was already up and out my door.

_I mean trying would never hurt, right?_

* * *

**Reviews and opinions are greatly appreciated!**


	7. He did what!

**A/N: Super short, but I cut this original chapter from one mega long one to three shorter ones. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I walked down the concrete steps into Brian's basement. I could hear them finishing up practicing _She's got the Rhythm _from the top of the long stairwell. It is around noon; I slept in late this morning because I was up for a good portion of the night thinking about various things. My discussions with Jess being a major factor to my confusion. I decided that I needed to spend some time with The Summer Set. It only seems fair that I spend time with them after what happened last year.

"What are you doing here?" Josh looked up, puzzled, removing his guitar from his lap and down on the cement floor.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" I asked rhetorically, standing in the doorway. I was getting this "you're not welcome" vibe.

"Hasn't Ken-" He started to say, but Jess cut him off. She arose from her purple drum set and made her way over to me, still standing in the doorway at the bottom of the stairwell.

"She's here to watch us play stupid." She smacked his arm on her way over to me. It must have hurt because he then started rubbing the spot.

"What about your 'boys?'" Stephen asked, emphasizing the word boys. He was sitting on one of the amps with a bag of potato chips in his lap.

"Umm, they, they aren't practicing today." I lied. Though I had no clue if they were or weren't. Jess was at my side by now, her hand rubbing gently and secretively up and down my back, in an attempt to keep me from bursting into tears. I didn't feel like crying, but Jess knew me, better than I think I know myself sometimes. I doubt any of the boys noticed her attempts.

"But you usually hang out with them anyway." Josh pointed out, leaning down to pick his guitar back up.

I started to get tense. _Why couldn't they just let this be and be glad that I'm hanging here with them today? Stephen and Josh are getting on my fucking nerves. _Jess jumped in to save me, "Josh, drop it." She clenched her jaw, creating a menacing tone that was scary coming from the smiley Jess.

"Let's just practice. She wants to hear our stuff." John piped up from his blue loveseat on the far wall by Jess's drum set, winking at me. John Gomez was the more perceptive and shy one of the group. He definitely noticed Jess soothing me, that's for sure.

I sat on the brown couch which was situated to be where the audience would stand at a show, and watched them play a few of their usual songs along with a few new ones that they wrote throughout the course of the year. I jumped in my seat when I felt a tap on my shoulder; everyone stopped playing.

"Hey," a familiar voice said cheerfully.

I turned around to face Kennedy's familiar face. "What are you doing here?" I was slightly confused and a little shocked. Shouldn't he be with the guys or Gabi? And what _is_ he doing _here_?

"I should be asking you the same thing. We have a gig tonight and we thought you were going to do our merch with the Gabi and Rach." He informed me.

"I didn't know about this." I replied honestly, staring into his sincere eyes.

"John was supposed to tell you. Didn't you go over yesterday?" he asked. His right hand found its way to his head and his fingers fisted themselves around the locks. He looked confused. But confused is a good look on him, he looks cute.

"Yeah, but Melissa was over. And I was with Ross anyway." I replied. I looked away from him. Melissa is a touchy subject.

"Oh. Well do you think you wanna come?" he smiled, his hopeful Kennedy-like smile, shoving his hands in his font jeans pockets, trying to dazzle me into saying yes. His dazzle skills don't work on me, I'm immune to him. He knew that, and yet he still tries.

I looked over at Jess, hoping for an answer, "Um," her face was blank, either from waiting for my answer or the fact that Kennedy was here. I have to remember to ask her what went on between them. "I-sure."

"Cool. Do you want to hang with us beforehand?" he asked again hopeful.

Usually I'd say yes right away, but this is a different situation we have here. _Why didn't John tell me about this? Could it be the 'Melissa Effect?' _"Well, I have to change and get some stuff, so Jess will bring me home and you can pick me up there in like, two hours?"

"Ok, yeah, that's fine. See you then, Nattie." He replied happily, patting me on my shoulder and turning to leave.

"Bye, Kenny." I whispered as he made his way up the stairs and out of the basement.

"So much for hearing us play." Josh sulked once Kenny was completely gone.

"I still have time to listen to you guys." I said with a bit of an attitude. He was being such a baby.

"Yeah, but you're ditching us for them." Stephen faux cried, reaching for his bag of chips.

"Hey, let her do what she wants to do." John spoke up. "She's on vacation." He defended, then turned his attention back to his guitar.

I smiled at him, silently thanking him. He noticed and nodded his head.

They ran through a few more songs and before I knew it, it was time for Jess to take me home to get ready.

---------

As I was quickly changing my top and touching up my make-up at my vanity, Jess was sitting on my bed. _Now is a better time than any to ask her. _

"What happened between you and Kenny?" I asked curiously, applying more eye shadow.

She didn't see that coming. My room was dead silent.

"Come on you can tell me." I coaxed.

"I guess I have to." She sulked before finally giving in. She took a deep breath and started to explain. "We used to date. We dated for almost two and a half years. We were crazy for each other. But I guess I was the only one." I looked at her with a confused expression. "Some things happened with his family. He changed his name from John Franklin Trotter, to Kennedy Brock, and then dropped out of the band."

"Wait. You were in a band together!?" I was shocked. I never knew this.

"Yeah, Last Call for Camden." She replied quickly, and then returned to her story. "And after that, he wouldn't talk to me. He hasn't talked to me since."

"So, you didn't have an official breakup?" I asked, putting my beauty products away.

"Nope."

"He didn't even talk to you at my party?" I eyed her.

"No. I just got a smirk when they walked in." she confessed.

"O-M-G. He's such a duche!" I have totally just lost some respect for him.

She giggled. "So you say. But I've come to the fact that it wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"Really?" I asked not believing her. She nodded in confirmation. "Ok then." Suddenly, in the midst of our girl talk, I heard a horn beep. "That's him." I went over and hugged her tight. It really must be hard on her with me hanging out with him all the time.

"Promise me you won't ask him about any of this?" She held out her pinkie.

"Promise." I linked my littlest finger with hers.

--

"Hey girlie!" Gabi greeted. "Why weren't you pre-partying with us?"

"I had some previous obligations to attend to." I flatly replied, bucking my seatbelt in the backseat. I didn't want to talk right now; for one, I'm mad at Kenny for breaking my cousin's heart, though she says she's over it, and two, because Melissa was probably there.

"Alright. I guess we can forgive you this time." She turned around and winked. _What the fudge was that about!?_

* * *

**Criticize me! I need criticism. **


	8. Confrontation at the venue

**A/N: Here, have another chapter. **

* * *

The car ride was short and quiet, nothing but the radio was playing, which was a good thing, but there still was this "awkward silence" ora throughout. When we pulled up at John's house, Gabi and Kennedy got out of the car. I followed suit. I spotted Ross standing at the pathway connecting his house with the curb near the van in which everyone was loading into.

"You're going?" he asked, when I was close to him. He looked a little dressed up; he was wearing a red T-shirt and dark blue jeans, with sandals.

"Yeah. I'm doing merch." I replied stoically.

"Fun."

"I know right." We both chuckled and I tucked a piece of my lose auburn hair behind my ear. Sometimes talking to him I feel self conscious, like he's judging me. _But doesn't everyone judge you?_ I guess it's because he's my age, and the fact that I feel so much more comfortable with the older guys.

"Nattie, come on! Stop flirting with Ross." Max called from the passenger seat of the white van. I saw Ross turn a very light shade of pink. I smiled to myself.

"Bye, Ross." I waved, piling in between Gabi and Rach.

---

At the venue, we followed the boys backstage for their pre-show ritual. We stood in a circle and clapped to the rhythm they made to "We Like to Party." Then we three girls went down to our table by the doors. Gabi and Rach were wearing matching "Super Maine that Ohhh" black tee's, Gabi in jeans, Rach in leggings, while I was wearing a plain grey tee v-neck with dark blue jeans. They obviously had better concert/merch seller attire than I.

"We're very impressed." One of them said as we were getting settled behind the table. "John finally learned to sing without you there."

"You guys know about that?" I whipped around quickly. I could feel my face turning shades of pink and red.

"Of course! How could we not. The guys made a little wooden cut out of you to mess with him. You're there at every practice whether you're here or not." Rach revealed with a laugh.

"That goes for shows too. They bring it in the van and prop it up on the refreshments table backstage. They obviously don't have it now because you're here." Gabi added. _A cutout? Really? That's too fucking weird. _

"Yeah. They never showed you?" Rach asked.

"No." I shook my head, still trying to get over the fact that they made a cutout of me. That is just, overly creepy.

"Well you'll see it. It's a mini duplicate of you. Our guys did a good job." Gabi smiled. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Thanks…" they both laughed at my lack of words.

"Well it's not like life size, it's about 12 inches tall and it's a little wooden cut out. They made it as a joke, but it worked at training him." Gabi clarified.

"He was like a dog with a bone." Rach added.

"That makes no sense." I said.

"Whatever. You get the point." Rach argued.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, are you going to party with us tonight?" Gabi suddenly asked.

"Yeah, the after party. Everyone you know and more will be there." Rach suddenly got insanely giddy.

"I guess I'll go." I have nothing better to do, and anyway if I say no Rach will probably eat me.

"Good." Rach hugged me.

The night progressed and the bands played. The boys were up when our table started getting customers.

"Is that your band?" Some guy came over and asked us. He was a little too old to be hanging around the venue with a bunch of teenagers. He struck me as a pedophile, and I'm sure Rach and Gabi wouldn't disagree with me.

"Yup." Rach smirked. Anyone could tell that she was proud of Garrett and the rest of them, her smile and facial expression said it all.

"They're good." He acknowledged with a nod.

"We know." Gabi and she simultaneously agreed.

"How are you girls related to them? Shouldn't there be a little brother around doing the dirty work?" he tried to joke to keep a conversation going.

"We're the designers." Rach replied. I could see that she was getting annoyed with this pedo, but being the sweet girl she is, she kept a smile on and put up with him.

"And we've also been friends with the guys for a while now." Gabi piped in.

"That's great." He said.

"Yeah." Rach nodded.

"I'll take the blue one, in a small." He pointed to one of the T-shirts, and pulled a roll of money out of his pocket. If that doesn't say creeper, then I don't know what does.

"We only have that in girl sizes." She informed him.

"It's for my daughter, not for me. She didn't want to miss the performance." He clarified. _Whoops. _He still reminds me of a pedo, though.

"Oh. Sorry." She chuckled, and handed him the shirt in exchange for the cash.

"So are you guys really friend's with them?" a group of three girls about my age, who must have been eavesdropping bombarded once the man left the table. There was a tall brunette, and two blondes who were just a tad shorter than her; one in a purple top, and the other in a pink. All three were wearing denim white miniskirts. _Tacky much?_

"Yes. How else would we get their merchandise?" Rach rhetorically asked. She is not happy. Gabi and Rach where directly behind the table, while I was more off to the side.

"Oh. Sorry." The brunette replied putting her hands up in surrender.

"So, could you hook me up with the bass player?" the pink girl asked them.

"Skinny guitar player for me." the brunette added. _Bitch, Jared is not fat!_

"I want the singer." The one in the purple jumped in. She had a high pitched squeaky voice, kind of like Melissa, but I could tell that she was one stick shorter than the rest of the bunch. Not that they were that long anyway.

"We really aren't allowed to hook you girls up." Gabi nicely added.

"But you said you were friends with them." The pink girl whined.

"So you were lying?" the brunette accused, folding her arms over her chest. She was defiantly the ringleader of the bunch.

"No." The brunette gave Rach the stink-eye. "We can't, because I'm the bass player's girlfriend." Rach stated.

"And I'm the guitarists." Gabi added.

"And our job description prohibits us from letting our men slip away." Rach informatively stated, with some unique cute, petite girl attitude.

"Well what about the singer?" the girl in purple piped up. She was the more standoffish one. Rach and Gabi turned my way. Was that a gesture to say I was John's girlfriend? Or to answer that myself?

"He has a girlfriend." I finally spoke up, though a little timid, making my way up next to Gabi.

"Oh really? Is it you." The brunette eyed me up and down. Her face expressed pure disgust.

"No. she's not here right now." I told them, trying to be nice. How does Rach keep so cool?

"Uh huh. Sure." I believe John saw the confrontation with these bitches because he announced "Can security escort those three girls at my merch table up here." They all jumped in excitement and were distracted. Part of John's plan I assume. _Whores have short attention spans._ I rolled my eyes at my own internal comment.

"Bitches." I muttered once they were out of reach.

Gabi and Rach laughed.

-----

"So what's up with you and Ross?" Rach brought up, turning in her chair to face me. This Century was up; they were the last band to play. This was also their first show ever. They are such chill guys, that it carried on with them on stage. Though I bet they were super nervous. Who wouldn't be?

"Nothing, we're just friends." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. This was _not _happening.

"Really? I don't believe that." She smiled. Yup, it's happening. Talking about Ross is so awkward, especially since all the John stuff.

"We are. There's nothing more between us." I got defensive.

"Do you like someone else?" she asked in a whisper, hoping that the customers Gabi was dealing with couldn't hear us.

"No." I shook my head.

"Ok." She looked over at Gabi, who I guess either knew or heard what we were talking about, because they both smiled at each other. "Well that's good." I looked at her funny, not understanding where this was going. "Well at least it won't be weird." I still didn't understand. "It would be weird if you were with Ross, but you were spending all your time with the band. Considering Ross doesn't want anything to do with the industry." She clarified.

"So true." Gabi agreed, when she finished with the customer, taking and her chair next to Rach to face me also.

"Well. Then that is good, because we _are_ just friends. I need at least one person my age around here." I whined.

"Hey, I'm only a year older than you!" Rach was offended.

"But you've already passed your awkward stage. You have Garrett." I sighed.

"She's never had an awkward stage. She's had Garrett since they were fourteen." Gabi revealed.

"Wow. Lucky bitch." I scowled.

She smiled greatly.

The show ended and we packed up all the equipment, and got prepared for the long drive back to Max's. I sat between Jared and the window all the way in the back, because Rach and Gabi wanted to sit next to their "men" in the middle row.

"You guys were great." I congratulated.

"Why thank you." Jared responded, the only one listening to me. Jared was super sweet, and from the looks of it, totally underappreciated by fans. Probably because he's really quiet, and sticks to playing his guitar instead of talking to the crowd, but hanging out with him, you find out that he is such a strange person; not that it's a bad thing. He's awesome at guitar, it's incredible! He can learn to play songs after one listen, it's truly his calling. Jared is also a ginger, which makes him automatically loveable, and not female supermodel skinny like the other guys, which makes him real.

"No problem. I'm surprised John was that cool up on stage. Last time I was here, he could barely sing in front of four people." I smiled.

Jared chuckled, "You know?"

"Know what?" I asked, faking confusion. I shouldn't even try to hide things, they know me too well.

He tapped Rach's shoulder in front of him, "Does she know?"

"She knows." She nodded, then turning her attention back to Garrett. I love how they can be so content with just sitting next to each other. Their love is beautiful.

Jared turned back towards me, "I guess we should show you, then." He bent down in front of him and pulled out a cut piece of wood from under the seat in front of us.

"Oh my god." I said when he showed it to me. "That is so creepy." It was a block of wood with a picture that they must have taken of me last summer. The board was cut to the shape of my body in the photograph, with the photo pasted onto it.

"Hey, it worked." Kennedy turned around.

"I don't care. It's still creepy." I was stuck between awe, shock, and disgust. I had to admit, it was creative.

"What are you guys babbling about back there?" John asked from the driver's seat, Max in the passenger.

"You're prized possession." Garrett joked.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Natalie." Garrett clarified.

He must have been shocked, because he took his foot off the peddle and the van stopped for a split second.

"I don't own her." He practically yelled, getting the van back in motion, and trying to keep his cool.

"You own a miniature version." Pat added, jokingly. He wasn't helping. But that's Pat for ya; cute, little Ratboy, Pat.

"Oh, God. Put it away so Melissa doesn't see it." John groaned after figuring out what we were talking about.

"Melissa doesn't know?" I whispered to Jared, when everyone went back to what they were doing before the little debacle.

He shook his head. "She doesn't come to practices, or shows." He whispered back.

"That's stupid. You'd think she'd want to support her boyfriend."

He shrugged.

* * *

**Criticize me! I need criticism. **


	9. Fitting in with the clique

**A/N: The really long paragraph is my favorite. **

* * *

We dropped the van off at John's house; where it is kept because the O'Callaghan's have a spare wooden garage in the back to keep it in. Everyone departed from the van, and made their way into their own cars for the ride to Max's for the after party. I was one of the last ones out of the van, followed by Max and John, who were making sure everything was in its rightful place.

"Are you coming with us, or are you sleeping with Ross?" Max asked me with a great smile, locking and sliding the doors closed. He can get under my skin sometimes.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming with you."

"Alrighty then. Who are you riding with?" he asked.

I looked around to check to see who was available, but and everyone else was already by their cars and on their way out.

"I'll take her." John spoke up, taking some boxes out of the trailer. "I just have to drop some stuff off inside." He replied while fiddling with the mysterious items.

"Ok, see you later." Max called, halfway to his mini cooper already.

"Can you?" John asked, nodding his head towards the four medium black and white boxes under his left arm.

"Yeah, sure." I moved closer to him and tugged the boxes from under him.

"Thanks." He replied while locking the trailer up.

"No problem." This is going to be an awkward ride.

-----

"Sorry about the cutout." He apologized once we were out of the driveway, and on the road.

"It's okay, you didn't do it." I fidgeted with my hands, for something to do. We really aren't that close anymore. Unless it just doesn't feel that way.

"I know." He sighed. "So what's up with you and my brother?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I can only imagine what he thinks is going on.

"Oh my god." I sighed, throwing my head back into the headrest. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised and his enchanting green eyes, and I rolled mine, silently giving in. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." I sighed in defeat.

"You want there to be something?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"No! We're just friends." I practically yelled.

"Ok no need to get testy." He backed up.

"Sorry. Rach and Gabi asked me this before." I tried to explain.

"And what'd you tell them?" he requested an answer.

"That we're just friends. And then they went on a rant." I informed.

"About what?" he inquired.

"About how it would be weird for me to date Ross." He took his eyes off the road and looked at me again, questioning. "Because I'm always hanging out with you, the guys, and musicians in general when I'm here, and he doesn't want anything to do with that career, so it really wouldn't work if we ever tried." I enlightened him.

"I see." He nodded.

That conversation ended there.

"So how's life with Melissa been?" I asked to try and rid us from this awkwardness. "I'm guessing good." I predicted, looking out my window at the 11:30 pm darkness that grazed the town.

"Yeah it's been alright. No bitch moves lately." He answered back.

"That's good." We both were staring out the windshield now. We had nothing else to talk about, and the awkwardness was really setting in. I reached over and turned the radio on. A familiar song by Tom Petty came on but I couldn't put my finger on the name of it.

"It looks like it's going to rain." John observed.

"Yeah."

------

We got to Max's not too long after, and everyone in our group dispersed in different directions. The guys followed Max towards the alcohol and to their "man area" in the backyard; getting their time alone in before the heavens opened up and they needed to come inside with the women. Leaving Gabi, Rach, and I together to fend for ourselves. I followed the two of them into the house, and towards the kitchen where there was a larger group of girls their age was gathered.

"Girls, this is our Natalie." Rach introduced me to the group of ten girls.

"Hi." A few of them replied.

"Natalie is the guys muse." Gabi informed them, before making her way across the kitchen and into the closed dinning room.

"Really?" A girl in a pink tube top and straight, platinum blonde hair asked.

"Yeah she's pretty amazing." Rach said, dragging me over to the counter and pulled out an open stool for me to sit on. "We'll be right back." She whispered in my ear, then proceeded to follow Gabi into the dinning room.

"When did you meet them?" A petite brunette asked, curious.

"Last summer." I replied, getting situated in my seat.

"How?" Another brunette, who was behind the counter making herself a drink asked.

"Kennedy used to be in my cousin's band." I replied shyly.

"Wait. Who's your cousin?" A Cher look alike whipped around from the sink to face me.

"Jess Bowen." This is like 20Q.

"Oh, is she the one who was with Kenny a while back?" A different brunette in jeans and a red tee, who was sitting on my right, asked lightly.

"Yeah I think so." I confirmed.

"What is she, a drummer?" The Cher girl rhetorically asked with a snort.

"That's so not feminine. Good thing he got rid of her then." A curly blonde sitting two stools down from my left added.

"No offense." Cher tried to be nice.

"None taken." I shot back. Two can play the bitch game.

"So how are you in with the guys?" The petite brunette asked, intrigued.

"Kennedy wanted me to come hear his band, so I did. And they found out that John isn't nervous around me, so they needed me to I guess you can say "train" him."

"That's priceless." Cher laughed.

"How old are you, anyway?" The down-to-earth brunette next to me asked.

"Sixteen." I replied.

"That's not that young." The blonde in the tube top noticed. My nerves started to settle a little, knowing that they are starting to think of me as on their "level."

"Do you like any of the guys?" The petite girl asked.

"They're all my friends." I replied quickly.

"Do you want to be with any of them?" Cher eyed me. Why did this have to be brought up?

"No." I tried to say with confidence.

"She's with Ross anyway." Melissa came out of nowhere. This may be the only time that I am glad to have her steal attention away from my conversations; she saved my ass.

"Really! He's so cute." The blonde next to me gushed, inching herself a little closer, queuing me for details.

"No. he's the only friend my age that I have here." I clarified our relationship.

"Where are you from?" The other brunette behind the counter asked. Melissa was standing next to her filling some cups. She was wearing a little black dress with red pattinleather pumps; her deep brown hair was completely straight and draped over her shoulders. Her eyes were also hidden behind loads of eyeliner and shadow.

"Long island." I informed.

"Where's that?" A girl coming from around the corner asked.

"New York."

"Like NYC." She asked.

"Yeah… I live a few hours away from there." I nodded. I felt like I was talking to a two-year old.

"Do you go to the city all the time?" The blonde next to me curiously asked. Her light brown eyes were focused on me.

"I bet it's so much fun." The brunette behind the counter added.

"No, not really." I burst their bubbles. I could see their faces frown.

"Have you ever been to a party like this before?" The girl on my right asked.

"No. I don't really do party's back at home." I informed her.

"Why? Don't you want to hook up with guys?" The girl on my left was shocked.

"All the guys there I've grown up with, and are a bunch of deadbeat pricks." I honestly replied.

"She's got a creative language." Cher smirked. "She'll fit in." she added seconds later.

"So who's you're favorite out of The Maine bunch?" another random girl who was listening in asked.

I had to think, I love all the guys. "Um… I don't know. John, maybe."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because last summer, and a little bit of this one, we'd always hang out and just play video games or chill in the backyard by the pool and just talk and joke around. I can tell him almost anything." _Well I was able to. _

"Aww." Most of them unanimously cooed.

"That's so sweet." The tube top blonde added. "Isn't that sweet, Melissa?"

"Yeah, John is such a sweet heart. That's why I love him." She turned around from her cups. I could tell the smile on her face was not genuine. Everything about her is so fake, though.

"John and Melissa are so cute together." That blonde whispered in my ear.

"They'll be together forever." Cher chimed in.

"Are you thirsty?" Melissa suddenly asked when the conversation started to die down. "You must be after selling that stuff all night." She moved away from the far counter and up to the other side of the one I was sitting at.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I agreed, not noticing how parched I was until now.

"Here, drink this." She held a blue party cup in her hand for me to take. I looked at it skeptically. She had that ready way to fast. "Come on, it's not going to bite. Its orange flavored." She coaxed.

I gave in. One wasn't going to hurt. I took the cup from Melissa's hand and drank it. She was right, it was orangey.

"Here, have another." She offered, filling my cup with the clear liquid from a glass bottle that was in front of her.

I took a small sip. The orange flavoring wasn't as pronounced as it was in this drink.

"You can do better than that." She encouraged with that smile of hers.

I looked back down at the cup, and brought it to my lips. Melissa smiled wider.

"And one more for good luck." She handed me another, replacing my last cup with a fresh one.

"No, I'm fine." I backed out. Two was pushing it, considering the only alcohol was the sip of beer I drank last summer.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper, you'll ruin all the fun." She whined, getting all the other girls to whine with her.

The drink wasn't bad. But having three cups of it in at least five minutes must not be good. But if this is how the big girls play, then I guess I need to play along if I want to keep hanging out with the guys.

"Yay!" The other girl squealed when I caved.

"You really are amazing." The tube top blonde agreed, sideways hugging my shoulders.

I smiled, happy that they are starting to accept me.

A few minutes later, my stomach started to turn and I could feel the bile building up in my throat. I needed to get up the stairs and to the bathroom. Fast. I pushed and plowed through all the bodies that where in my pathway, ignoring the calls from the girls in the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and luckily the lavatory was open. I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet bowel and started to throw up whatever it was Melissa was giving me to drink. As I was hurling the remains up, I felt two large hands pull my hair back. In one hand the person held my hair, and in the other they rubbed my back to calm me down. Once I was able to take a break, I turned my head slightly and saw that John was the one assisting me. Our eyes met, and he smiled his dazzling smile; either silently laughing at me, or feeling sorry for me. The moment was short lived. My body needed to rid itself of whatever vile waste I had let it consume. This went on for maybe, about twenty more minutes. The whole time John was at my side. I am so grateful to have a friend like him, even if this was his rotten girlfriend's doing. Feeling semi-better and having an empty stomach, I turned my body and slumped down in front of the bathtub. John still sat right at my side. I was feeling tired, because lobbing your insides out, does that to a person. I rested my head on John's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't mind my use of him as a pillow, let alone my disgusting self being that close. He then proceeded to wrap his arm around me and caress up and down my arm in a soothing motion. I was almost asleep when I felt John get up, taking my comfy pillow away from me. I was too tired to open my eyes to see where he was going, but I heard him walk into the hallway and shut the bathroom door a small amount.

"John I'm so sorry! I didn't think Melissa would do that. It's all my fault." I heard Rachael apologize. "I should have kept an eye on her. I feel so guilty!"

"No, Rach, it's fine. It's a party, shit happens." He tried to blow it off.

"Is she okay?" she asked, utterly concerned.

"She's really tired." He discussed.

Hearing him describe my sleepiness put me into that state where the darkness took over and I was dead to the world.

* * *

**Criticize me! I need criticism. **


	10. Childhood Confessions

**A/N: Short but powerful. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was too comfortable for my own good. _This_ _is not my room, I can feel it._ I would have looked around to try and figure out where I was, but my eyelids were still too heavy. I could only use my ears to help me.

"John! I'm so sorry." A female voice whined. _John? I'm at his house? Gomez or O'Callaghan? Where the guys from The Summer Set even there last night? It has to be Johno, Stephen would have noticed me and brought me home to Aunt Ilene and Jess. But what happened last night?_ "I didn't mean to. I didn't think she was going to react that way. I'm really, really sorry." The girl begged for his forgiveness.

"It's fine. She's alright now." John unemotionally replied.

"That's good." I could tell she thought that everything was fine between them. _Who was she?_

"Yeah," I heard John start to say, but I started to drift back to sleep. He has a very comfortable bed.

-----

The light was starting to pour into the room and disturbing my slumber. I found it difficult to keep myself in the slumbering state.

"Morning." John greeted from my right, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Ughhh." I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. John was sitting on top of the comforter, while I was tucked beneath it.

"First hangover's. Got to love them." He joked.

"Ugh what happened last night?" I groggily asked, pulling the covers back to look at him. He was a little fuzzy; my eyes haven't adjusted to the light yet.

"You were given a little too much to drink. Threw up at Max's, fell asleep, Rach and I brought you back here, and you slept over." He informed me, smiling widely at the last part.

"Where did you sleep?" I asked with a hint of worry.

He pointed over to the arm chair in the corner.

"No you didn't!" I would have yelled if my throat was so dry and hoarse.

"I did." He replied with one small head nod.

"Oh my god, I feel so bad. Here," I started taking off the covers and climbing out of his bed. "I'll take the chair, and you go back to sleep." He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No. You have your first hangover and need the rest." He stared me down with an added smile, and I unthinkingly started climbing back into my place. I think he has an inkling as to what his eyes and perfect smile do to me.

"Fine. Then we'll share the bed." I mumbled.

"Fine by me." He smilingly agreed, sifting through the covers to get situated.

"So, who were you talking to?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Melissa came by to apologize." Again with the no-emotion response.

"Well that was big of her." I replied, getting comfortable.

"It was." he agreed blandly.

"I'm surprised she didn't take you away." I whispered loud enough for him to barely hear.

"I broke up with her." My head whipped around to look at him, my eyes wide. "What she did last night was over the edge," he was looking straight ahead at the blank white wall across from the bed. "and if she can't accept you in my life, then I can't accept her in mine." He confessed.

I couldn't respond. The fact that he thought of me as a fixture in his life took my breath away, though I know it really shouldn't.

"Go to sleep kid, you're tired." He finally looked at me and started to get himself comfortable.

I listened to his observative request and rested my head on my small stack of fluffy pillows, and passed out for the second time this morning.

-----

I woke up with a feeling that I was completely alone. John was gone from my side, and the room looked like my old room back when I was a kid. This defiantly was not where I fell asleep. _Where am I?_

Suddenly an all too familiar face appeared out of the darkness, inching towards me faster and faster, closer and closer.

"No! Get away from me!" I started screaming. _This can't be happening. He cannot be here. But he promised…_

"Come on Natalie, you always gave in. Why put up a fight now?" he taunted, still inching closer, but I couldn't fully see his face.

"Go away!" I shrieked, but he still kept coming closer. He reached the bed I was still tucked into, unable to break free. I started kicking from under the covers and flailing my arms, "Go away! Get away from me! I'll call the cops! Get away from me!!!!"

"Natalie, Natalie wake up." Someone was yelling and shaking me now.

My eyes flew open immediately once I registered the smooth voice. "What happened?" I asked, dazed and confused from what previously happened.

"I think you were having a bad dream." He pushed some of my now matted and stringy hair out of my flustered face.

"It was just a dream." I sighed in relief. I could still feel the tears starting to build up in my tear ducts.

"Hey, are you okay?" John asked in utter concern.

I nodded, moving into a sitting position against the wall, wiping the escaping water away.

"You want to talk about it." He asked mimicking my position.

"I don't think you want to know." I choked out.

"What's it about?" he was trying to coax it out of me.

"My childhood." I quietly replied picking at a loose string on the blanket.

"Tell me, you know you can trust me, right?" he enveloped my hands between his. I looked up into his eyes. He really and truly wanted to understand.

I nodded. I explained my whole story to him, and all he did was listen and hold me when it became too much to bear.

"My mom got pregnant with me when she was eighteen, and my biological dad left way before I was born. My grandparents kicked my mom out because they were ashamed of her, leaving her to defend for the both of us. She was able to use her graduation money to buy us a small apartment in Brooklyn. Not too long after I was born she met Kearl, spelt K-E-A-R-L, pronounced like C-A-R-L. Anyone with that weird of a name shouldn't be trusted, in my opinion. Kearl was the only father-figure I've ever known. While my mom was constantly at school and work, he'd watch me. When I was around five, my mom was never home much because she was getting her lawyers degree, leaving me in the hands of Kearl. He would bathe me and get me dressed, but as he did this, he would touch me. This went on for a few more months, until I couldn't take it anymore and started flipping out whenever he tried to come near me. He would chase me around the house trying to get his hands on me. One day he got so pissed off, that he took a rope, tied it around my wrists and ankles, put a towel in my mouth and tied the ends around the back of my head, and stuck me in the old coat closet for the whole day. I guess he would have let me die in there if my mom didn't come home and find me. She would have flipped a shit on Kearl, if she didn't know better. She called the cops and set me free without him knowing. Minutes later the police were at my doorstep and arresting Kearl for child abuse, molestation, and attempted homicide. His last words were, 'You good-for-nothing whores are going to regret this. I _will _find you.' I spent the rest of the week tied to my mother's hip; we searched for a new house and also changed our names from Tiffany and Natalie D'Antaglio, to Tiffany and Natalie Classon, after the name of the block we lived on in Brooklyn. We moved out to Long Island and started over, I was six at the time and Mom was just starting her career. She was very successful very fast, she made a partnership with Geyer Chandler, and they were a success. They solved some huge cases on the Island, and some in the city. We were able to upgrade our small, rundown bungalow to a bigger home in Centre Island. But, Mom still was never home much for the rest of my childhood. She was either at work, at work functions, or on dates. She started spending the night at her dates house when I was around twelve, and able to fend for myself. At fifteen, she was with this one guy, Manny, but I didn't trust him; I didn't feel safe around him. Aunt Ilene, actually called out of the blue one day to ask how we were, she's my mom's older sister, by five or six years, I spoke to her and she offered for me to come and stay with her and Jess for the summer, to get away from home for a change. I agreed, and here I am, one year later."

"Wow." Was all John could say. His arm was now draped over my shoulders, holding me, while I was curled up tightly next to him. I didn't want to talk anymore. My tears were all dried out, and there was nothing else to do but sleep, again.

* * *

**Criticize me! I need criticism. **


	11. Awoken

**A/N: One today, and maybe one tomorrow just because it's my birthday and I love all of you that read and review 3**

* * *

"How is she?" I heard another familiar voice ask very concerned. This one was of the female persuasion.

"She's fine. She slept. We talked. She's fine." I heard John reassure her.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yes." I could tell he was staring down at whoever she was, annoyed that she wasn't believing him.

"We brought her some hangover stuff." She cheerily said. I could hear her hold up a crumpled paper bag.

"To kill the zombie within." A male voice added. That had to be Garrett and Rachael.

"My mom has the kit downstairs if she needs it, but it's been a few hours." John told them.

"Does she need anything else?" A different girl's voice asked. Probably Gabi.

"Don't think so." John replied.

"What'd she sleep in?" Rach curiously asked.

"Some of my clothes." He replied. I bet the girl's were staring him down, because he backtracked. "My mom put them on her, and she still has all her underwear on too."

"Fine. I'll bring over some actual clothes when we get back." Rach replied.

"Whatever." John called back.

John came back inside the bedroom.

"What was that about?" I asked, propping myself up.

"Just Rach and Gabi worrying about you." He told me, making his way to his side of the bed.

"Oh." Was my simple reply.

"They love you, you know." He added, climbing above the covers and lying on his side to face me, with his head propped up on his hand.

"Yeah, but they can be annoying." I agreed.

He laughed. "Don't I know it. You hungry?" he asked out of the blue.

"Thirsty, actually."

"I'll be right back." He got up again and left me alone in his room, this time totally conscious.

I sat up fully. My throat was extremely dry, my eyes were red and crusty, my cheeks streaked from runaway tears, hair matted, and my body sore. It took a lot of effort, but I was able to get myself up and walking across the room to the bathroom door. I really needed to pee.

"Hey, where'd you go?" John called when he came back.

"The bathroom." I yelled from on top of the bowel. When I was finished, I opened the door to find John standing not even a foot away holding a glass.

"Here." He handed me a glass of water. "If you're hungry, try a cracker, and if you're good we'll reward you with some toast." He smirked.

"Goodie." I sarcastically replied.

I took a sip of water, if felt so good that I had to have more. I downed most of the glass in one extra gulp. That stayed down. Good. I then tried the cracker. I didn't notice how empty my stomach was, I finished one and went for another. Just as it made its way to my lips my stomach backfired, and I jolted towards the toilet's stationary home. I could hear John chuckling behind me. I again fell down, head first in the bowl and up-chucked everything that I was treated to in the past few minutes. John again held my hair back for me, along with rubbing up and down my spine. _What would I do without him?_

This spell didn't last long considering there really wasn't anything to rid my body of but a cracker and some water.

"Alright. Let's try ginger ale later." John said with that stupid smirk, while I was fixing myself up at the sink.

"Ugh." I groaned. "No more food."

"I'm not sending you home to Jess malnourished."

"Ugh." I groaned again. I totally forgot about what Jess and Aunt Ilene would say about this.

"And anyway, ginger ale is a liquid, not food." He added.

I smacked his chest and then continued to try and save my hair from being one huge knot.

"You wanna go back to bed?" he asked when I decided I gave up trying to fix it. I noticed in the mirror that I still had huge bags under my eyes. _How long was I sleeping for?_

"No. I need a shower. Badly." I informed him.

"Ok. Let me get you some different jammies." He turned on his heels and marched towards his dresser.

He came back a few seconds later with a different set of clothing; a pair of dark blue, solid boxers, and one of his oversized grey tee-shirts. The shower felt so refreshing, and I felt that a layer of me was falling off. Nothing a good shower couldn't do to lighten the mood.

John wasn't in his room when I came out. Instead of waiting for him I decided to go down the hall and visit Ross. I knocked lightly and turned the unlocked handle without waiting for a response.

"Hey." I greeted. Ross was sitting on his bed with a macbook on his lap.

"Hey." He greeted back. "What are you doing here? And in my brothers clothing?" He surveyed me up and down.

"Melissa the evil witch poisoned me, making me throw up, and fall asleep. So John let me spend the night here, so I wouldn't be killed by my family." I explained climbing next to him on his bed. I moved myself into the corner where the two walls meet with the mattress and pulled me knees tightly to my chest, holding them together with my arms. He placed his computer on the nightstand next to his lamp and gave me his full attention.

"She let him leave?" he asked in shock that Melissa would have actually let John do something of his own will.

"Yeah, well Rach kind of forced him outta there." I clarified.

"She would do that." He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." I looked down and decided that my fingernails were very interesting.

"So, what _is _up with you and my brother?" he finally asked. I knew that was coming.

"What do you mean?" I questioned back.

"You two were tangled up in each other when my mom made me go and check on you two sleeping beauties." He clarified his end. I had no clue that Ross actually saw us cuddled together, that is so embarrassingly awkward.

"Oh, I told him about my childhood." I simply answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"Really?" he was shocked and I could see a hint of proud-ness. It took him forever to drag that story out of me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Willingly?" he had to add for clarification.

"Yup." I popped the p.

"There has to be something between you two. I had to pry that information out of you."

I looked at him, not wanting to reveal my true feelings. He's learned to read me. He can tell what I'm thinking, just by my expression of my face and eyes. I've become an open book to some of my friends here.

"I knew it."

"It's too soon." He looked at me confused. "He broke up with Melissa when she came over this morning." I informed.

"Really?" he was surprised his brother actually had the balls to get rid of the bitch.

"Yeah. He's also a little too old for me right now. Maybe in a few years." I added.

"There is no limit on love." He quoted.

"There is when one's a minor."

"Touche."

------

After my conversation with Ross, we discussed a majority of random things pertaining to our lives, like usual. Minutes passed and I decided that it would be wise to make my way back to John's room.

"What were you doing?" he questioned, staring at the screen of his macbook that was positioned on his lap when he heard me come in. He sat on his bed, his back against the wall, legs straight out, but with the right crossed over the left, and the computer rested his slender thighs.

"Visiting my good friend, Ross." I replied with a shrug, like it was no big deal, because in reality it really wasn't. I climbed back into bed and as close to John as I could get to catch a glance at what he was doing. Being cramped together was becoming sort of a routine for us; it really didn't faze either one of us. He had a word document opened, finished typing some last words, and then exited out. I couldn't tell what he was typing from the glare of the light and the angle I was sitting at.

"Are you sure there's nothing between you two?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I let a small chuckle escape from between my lips, unthinkingly.

"What?" he turned his head to look at me. His expression showed total confusion to my outburst.

"Nothing." I shook my head and tried to tame my fit.

"You sure?" he questioned because he didn't believe me for one second, turning to rest his laptop on the nightstand to his right.

"Yup." I smiled widely, hamming it up.

We sat in silence for a few moments. The clock on the wall read roughly 3:45. _Shit. _

_"_You ready to go home?" he asked after watching me observe the clock.

"Not even remotely a little bit." I sighed, throwing my head back.

"I'd let you stay over again, but people would start talking." He replied, patting my leg in a comfortingly.

"I'll have a sleepover with Ross." I concluded, turning my neck to look at him. His hand was still rested on my thigh.

"Ilene and Jess wouldn't be too happy with that." He shook his head and I let mine roll back into its previous position.

"Oh fuck. They don't know what happened to me!" I realized. "They could think I got shot or kidnapped, or raped!"

"Nah. It's cool. Rach called your aunt and said that you were sleeping over her house." He removed his warm hand from its place.

"Really?"

"Yep. It was that easy." He smiled, obviously proud that they believed the lie.

"Good. But I'm going to have to tell Jess what really happened." I told him.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Because I think we started this 'no secrets between us' thing." I tried to explain.

"And why would you do that?"

"So she would tell me about her past with Kennedy, so I understood why she was all strange when he came around." I added.

"True." Was all he said as he arose from the bed and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a little tone.

"To get your clothes." He replied. "You really want to go home in my boxers?"

"Makes sense." I nodded at his logic.

"Well if you really want to keep them, it'll cost you." He replied, confusing me for a second.

I realized what he meant, took the closest pillow to me, propped myself up on my knees, and chucked it at him. "Go get me my clothes you pervert!"

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" I heard a small voice come from out the hallway, behind John's frame in the doorway.

"She's wearing my underwear." John told him secretively, but loud enough for me to hear.

"So you guys… Ew." Shane inferred and then walked away.

"Ughhhhh!" I let out as I flopped back on the bed.

John left the doorway laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Criticize me! I need criticism. **


	12. Ilene Speaks

**A/N: Here's a little something**

* * *

I got up and started to make John's bed while I waited for him to come back with my clothes.

"Here." He stood in the doorway. I started to walk towards him and he threw my clothes at me. I caught the articles of clothing and continued towards him. I closed the door in his face.

"Hey." He whined.

"I'm getting dressed." I yelled back, slipping into my jeans.

"It's my room."

"They're your eyes." I retorted, zipping and buttoning my pants.

"It is also my room." He said again.

In my jeans and John's shirt, I cracked open the door and stuck my head out. "You really want to come in?"

"Just get dressed." He smiled.

"Oh my god." I slammed the door back in his face.

"Hurry up. I have to get in my room." He hollered.

I threw my newly clean shirt on and threw open the door. "FYI it's not your room. Your parents own the house, not you."

He entered his room and grabbed his keys off of his desk.

"You couldn't ask me to grab them?" I eyed from my position if front of the doorway, where he last left me.

"Nope." He replied. "After you." He gestured for me to exit the room first.

I descended the stairs with John right behind me. I glanced towards the kitchen and noticed Mrs. O preparing something. She saw me and smiled a small smirk. _That's abnormal_.

John took the lead, and I followed him outside the house.

"Pick a car." He declared referring to his white pick-up truck and small, black BMW.

"Doesn't matter." I replied, my mind still processing the meaning behind Mrs. O's lack of greeting.

We got into his BMW.

Once we were buckled up and on our way I asked, "Is your mom okay?"

"I think so, why?"

"Cause she didn't greet me or anything." I clarified.

"Oh, yeah. She's still mad about last night, and the fact that none of us took care of you until it was too late." He passed on.

"Wow. Really?" I responded. "I'm 16, I'm not that incapable of taking care of myself." I folded my arms over my chest and stared out my window.

"Yeah she thinks of you as one of her babies. And you kind of are incapable after last night." He smirked at the second sentence.

"That wasn't even my fault. It was peer pressure." I raised my voice.

"You drank the stuff. Melissa didn't hold you down and force it through your esophagus." he advised.

"I thought you were on my anti-Melissa side." I dropped my arms and stared at him.

"I am, but in reality it was your fault for getting yourself sick."

Defeated, I stopped my arguing and went to staring out my window, leaving the car in utter silence.

---

When I got over myself a few minutes later, I remembered what John was doing on his computer. I turned my head to face him. "What was that stuff?"

"What was what?" he asked, staring at the road like a good driver.

"What you were doing on your computer before."

"Oh, new lyrics that I wrote."

I was so excited. "Oooo! Can I read them?"

"Maybe when they're done, and I think you're worthy enough." He advised me with a smirk.

"I have to be worthy to read what thousands of girls are going to be fawning over." I snickered in disbelief.

He nodded in clarification.

"Well then." I sunk back in my chair again. _Why is he not giving in to me anymore?_

---

I entered my summer home and came to face Aunt Ilene sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug between her hands. She did not look happy.

"Natalie Marie I am extremely upset with you." Where the first words that flew out of her mouth.

_Oh shit._ "For what?" _I thought Rach handled everything._

"For not calling to say you were staying out all night, or giving me a fair warning." She uncovered.

"Sorry. I fell asleep. And Rach said she called you." I started to ramble out excuses.

"Oh she did, at 2am." She informed me. "Usually I wouldn't care, but you're my responsibility when you're staying here. And to top it off, you weren't even at a party with people I know."

"_I_ know them, they're my friends. I hung out with them last summer with no problem at all." I brought up.

"But now's the time when everyone is getting into alcohol and drugs; also the fact that Jess wasn't there to watch you makes it worse."

"And you don't trust me." I folded my arms across my chest."

"I trust you. I just don't trust the people your with." Aunt Ilene lightened her tone.

"You'd rather me hang out with Jess and her friends." I mumbled.

"That's a good idea. For a whole week when you aren't in your room, you'll be with Jess and her band. Fair enough?" she concealed.

"No. That's not fair. I'm only here for two more weeks!" I shouted at her.

"Would you rather be locked in your room?" he asked, taking a ship of whatever was in her mug.

"No." I went back to mumbling.

"Good."

"This is so unfair." I said, storming away and up to my room.

"This is how a mother is supposed to act." I heard her yell from behind me.

--

I flopped onto my bed and let out one big, anger-filled sigh. I stared at the plain white ceiling for a couple of minutes before Jess let herself in.

"So what really happened last night?" she asked placing herself at the foot of my bed.

"Which part of last night?" I asked, still sprawled out on my bed.

"First, how was the concert?" she asked cheerily.

"They were good, but we had some bitchy girls come up and try to get hooked up with Garrett, John, and Kennedy." I replied, still in my mood from the showdown with Ilene.

"Ooo how was that?" she pushed for information.

"Garr and Kenny got off easy since Rach and Gabi were there. But we had some problems when it came down to John." I was still lying down, staring at the white paint.

"And they were?"

"I tried to explain to them that he has a girlfriend, it's not me, and that she's not here. But John saved me and called the three of them up on stage."

"Ok, then what?"

"Then we went to the after party at Max's house. Melissa de Vil tried to kill me with some sort of alcoholic substance. I got sick, went to the bathroom to puke, John followed me, held my hair, and stayed with me until I finished. Rach made him take me home. He took me to his house cause I was already asleep and because he didn't want to deal with Aunt Ilene or you. I slept over, he took care of me, we talked, I came home." I gave her the quick synopsis.

"What'd you sleep in?" she eyed me, with the same reaction Rach had when she asked John.

"John's clothes. And before you ask his mom dressed me with my underwear still on."

"Anything else happen?" she could tell there was more.

"I told him about Kearl and everything." I started to prop myself up.

"Wow. He must be special." She said softly.

"I also hung out with Ross for an hour and we talked." I added to take her mind off of John and I's serious conversation.

"So which boy do you like more?" she wondered.

"I don't know." I was sitting up fully; my legs crossed Indian-style.

"You _have _to choose. You have no choice."

"I don't know. Ross is my age, so we have that in common and he's easy to talk to, and he gets me. And the mediator between me and John is the band. But John is sweet and handsome and his smile is beautiful and I can get lost in his eyes. But he's so much older than me, but he also takes care of me. And what brought me to Ross _is _John." I rambled, weighing the brothers against each other.

"Well all the signs point to John." She observed, trying to make my pick easier.

"I guess they do."

"Well you have a full week to decide." She patted my knee, a smile on her face, silently laughing that her mother grounded me for the little information that she knew, instead of the full story, which I probably deserved to be punished for. _I'm a teenager god dammit!_

"Yup." I agreed stoically.

* * *

**Criticize me! I need criticism. **


	13. Godsex

**A/N: Here ya go!**

* * *

Two days passed and out of protest I locked myself in my room with no internet access or cell phone. Just me, myself, and my thoughts. I'm surprised these haven't gotten me in trouble. I laid in my pajamas above the covers and blankly stared at the all-too-familiar while ceiling, thinking, analyzing, and replaying that night and following day with John.

Jess barged in, startling me. "Hey, practice and then a get together tonight, you in?" she asked, really not giving me much of a choice of saying no.

"Sure." I said exasperated, while motioning into a sitting position.

"Don't sound too excited now." She smiled.

I looked over at her, still in my doorway. "When are we leaving?"

"Five." She replied.

The digital clock read 3:58. "Guess I gotta get ready." I forced myself to move towards my untouched dresser.

"I guess, unless you want to go out like that. I don't think the guys would care. They might ridicule you though." She laughed, closed my door, and walked away to finished getting ready herself.

---

"Hey guys." Jess greeted them all, when we got to Brian's basement for the practice session.

"Well, well if it isn't our little jail bird." That was Josh's wonderful greeting.

"Shut up. I didn't do anything wrong. Ilene is just overreacting." I quickly defended myself. He looked at me with a crooked expression for a moment, before he decided it didn't matter. I forgot that no one knows about what really happened, except for Jess.

"Sure she is." Stephen nodded, obviously sarcastically. I shot daggers at him. He didn't notice though, he was too busy getting his bass ready.

I noticed three girls sitting on the observation couch. Jess followed my eyes and introduced me to them. "Natalie, these are Brian, John, and Stephen's girlfriends."

"Hi." I waved.

"That's Chelsea, Kendall, and Shelbie." She continued. Chelsea has long wavy blonde hair; she was in dark blue skinny jeans, a white cami with a yellow velour juicy track jacket, with brown gemstone gladiators. She looks very fake and material; I don't know what Brian see's in her. Kendall has long, curly light brown hair, she was simply wearing jean bermuda's and green tank top, with simple flip flops. She seems to fit well with John, they both are laid back and observe; that's the vibe that she's giving me. Lastly, Shelbie has beautiful silky black hair that runs past her shoulders and frames her face perfectly; she was in black leggings and an oversized grey tee with black high top vans. Stephen and she look a lot alike, it's so cute. "And that's Conner." Jess pointed over to a smaller boy around my age sitting in the metal chair by the far end of the couch. He has black hair that was kind of long, but not mullet long, he was also dressed in a black t-shirt and dark navy blue jeans; not the skinny kind, he mustn't be a band boy.

"Hey" he jerked his head up, acknowledging me.

"Hi." I said again.

"He's Josh's little brother." Jess whispered in my ear.

"No way!"

"What?" Connor was confused, and I can tell he knew we were talking about him.

"You do not look alike. He's way cuter than you." I turned to Josh, still for some reason tuning his guitar.

"Thanks, Nat." he replied, looking up, and then back down.

"No problem."

The band ran through more songs that I haven't heard of. It's a nice change, definitely listening to them instead of The Maine everyday is a nice change, but I miss my boys terribly.

"I really like Cross Your Fingers. I think that's my favorite." I whispered Chelsea on my right. As the band started playing I sat between her and Kendall.

"Yeah that's a cool song." I could tell she really wasn't into sitting here and listening them, but I guess she came to make Brian happy. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" she changed the subject.

"No."

"Why not?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, you're fucking hot. I'll date you." Connor jumped in, now sitting on the armrest next to Chelsea.

"How old are you?" I asked him, slightly appalled.

"Almost fifteen." He said matter-of-factly.

"I'll think about it. If I figure out my own issue, then I'll give you a call." I winked at him.

Chelsea's eyes brightened, like she was just given a Tiffany's necklace for free. "What's your issue?" she asked genuinely.

"I think I might like John O'Callaghan." I looked down at my lap.

"No way!" she screeched. "He's… oh my god!"

"What? Is that bad?" I got concerned, like there's something I didn't know that I really should.

"No, but he's wanted by a bunch of little fangirls." Connor added his two-cents.

"And he went to school with my friend's brother, and he's like, a drunk." She said softly. "He does coke too." She added.

"Really? How long have you known this?" I started to get worried.

"Um, Tim's ex-girlfriend Rebecca told us." She said.

"Are you sure they meant my John?" I questioned to make sure she's giving me the right information.

"Yup."

"Because he's only ever drunken one beer with me around, and never have I ever been in the presence of drugs, only assortments of alcohol." I defended. I can't believe she actually believes this shit.

"Maybe he does it in the confines of his room." She shrugged.

"No, I've stayed in his room. Nothing but guitar picks and clothing."

"She was probably just bashing the guys, because she was pissed that Tim broke up with her." She backtracked.

"Yeah, probably." I agreed with that.

Instead of giving in to the urge to move into Connor's old seat, I slouched back down into the couch. We sat in silence until all the instruments were packed away safely.

"You guys ready to go back to our place?" Stephen asked us, pulling Shelbie up from her place on Kendall's left and planting his lips to hers.

"Or is Natalie secretly getting picked up by Kennedy, to spend another night in Johno's arms?" Josh smirked, resting his arm on his completely opposite looking brother's shoulder. How the fuck did he know I slept over John's? I am going to slaughter Jess if she slipped the word to them.

"Nope. I'm with you lovely people all night." I smiled back.

"Don't worry; I'll protect _this_ lovely lady all night." Connor came over and draped his arm across my shoulders, making Josh's arm fall and leaving him slightly unbalanced for a moment. As Connor stood next to me, I could tell he really hasn't hit puberty yet, he's almost three inches shorter than me, and very scrawny, his voice wasn't that deep either.

"Thanks Connor, but I've got her." Jess came over and replaced his arm with one of her own.

"That's cool." He backed away, arms in the air to surrender. "But if anyone comes on to her, she's mine." He pointed over to me, his eyes taking a quick sweep around the room first, to make sure everyone got the message.

"Whatever." Josh replied.

"Connor, leave Nattie alone." Brian piped in, from standing next to Chelsea who was still perched on the couch, now engaged in her Blackberry.

---

At the Gomez household, Stephen led Shelbie over to an open tan couch, Kendall and John took their place in the corner chair, her on his lap, just playing around with each other's hands and intertwining their fingers, and Chelsea was talking to a group of girls while Brian was standing there with a drink in hand watching her. He looks really bored.

"Here I'll introduce you to some of my crowd." Connor came up from behind us, throwing his arm over my shoulder again and tearing me away from Jess's side. I looked over my shoulder at her with pleading eyes, this kid was never going to give up, and I don't want to be wandering this house only knowing Connor. She turned on her heels and walked in the opposite direction that Connor was pulling me in, totally disregarding my silent plea.

Connor and I walked around the lower level of the house, his arm specifically draped across my shoulders the whole time, for show. He introduced me to many people and faces. I know I will never remember them, they were very hostile towards little Connor and myself, the newbie.

As we made our way back to the beginning of the circle we seemed to have made, a boy with longish, semi-curly brown hair, a blue plaid shirt, and regular jeans descended the staircase alone with a blue party cup in hand.

"This is Justin Godsey, Stephen's best friend." Connor introduced him to me.

"Hey there." He smiled. I could tell he has a radiating personality, he seems so nice.

"Hi." I replied with a smile of my own.

"Who might you be?" he asked, and I mentally cursed myself for not introducing myself, even though Connor has been doing it for me for the majority of the night.

"This is my girl Natalie." Of course that's how connor introduces me.

He eyed me, not believing Connor for a second. _I like Justin already. _

"I'm not his girl." I clarified taking Connor's arm off of my shoulders.

"It's okay little buddy, you'll getter next time." Justin said to Connor. Connor got offended by my action and Justin's comment so he stormed off like a little girl who didn't get her way.

"Well I guess I'm all alone now." I sighed a flopped onto the green loveseat that was pushed up against the side of the staircase, next to the small bookshelf.

"Nah, you're not. You've got me." Justin replied and flopped down on my right, mimicking my previous action.

"I don't see how that's any better, I don't even know you."

"Well let's get to know each other." He draped his arm across the back of the couch, barely touching me. My heart started racing, I have no clue what to do. Should I run? Should I wait to see what's going to happen? Or should I let him down gently?

"I don't-" I tried for the letting him down option.

"Come on I won't hurt you, or spike your drink, or take advantage of your innocence." He put his hands up, surrendering, his cup still in his right hand.

"I don't think I'm that innocent." I whispered, remembering what happened the last time I was at a party.

"Oh do share." He was very interested.

"I guess you can say I 'run' with The Maine." I started. "I've been hanging out with them the past two summers I've been here."

"I don't see how that's corrupting your innocence."

"I've partied with them and there's been alcohol." I looked down at my empty lap when I said that, purposely not adding what Melissa spiked my drink with.

"Alcohol is a part of being a teenager." He informed me, taking a sip out of his cup.

"Well does every teenager sleep with their lead singer?" I whispered, but he heard me. He's a good listener.

"You had sex with John!" he wanted to fully shout, but saved me the embarrassment and whisper-shouted it.

"No no no. I just slept over. In the same bed as him. Really close together…" I trailed off.

"I don't see how that's horrible."

"I'm so much younger than him." I sighed, throwing my arms down for effect.

"And that has nothing to do with it. If I was him, I'd take you all for myself, and never let you go. Three year difference or not. You're cute, and undeniably hot." He added his two-cents.

"Thanks…" how else do you respond to a compliment of that standard from practically a total stranger.

"So do you want him?" he asked, moving a little closer to me.

"What!?"

"Do you like him?" he clarified.

"I guess…"

"What's with the guessing? It's either 'fuck yeah' or 'the dudes a prick.'" He changed the simple 'yes' or 'no' into his own terms.

"Um… I'm kind of good friends with his brother, who's my age." I added in my dilemma.

"Ah, sibling rivalry. Nicholas and I get into it all the time. He usually wins."

"Aww, poor Godsey." I felt comfortable enough with his to call him by his nickname/last name.

"Yeah, he's seven. I guess I had it coming. I'm not that cute." He pouted.

I had an urge and leaned over and kissed his cheek, in a totally friendly manner. "You are very cute Justin Godsey." I told him sincerely. "You kind of look like a caveman, but a sexy caveman." I giggled.

"Thanks." He took another sip.

"You're Welcome, Godsex." I decided he needed a better nickname.

"Godsex?" he raised his eyebrows, questioning.

"Yup. Godsex." I replied smiling.

"I think I can live with that." He nodded, giving me approval to call him that.

"Good."

I hung out with Justin for a while longer until Jess found us together, and decided it was time to go. Moments before she was completely happy being around her friends and partying with them, and now it was time to go, and right when I was feeling comfortable here too; what the fuck?

As we were exiting through the front door, I heard someone shout, "Kenny, Hey! Glad you could make it, bro!"

And there was my answer.

* * *

**Criticize me! I need criticism. **


	14. Kidnapped

**A/N: I think I'm getting better at imagery. LONGEST. ONE. YET. **

* * *

Waking up around 8 AM with nothing to do around the house because no one was home and that means I have no way of going anywhere else. My life has gotten very, very dull. I got fed up of staring at my old friend, the all too familiar white ceiling that I know where every crack is without having to open my eyes for a reference. I threw on black spandex shorts that could pull off for Soffee shorts, a purple tank top, and my unused, sparkling grey Nike runners; the spandex and sports bra is too revealing for me, and I really don't want people seeing my no-six-pack stomach jiggling around as I'm running. I skipped down the staircase and out the front door. I was focused on putting the right earpiece in my ear, and didn't notice the red truck sitting next to the curb at the end of my pathway.

"Come on loser, you're coming over." I heard a male voice yell through the passenger window from his position on the driver's side. Startled, I looked up, and saw the very familiar smiling face, happy eyes, and brown hair of Ross O'Callaghan. I picked up my walking pace to make it to the open seat next to him that was waiting for me.

"Quoting Mean Girls. Classic." I said, buckling my seatbelt.

"I try." He smiled back, putting the car into drive.

"Why the sudden decision to kidnap me now? And not while I was caged?" I asked looking out my window, resting my head on the comforting glass. This feels nice. I felt small invisible butterflies in my stomach, not the nervous ones, the happy ones; my _I hate life _mood that has been attached to me has disapperared suddenly and I feel like I'm whole again. That last part is pretty _Twilight _but it's true. Without my best friend I really felt lost, not to mention that I know I'll be seeing more of the gang throughout some point in my day.

"First off," he started to argue. "I'm not kidnapping you, I'm taking you out for your first day of freedom." I smiled at the fact that he knew and counted the exact day that I would be able to see them again. Honestly, I didn't even remember that this was my first day back into my normal routine. "Secondly, you were banned from seeing any of us." I rolled my eyes. I could have seen them if any of them risked coming to get me. "Thirdly, everyone missed you terribly." I felt my eyes get wide and my heart started beating slightly faster, hoping that the 'everyone' included John. "And lastly, you're leaving in three days."

I sighed loudly. "Two. I leave Saturday morning, so it doesn't even count as a day." My mood just fell a little. Why must he remind me? I never want to leave, I love it here, I actually have friends, and people who care about me. This is how my life really should have been through my younger years.

"Two days then." He agreed, nodding his head once. "Are you all packed?"

"Yup, I needed something to do while I was on lockdown."

"What, you didn't hang out with Jess and her overly awesome group of friends?" he did his impersonation of Janice from Mean Girls. What is with him today? He's really trying hard to make me happy.

"No. I did. But I prefer my crowd over hers."

"What's so bad about them?" he was totally curious.

I sat up properly in my seat, back straight facing the windshield, with my eyes looking straight ahead. "Nothing, I get along with some, but to others I'm just Jess's baby cousin." I explained. He should know, some people only want to be friends with him because he's John's brother. "And at least you guys treat me like I'm a capable person." I added, trying to get the point across, but regretted it once it left my lips.

"And by you guys, you mean the band." He stated, not bringing up the _Melissa Thing_.

"Yeah. Well you too, but we're in the same boat." I used my pointer finger and repeatedly waved it between the two of us for effect.

"True, true. But the guys like you better than me." he stated blandly and truthfully.

"That's because I take an interest in their music." I obviously countered.

"I like their music and I support them! I just don't want to be in that business myself." He replied.

"Ok." I said for lack of responses, and I changed the subject so then we don't work our way into sticky matters. "So what are we doing today?"

"You and I are going out to lunch and then I was thinking about just chilling by the pool." He loosened up his grip on the steering wheel that he apparently tightened with the last thing he said.

"Ok," I said, completely happy with the agenda. "But I have to go back and get my suit."

"It's all taken care of." Ross stated.

"How-" this confused me terribly. How the hell did he get my bathing suit when I've been hiding in my room all the time and haven't used it in a while? The blue and white bikini was sitting on the floor of my room, untouched and unused in weeks.

"Don't worry about it." He replied, keeping his attention on the road ahead of him.

What's up with him? He's never this mysterious; that's John's department. There has to be something going on. What does he know that I don't? Probably a sure hell of a lot because I haven't had any contact with them in soo long.

"So where are we going for lunch?" again I changed the subject, but this time because I was purely curious.

"Where do you want to go?" he countered.

"Anywhere with a bacon burger." I admitted, thinking about the juicy beef and greasy bacon underneath a warm bun, it was making me so hungry.

"You're lucky I eat meat."

"Another reason why I don't fit in with her friends." I rested my head on the headrest and looked up at the cars ceiling.

"They're vegetarians?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and unintentionally making that cute face of confusion; his right eyebrow raises, while his left falls a little making that eye kind of squint, and he gets three lines horizontally running across his forehead, and he presses his lips together, tight on the left side of his lips causing a dimple to form there.

"Vegans. That's worse." I admitted my disgust, while watching his face turn back into its normal self as he contemplated in the information.

"I can imagine." He agreed. "Bacon and beef it is then." He very suddenly made a right hand turn, causing me to hit into the door and laugh at that fact.

Shortly later, we pulled up to the local Omaha Steaks restaurant.

---

We walked inside and were seated at a booth next to the window that over looked the parking lot in front of the restaurant. I scotched into the booth so that the window was on my right hand side, and Ross climbed in across from me.

We sat in silence, mulling over the menus that rested open on the table in front of us. We were pulled out of our considering by a friendly greeting.

"Hey." The person said. The voice was familiar, more familiar than Ross's was.

"Hey." Ross looked up at the person and spoke back.

"What are you two doing?" The voice asked, I felt this directed towards me.

"Eating meat." I replied, gazing at the burger section. If I look I know I would lose my cool.

"Jess's crowd is a bunch of vegans." Ross clarified because the person was probably looking at me strangely.

"Rough." They unknowingly agreed to Ross and I's reaction to that fact in the car before. "That's right, it's your first day out of lockdown." They realized.

I nodded, knowing Ross wasn't going to answer this one because it was a directly to me.

"Well have fun you two." The familiar person said as they ran off.

I waited a few seconds and then looked out the window to be discrete. I saw that tall, skinny frame, with tousled brown hair climb into the driver's seat of their black BMW, and some brunette girl climbed into the passenger side. _No. Fucking. Way._

"You okay?" Ross asked, sensing something was wrong. Obviously knowing something was up.

"Yeah." I choked out, watching the little black Beemer graze out of its parking space and onto the main road with graceful ease.

"Good. This is a no negativity or depression based day." He informed me, his expression completely serious. His green eyes stared me down, making his point clear, and also scaring me a little bit.

"Leave it to you to make rules." I shook my head in disbelief that he actually would make a legit rule for me to be happy.

"I want you to have fun on your last days here."

"I thought that was the goal for the summer." I countered.

"It is." He replied then taking a sip of water from his glass. "But the more fun you have on your last day, the better you'll remember us by." He was sad, he was trying to hide it, but we've become attached to each other that it's become easy for us to read the other just by their body movements.

"I will _never_ forget my best friend." I replied, emphasizing never. It was the total truth, too, I would never and could ever forget Ross, he is the only person my age in both New York and Arizona who is this close to me, because they wanted to be and because I actually let him get to know me.

"Oh gosh." He was flattered; I could see a little pink fill his overly tanned cheeks. He's so cute it's uncanny.

"Haha."

We ordered and ate our lunch; I got my burger and Ross order one for himself as well. As we ate in semi-silence I couldn't help but think about who that girl was that climbed into John's BMW, and why she was with him in the first place. It made no sense, she was never at any of the parties and I've never seen her before.

Ross paid for the both of us, we got into his truck, and he drove us back to his place; both of us sitting in utter silence thanks to my overanalyzing.

---

We entered the familiar O'Callaghan household and as the front door opened a wave of vanilla and lilacs came rushing towards me, I fell at ease and my mouth pulled up in a giant smile. Ross made his way over to the kitchen island. I followed slowly behind him.

He took what looks like to be items of clothing, and chucked it at me. "Here's your suit."

"Where did you get this?" I was so confused; this is the exact bathing suit that was lying on my floor when I left the house this morning.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, walking over to the door that led to the laundry room where his swim trunks must be hiding.

"Fine. Whatever." I brushed it off and made my way upstairs to the bathroom adjacent to John's room.

Before entering the bathroom, I stopped in front of John's door. Too chicken to knock and actually face him, I put my ear against the white wood to listen for any activity inside. Nothing. My heart fell a little; I was hoping to hear something, anything that resembled John.

I changed into the identical blue and white bikini still dumbfounded as to how Ross received this. As I was changing I noticed that my pale white skin of the areas that were covered up all summer was like twenty shades lighter than the rest of my body. This put me in such a good mood. I no longer look that albino!

I skipped down the stairs and back into the kitchen where I left Ross.

"Omg I'm so tan!" were the first words out of my mouth when I saw him.

"I'm always tan." He replied in a joking voice, but telling the total truth.

"Shut up, you live under the sun."

"That's not my fault." He came closer to me, light blue towel and a green one for him. Noticeably, both our towels matched our suits. Got to love Mrs. O's need to color coordinate.

"You suck." I replied. I put my hand out to receive the towel, but he instead decided that my mouth was a better receiver and shoved the soft fabric in my face. "You're such an ass."

He laughed, shaking his head, and making his way out the sliding door and to the pool in the backyard.

-

We sat on the edge of their in-ground pool, our feet dangling in the deep end while our torsos and thighs soaked in the sun.

"You're acting weird." I stated randomly. My hands placed behind me, and my head thrown back, eyes closed, using my arms to support my weight.

"No I'm not." He denied.

"Yeah you are." I turned my head to look at him with serious eyes, but the sudden sunlight hurt them, so it came out as a squinty stare thing.

"Nope." He popped his p.

"Yup." I popped the p in mine also, moving myself into a full sitting position. He was being annoying. Why couldn't he just tell me what's up. Is it about that girl John's with? Or worse?

"How so?" he asked, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"You're being as mysterious and cryptic as your brother." I convicted him.

"Shane? He's been acting weird since the last time you've been here. He hasn't looked directly at John in a while." He tried to say seriously, knowing that that was not what I was talking about.

I played along. "I wonder why."

"Yeah. Me too. But it's hilarious."

"Of course you'd think that." I shook my head, giggling.

All of a sudden I was falling forward towards the refreshing crystal blue water beneath me.

"Ah!" I screamed. "What was that for!" I yelled, once I reached the water's surface, rubbing my eyes to get the water out of them.

"For not being able to come to practice." I looked up and saw John's chiseled face, tousled yet beautiful brown hair, and enchanting green eyes looking back at me. I was frozen in my spot for a moment, I forgot how, dare I say, beautiful he is. I swam over to the ledge next to Ross where I was formerly sitting, and where John was now standing with that same brunette by his side. "And I just wanted to piss you off." He shrugged like everything was okay.

"Mission accomplished." I replied with a forced grinning smile.

"Oh, this is Dana, Eric's sister." he remembered, and pointed the girl that was standing next to him. She wasn't that short, but she wasn't taller than me that's for sure. Her hair was a very dark brown, and could probably be classified as black, her eyes where big and brown, and I could see the resemblance of Halvo in her. They're faces were shaped the same and their eyes are kind of identical too.

"Hey." I jerked my head towards her, using my arms that rested on the cement next to Ross to keep me afloat.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard tons of things about you." Her voice was very sweet, and almost kind of motherly.

I could only imagine all the things the guys told her. "Oh god."

She heard the worry in my voice. "All good. Except for your, um, mishap."

"Yeah. I've chosen to forget that day." I took a glance over at John, he looked a little uncomfortable talking about that subject. I couldn't pin point if it was the fact that his girlfriend drugged me, or what we did the following day.

"I found it adorable how Johnny-Boy took care of you. He's never done that for anyone else."

"Oh-" I started to say. I'm the only one John's ever taken care of in a time of need?

"That's because Nattie's special." Ross interrupted me.

"She sure is." I heard John agree in a low tone. "Come on Dana, we got to go." He said louder, placing his hand on her shoulder to make it official.

"I'll talk to you later." She smiled and waved at me, before she turned around and followed John back into the house.

"Bye." I called back. "I like her." I told Ross, hauling myself back in a sitting position next to him, now all soaking wet.

"Yeah. Everyone loves Dana. She's their surrogate big sister." he told me. So that means that there's probably nothing going on between them because she's like John's big sister. "She's pretty hot too." He added with a smiled. This time I knew he totally meant it.

* * *

**Criticize me! I need criticism. **


	15. Chinese Food &Vitamin D is my Kryptonite

**A/N: It's kinda bad in the beginning, but I think the ending is nice. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Ross arose from the brown fabric woven lounge chair that he was resting in to my left, while I was lying on my stomach, trying to get some sun on my back. "I'm done in the sun. Want some food?" he asked, starting to make his way past me towards the door.

"As much as I love food," I mumbled, still lying on my stomach, so my cheek was squished against the fabric. "I'm loving the Vitamin D a little more."

"We can order Chinese." He coaxed, knowing that that is my favorite type of food.

"On the other hand…" I put my palms flat against the fabric and pushed myself up quickly.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled, knowing that I was going to obey him.

"You know me way too well."

We walked into the kitchen, still in our bathing suits, towels in hand because we were already completely dry. I took the towel that he placed on the island counter to take the menu out of the junk drawer, and I threw them into the laundry room; feeling like a boss because I got them right in the hamper basket.

"What do you want?" Ross asked me.

"Surprise me. I'll eat anything." I replied, making my way back upstairs to the bathroom with the bag of clothing Ross packed for me along with my suit sometime this morning.

He laughed. "Don't I know it."

"Shut up." I called back to him as I was scaling the stairs.

I threw on the dark navy blue Bermudas and All Time Low "Could Stop Should Stop" black and gold merch shirt that Ross picked out without my knowing.

"When's it gonna be here?" I asked, spotting Ross sitting at the island counter, now in black basketball shorts and a dark green tee shirt.

"Twenty minutes." Was his response.

"Wow that's fast."

"Yup." He rose from the seat and we went into the den to watch some T.V. while time passed. It was almost five thirty and we tuned into a Silent Library marathon on MTV.

Soon enough, John and Dana walked in with two brown paper bags shared between them; one in each of their grips.

"Here you go mongrels." John walked into the den, and held the bag out to me. I reached for it, but he pulled it up high over my head. I reached up again, but he moved it higher.

Before I reached for the bag again, Dana scolded, "John give the girl her food." He obliged and placed the food in my lap. I looked up at him, catching him looking at me for a second before walking out with Dana and up to his room.

By the time we finished our food, Ross and I were getting tired of watching people get abused for cash.

"Wanna play?" he asked me, nodding towards the wii.

"Sure." I shrugged, sitting up and moving to the end of my seat on the couch; while he went over and plugged all the wires in to where they belonged so we could play.

"Preference." He asked, still connecting things together.

"Brawl." I smiled to myself, knowing he hated that game but played it because Shane and I love it.

"Wimp." He knew that I chose it because it was one of the only games that I had a decent chance of dominating completely at.

"You'll be the one crying when I kick your ice climbing ass." I retorted, a smile huge on my face. This was not a serious situation.

"Just for that I'll be Lucas."

"Whatever floats your boat. Metanight will still prevail."

We played around three rounds of 3 stock, ending at around seven, right when we heard a huge crash coming from the backyard where Dana and John had relocated.

"What is your brother doing? Killing someone?" I asked, getting over the shock that I had from first hearing the crash.

"I don't know, it's John." He shrugged like nothing was wrong, resetting the game to another round. How could he not be curious as to what just broke?

"I'm going to the bathroom." I stated after Ross was crushed for the fourth time, by me none the less.

"That's good to know." He started to turn the wii off and plug the xbox back in.

I turned to the right to make it look like I was heading upstairs, but I really went into the kitchen sink and looked out the window to spy on whatever those two were doing back by the pool.

"What the-" I let slip through my lips, as I saw many of my friends gathered back there.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom." Ross said in my ear, coming up behind me making me jump with fright."

"I lied." I said, composing myself.

He grabbed me by my left wrist and dragged me to the glass sliding doors that led to the apparent party that was happening in the backyard. "Come on."

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as Ross and I exited the house. I noticed Max, Eric, Pat, Garrett, and Joel first.

"What even" I was still trying to process how this was able to pass by us throughout the day, and why they were screaming "surprise."

"Celebrating the end of your jail time." Max held up his can of Budweiser, and sort of a toast.

"Is this why Ross has been acting weird all day." I asked, direct at anyone who was willing to answer.

John emerged with Dana still glued to his side, both of them making their way through the people to be in front of us. "He's always weird, but yes it is." John answered me.

"And that's why I've been with John all day; he can't throw a civilized party even if his life depended on it." Dana added. A little bit of relief washed over me, for some unknown reason; I just felt a little more relaxed.

"Civilized? All of these guys are here, it's automatically not civilized." I shook my head with a smile.

"Civilized as in a reason to throw a party, not just to get drunk off their asses." She clarified. "Anyway they're all limited to one beer each." She looked over at the group of boys listening in to our conversation. Those boys included Max and Eric.

"Why?" There's always an unlimited amount of booze, it's kind of tradition with them.

"Cause I bought enough for everyone to have one." She smiled greatly, knowing how it would irk the guys later.

"She just wants to ruin the fun." Eric added in from the sideline.

"Shut up Eric." She retorted back at him.

"Make me." he stuck his tongue out at her.

She ignored him, coming over to me and linking our arms together and pulling me along with her; forcing Ross to let go of the gentle grip he had on my wrist. She sort of reminded me of Rachael, except that she was more motherly and Rach was like the older sister I've never had.

"I can't believe they did this." I sighed happily. Giddy to have us all back together again before I leave a second time for schooling.

"Yeah, they all love you." she told me. "It was solely John's idea by the way." She added a few moments later when there was some silence between us.

With that said, my mind started racing; thinking, planning, hoping, dreaming of so many situations. "Really?"

"Yeah. He knew that you were miserable the past few days, and wanted to make it up to you. He's still beating himself up over the whole Melissa thing; he thinks it's his fault that she slipped roofies into your drink."

"It's not though." The way he takes full responsibility for that makes me truly sad, and happy that he cares so much.

"I think he knows that, but keeps it as his excuse." She said. We were still walking arm in arm, towards that swing that I've watched the sun set from oh so many times before.

I was a little baffled. "Excuse?"

"For hanging around with you." she clarified, but not well; it just led to some more confusion on my part.

"He doesn't need a reason. I willingly come over all the time."

"It's probably what he tells the guys then." She shrugged, out of ideas.

"Oh."

John came up behind us when we reached the swing. "What are you two chit chatting about?" he asked us.

"Nothing really." Dana told him, unlinking our arms.

John countered, "I don't believe that."

"You don't have to." She started to walk back towards where the group of my, her, and John's friends sat around in a mob.

"What were you really talking about?" he asked me when she was far enough away from earshot.

I sat down in my usual spot on the swing, facing the darkening pink and orange traditional orange sky. "This party."

"What about it?" he took his usual spot on my left.

"Why you threw it." I spoke softly enough for him to hear me, my eyes fixed on the green grass beneath my white flip flops.

"I threw it because I missed you." He told me and a smile crept on my face. "And you're leaving." He added for good measure.

"Why is everyone bringing that up." I groaned, throwing my head back. "I don't want to go." I whined.

"Then stay." He said it like there was nothing wrong with it, like it was perfectly normal and there was nothing standing in the way.

"Ha. Yeah right." I scoffed.

"Live with Ross. I'm sure my mom won't mind." He shrugged. I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking.

"I'm sure mine wouldn't either." I added, knowing that she really wouldn't be home, like usual.

"Then," he started to ask before it hit him, "right, your aunt."

"Yeah."

"Alright no sad faces, come on." He got up and pulled me with him.

We were almost to the group when I was bombarded and picked up off of my feet and flung over a familiar shoulder with another guy messing up my hair. "Garrett, Kenny, put me down!" I shouted.

"Ok." They easily obliged and set me back onto my small feet.

"You guys suck." I told them, now that my brown hair was a complete mess upon my head.

"Hey baby girl. What have you been up to?" Rach rushed over from her hiding place behind Garrett.

"Staring at my ceiling."

"Not staring at the stars?" Kennedy asked.

"She only watches the sun." John added softly, but we all heard him.

Rach smiled his way. "Are you guys going to do an acoustic, for her?" she asked hopeful.

"Does she want us to?" John asked back.

"It doesn't matter." I replied. "Oh, speaking of your music, when am I going to be able to see those lyrics you were working on?" I brought up; hopefully he'll say yes with Rach here to pester him.

"In time, Natalie, in time." Was his only reply. Well that plan was a fail.

"Fine. But you owe me." I stared him down, meaning business.

Suddenly I was being pulled in the opposite direction of where I was concentrating on staring at John intently, him doing it back to me, but for his own humor. "Come on Natalie." Rach continued pulling me.

We got to the open grass right off of the cement by the pool area, and started dancing; Gabi was already waiting for us over there. Soon Garrett and Kennedy joined us. The two girls were sandwiching me in the middle, while their boyfriends were attached to their backs. I felt so out of place. I was without a dance partner and the two I was originally dancing with had squished me in between the dirty dancing that they were doing with their men. John started walking over this way, hopefully noticing my awkward situation. He joined in as my partner and we made some sort of triangular circle of the six of us dancing. Rach, Gabi, and I in the middle with the boys surrounding us. It was fun, I'm sure we were quite the show for everyone else.

Gabi and Rach dragged themselves and their boyfriends away, leaving John and I alone. "I'm guessing we can't play beer pong." I looked up at him, my mood heightened after the fun I just had dancing with my closest friends.

"Since when are you a drinker?" he countered.

"I'm not. But hanging out with you, I think I should start." I closed most of the distance between us an looked up at him, forcing him to look down at me. Our eyes locked, and simultaneously a smirk crept across our lips.

He replied, "That's wise." He closed the rest of the distance between us, leaving just under an inch between our two torsos. Each one of his hands was placed on either side of my waist, and his enchanting eyes were slowly coming closer in contact with my own.

"You're an ass." I started to say strong, but my voice faded as he was closing in on me.

* * *

**Reviews and Comments make me happy :D**


	16. Freedom

**A/N: WooHoo! Another chapter! But no reviews on the last one, so I really shouldn't have uploaded this one...**

* * *

My hands stayed glued to my sides, as John's face kept coming in closer to mine. I was frozen stiff, unable to move and unsure of what he was doing himself. He most likely saw the hesitation in my eyes. He rested his forehead against mine and held my gaze with his enchanting green eyes. My hands trailed up to his shoulder blades where I started to wrap my arms around his neck, he did the same to my waist; wrapping his arms around me and pulling my body closer to his. I moved my head to nuzzle my face in his neck, while he nuzzled his into the top of my head.

He took in the smell of my chlorinated hair and whispered sweetly, "I missed you, kid." My heart jumped and I tightened my grip on him.

Our moment, of whatever someone would call it, had to come to an end when Halvo walked over and told John that some people where gonna head out. When I first heard Halvo speak I stiffened in John's arms and he could tell this was very uncomfortable with Eric standing right there. Halvo also looked as awkward as I felt.

"People are heading out, if you want to say bye." He told us as we unlocked our hold and untangled ourselves from each other.

"Thanks man, we'll be over in a minute." John dismissed him, still standing relatively close to me, but neither of us touching.

Halvo walked away with nothing else said.

"Come on kid." He grabbed my hand in his and my heart leapt. _Am I finally his?_

After saying goodbye to Max, Tim, Justin, Andrew, Nick, Joel, and the rest of This Century, John and I joined Jared, Eric, Garrett, Rach, Gabi, Kennedy, Pat, and Dana around the glass outdoor table. John took the last of the metal chairs that matched the table and pulled me onto his lap. I noticed Rach and Gabi had small smug smiles when I was settled on him. He had one of his arms resting on the bronze metal armrest, while his other hand was lightly lying on my thigh, trying to be inconspicuous.

The sky was pitch black and stars were shining bright. Dana left at around 2 AM leaving the rest of us to talk amongst ourselves. As the night progressed, we all relocated to John's room. Piles of blankets and pillows were rested on the chair in the corner of the room. John went to sit on his bed and I took the place next to him.

I looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand and my heart fell, the time of my departure was getting closer and closer. "It's late, ugh, I think it's time to go." I groaned.

"No." John shook his head.

"Yes. Remember what happened last time?" I asked rhetorically.

"I do. But you're safe." He reassured me.

"You said that last time." I reminded him.

"But this time we're serious. Jess is covering for you." he informed me.

"How?" Why would she do that for me?

"You went out with Gabi and Rach for a spa and shopping day, you'll be back tomorrow when Jess comes and picks you up around 4:30 PM." He revealed my days events.

"Not bad. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, we thought long and hard." He added for little chuckles.

I looked away from John and took noticed to all the pillows and blankets which were now being spread out on the floor by the rest of the guys. "What are you guys doing?" I asked confused.

"Getting ready for bed." Jared answered obviously.

"This is a sleepover?" my face lit up with happiness.

"Yea." John shyly replied.

"Fuck yeah, my first sleepover with friends!" I was jumping out of my skin like a two year old who just accomplished the potty for the first time.

Eric looked at me like I was crazy. "Seriously?"

"Yup." I replied.

"You're deprived." John quickly said without thinking.

"I know. You don't have to remind me."

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"It's ok." I said softly back.

-  
Everyone spent the next half an hour back and forth between John's room and the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Here's your stuff." John threw an oversized grey shirt and a pair of black soffee shorts at me. The shorts were mine, but the shirt wasn't. It was the same grey shirt I wore the last time I slept over here.

I walked back into his dimly lit room and noticed seven sleeping lumps sprawled out of the floor. "They're out already?"

John was sitting on top of his neatly made bed in a pair of his basketball shorts and a regular white tee shirt that looked amazing on him. "They had more than one beer, I kept them covered." He told me.

"Typical." I shook my head and climbed over the covers and sat crossed legged facing him.

"Hey, shut it." He smiled back.

"So when are you gonna start being able to drive yourself around?" he randomly brought up.

"Next year, hopefully." I started to answer. "I have my permit now, but I have to wait until I'm seventeen to get my license."

"Ahh freedom. Sweet, sweet freedom. I remember those days." He reminisced, resting his head back against the white wall.

"Shut up. You're still living those days." I replied. "Oh wait. You really aren't. You still live with your mommy." I retorted.

"And so do you." he countered, looking at me.

"Technically I live in my mom's house, but no promise that my mother will actually be home. I see her once, maybe twice a week. So I'm practically living on my own and I'm not even the legal age yet."

"Well maybe you should stay here then." He brought up again, this time his voice was sweet and serious.

"Nah, I like my freedom." I told him.

"Me too."

"Then go get some." I joked.

"We're even in the freedom area." He settled the dispute, pointing his finger at me as he said this.

"How did we get started with this?" I rested my head against the wall, in my new sitting position directly adjacent to John, and then turning it to my left to look at him looking back at me.

"Stating the fact that you can't drive." He took his pointer finger and tapped the tip if my nose.

I defended myself, "I can too! Just not here."

"Well lookey here, I have the most freedom then." He concluded.

"Fuck you."

He out of nowhere jumped off of his bed. "Come on." He looked at me and jerked his head towards the door that led to the hallway.

I didn't ask where we were going or question him, I just followed him.

He led me into the garage and to his old white Ford pickup truck. He got in the driver's side and I the passenger seat. We drove in silence, John concentrating on the road and I just letting him lead me wherever.

"Where are we?" I asked as we pulled into a parking garage.

"8123, it's where we hang out from time to time." He said.

"A parking lot?"

"Yup. No one ever parks on the top layer, that's our spot." He clarified.

"Oh."

He stopped the car right at the end of the ramp and got out, coming over to my side and opening my door.

"Slide over." He told me.

I was confused and finally questioned him. "What?"

"Get in the driver's seat."

"No."

"Natalie." He said sternly.

I scooted over, and clutched my hands to the wheel. Fear was starting to build up. I've never been behind the wheel of a car before.

"I can't drive." I told him, my voice laced with fear and uncertainty.

"Yes you can." He leaned over and put the car in drive. "Now hit the gas." He instructed me.

"No."

"Hit the gas." He said again.

"No."

"Natalie hit the fucking gas!" he yelled at me.

Scared, I obeyed and hit the gas. We went flying forward at a very fast speed.

I saw him smiling through my peripheral vision. "Brake a little." He said.

I hit the brake hard and we came to an abrupt halt; both our bodies flying forward, but being restraint by our seatbelts.

"Oh my god." My heart was racing and my head felt like it was spinning. I could feel the adrenaline pulsating through my veins.

"It's okay. Try again." He reassured me. "Hit the gas." Was his first instruction. My foot lightly tapped the gas and we started to move. "Easy." He placed his left hand at the bottom of the steering wheel to guide me. "Easy. Ok. There you go." The car was moving gracefully through the lot. "Ok turn to the left, and go around the pole." We got around the only obstacle in our way; I was feeling a little comfortable behind the wheel. "Now we're in open space, you can go faster if you want."

"No. I'm good." I said stiffly.

"Stop being a wimp."

"I fucking scared right now!" I yelled back.

"Ok, then brake and collect yourself."

"If I do that then I'll get into that habit and I'll never be able to drive." I started being a little dramatic.

"Do whatever makes you happy."

_Whatever makes me happy? _Those words rung through my ears and the only response that passed through my mind were, _You make me happy. _

I got the hang of it and was able to go past 30mph. It was coming to the time of sunrise. John and I switched places at the wheel and he drove us to the eastern side of the parking lot and stopped the car. He got out again and I followed him back to the bed of the truck. He helped me up and followed me up there. He first went and sat with his back to the cab, facing the east and I sat next to him. We watched the sun rise together.

We made our way back home by seven and everyone was still sleeping throughout the house. John sat down at the end of his bed and I walked over goodnight to him, and turned my back to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked a little confused.

"Going to have a sleepover with my best friend Ross." I replied.

John grabbed me around my waist and fell back down on his back, holding me close. We scooted up so our heads were on the pillows and our bodies under his covers. His arms still wrapped around my waist, my back against his chest. We fell asleep wrapped up in each other, it is the way I think it should be everyday for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Reviews and Comments make me happy :D**


	17. Fuck It's Friday

**A/N: Three chapters AND a new story in one weekend! I spoil you too much. **

* * *

I woke up with my face nuzzled into white fabric and the warm pulse of a heart beat beneath it. My head resting on the upper part of his arm, while the rest of his arm was bent and molded to my body and his left was still positioned on my waist; he was still peacefully sound asleep. I kept my eyes shut and nuzzled in further, taking in his sweet natural smell without cologne. As I buried my face in him, his hold around me tightened; his right pulled me in closer and his left slid down to my lower back to keep me secure to him.

I tried to savor this moment, me finally being in the confines of his arms and close to his heart, but it was of course short lived when a bright white light flashed on for a few split seconds, startling John awake and taking me out of my reeve.

I rolled over a tad to face the source of the disturbance, following John's groggy gaze behind my back; his grip loosened just enough for me to turn around, other than that, he still kept me close.

"Wake up you two! It's one-thirty." Gabi called staring down at us with a small smile trying not to break into a huge and toothy one. She was also standing next to Rach, a camera in hand, Garrett, Eric, Jared, Kennedy, and Pat.

"Yeah, we let you two unconsciously fuck each other for long enough." Eric said. I got embarrassed, I could feel my cheeks turning a deep shade of red while I started to sit up, forcing myself out of John's reassuring hold; causing him to sit with his back against the wall also.

"They wouldn't fuck, John doesn't have any balls." Garrett laughed at his own joke.

"Ha ha you're funny." Were the first words out of John's dry mouth; his voice is very hoarse in the morning.

"The kid only has three more hours until she has to leave." Rach reminded us, putting me in a slight crummy mood. "Get your asses out of bed!" she yelled, and then shooed everyone, along with herself out of the room.

"Ugh." I groaned once they were all out and the door was shut tight behind them, not willing to leave the comfort of John's room, much less the comfort of Arizona.

John removed his hands from rubbing awokeness into his eyes and asked me, "What's wrong."

"I'm leaving in less than fifteen hours." I told him, my head still thrown back so I was staring at his ceiling.

"I know." He sadly replied.

I started making my way out of our bed for the night and over to his desk, where my clothing laid folded across the counter. John followed suit, going over to his dresser to get his outfit for the day. I walked over to the door, put my hand on the handle, and knew that once I opened this door that everything that had happened the previous night before would go flying out and most likely forgotten, forever.

"John," I said softly enough for him to hear, turning my head around to face him picking out his clothing. "I had fun last night, it was nice."

"I knew you would." She smiled that perfect smile at me.

I opened the door, scenes from last night now replaying in my head.

After changing, I made my way out to the backyard where everyone, except John was hanging out. I took the open seat next to Ross.

"So what really happened last night?" Kennedy pried for information, and I saw Ross look over at me with intent eyes.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Come on, if nothing really happened, then why were you two practically stuck together in bed last night?" Pat jumped in.

"Fine, events with John went like so: We talked, we danced, we talked, we talked, he took me driving at 8123, we watched the sunset, came home, went to sleep. Nothing of major importance happened." I recapped for them, and all of their faces, except for Ross's was shocked.

"He took you to 8123?" Gabi needed clarification.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, we'll tell you later." Rach told me to suppress my confusion for the time being.

Right has she finished saying that John walked out with two plates in hand. He set one plate down in front of me; two chocolate chip pancakes covered in maple syrup and a strawberry on top. I smiled up at him to thank him for the sweet and lovely "breakfast." The plate in his hand had the same thing, and John stood up and ate due to the lack of seating available.

When I finished I took my plate, along with John's into the kitchen. Once I placed them in the sink, I noticed Ross was on my trail.

"He really took you to 8123?" he asked for his own clarification.

"Yes." I answered again. "Why?" I challenged, knowing that he would have to tell me.

"Because the only girls who have ever been there are the girlfriends of the guys, not friends that are girls, long time girlfriends." He emphasized the last three words.

"He only brought me there so I could learn how to drive. I doubt it's a big deal." I said, brushing past him and back outside.

I walked over to the empty chair that Ross was seated in before, because John had stolen mine. To get to the chair, I needed to walk past John. He then grabbed my arm so I fell into a sitting position on his lap, leaving the open chair for Ross. Again, I noticed that Rach and Gabi were suppressing smiles.

Time flew by with my good friends and I just sitting in the backyard under the warm Arizona sun talking and reminiscing; no one brought up the Melissa thing, only how John took care of me because of it. A horn beeped out from the front yard, and I knew that was Jess. My heart fell as I arose from John's lap, making his arms fall from their hold on my waist. I walked through the house, grabbing my plastic bag of clothing and such with my friends following behind me.

They walked with me to mid-yard, and I hugged each and every one of them goodbye. When I got to John, I hugged him long and hard; my arms tightly wrapped around his neck and his around my waist, bringing me close to him again. I was raised on my tiptoes because of his height, my cheek resting against his. I turned my face slightly to the left, and this time I was the one who kissed him on the cheek. I unwrapped my arms from around him quickly and broke free of his grasp, nothing even saying a formal "goodbye" to him. I was now the one leaving _him_ speechless.

I got into the passenger seat of Jess's car, a huge smug smile plastered on my face. Neither of us said anything on the ride back to the house.

At the airport I hugged both my Aunt and Jess goodbye for the second time before I went into my terminal to board my plane. I sun was just rising paving colors of orange and pink as the path of the suns emergence for the day. It saddens me that I will not be able to return for another year; summer has been my prime these past two years. I want it to stay like that forever. I boarded my flight, sat in my first class seat and starred out the window.

It felt good to know that I will always have Arizona to escape to.

* * *

**Reviews and Comments make me happy :D **

**xoxo love Dom**


	18. Seventeen

**A/N: Just a little something to get you by. Not really proof-read. Sorry if sucks. **

* * *

I descended the staircase and into the familiar basement of Brian Dales. This past year has been slightly hectic, but nothing I really couldn't handle. I decided to give the International Bachelorette program a try, just to challenge myself; along with it looking very good for college. I'm seventeen years old and life couldn't be looking any better.

Entering the practice space, I noticed that only Jess and Stephen where there, both sitting on the farthest couch together. They snapped their heads around when they heard me walk in. Once Jess processed the fact that I was actually here, she jumped out of her seat and ran over to me; knocking me back with the force of her hug.

"Hey girl, you're back!" she squealed.

"Yup!" I replied hugging her back with just as much force.

Jess let me out of her death grip and finally took notice to the light brown haired, shinning blue eyed boy dressed in a green Ralph Lauren Polo and white "golfer's" shorts to match, who was standing to my right, a little bit behind me.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked curious.

"Nathan." I told her. "Nathan, this is my cousin Jess. Jess this is my boyfriend Nathan." I introduced them to one another.

"Hi." He said, nodding towards her.

Nathan is one of the brightest boys in my grade, he is a full IB Diploma student, and ended this quarter with a 98 overall in all. I had an 82. He is also one of the richest, and most genuine. We started getting involved in the second quarter of the first semester, when I realized that I was failing a majority of my classes; naturally I was told to seek help from him, and he willingly oblidged. My favorite thing about him is that he understands my family situation with my mother and tried his best to help in any way he can, adding to the protectiveness he has over me; which I like. I like to feel protected and loved.

"Hello." Jess welcomed him. "Nattie, can I talk to you." she looked at me with daggers, motioning over to one of the corners of the room.

"Is he staying the whole summer?" she asked angrily.

"Some of it." I replied with a little attitude.

She looked at me like I had two heads. "Why?"

"Because Aunt Ilene said he could come for a few weeks." I informed her.

"And how long is that?" she continued to question.

"Two weeks, why does it matter?"

"Because it does." She snapped back.

"Why?" I was starting to get annoyed with her and I haven't even been here two hours yet.

"That's not important now, you'll find out later."

"Ok then." Something is defiantly going on.

We walked back over the Nathan who was standing there awkwardly waiting me to return, while Stephen was still seated on the couch now playing with his phone as he waited for us to be done.

"Come on, I'll take you to Max's, all the guys should be there. Right Stephen?" I asked, knowing that he would know the whereabouts of The Maine.

"Yeah, they're having man night again." He replied with no emotion. I couldn't tell if it was the fact that he was engrossed in his phone, or the fact that his childhood friend, Kennedy was always hanging out with his band.

"K, cool. Let's go." I grabbed Nathan by the hand and led him up the stairs and on our way to Moose's.

We pulled up at Max's and I could hear all the commotion coming from the backyard. Without bothering to knock or ring the doorbell, I entered at my own will with Nathan on my trail.

"Yo men, what's up?" I called once I made my way through the house and outside on the deck.

"Natalie, you're back!" They all cheered.

"Yep. Back and hotter than ever bitches." I replied jokingly, striking a pose before descending the four steps that led to the grass and fire pit where a majority of the guys were seated.

"Someone's grown up." I heard one of them call, but couldn't point out who.

"No shit." Another said.

A wide smile spread across my face. This is home.

I suddenly remembered that Nathan was next to me. "Oh, guys, this is Nathan." I motioned to him. "Be nice to him." I added, knowing that they would probably mess with him a little.

"Hey Nathan." They greeted, but not with as much enthusiasm as they did me.

"What'd you pick him up off the streets?" I heard Max joke, talking about his preppy attire in a house full of guys in skinny jeans, plaid, and merch shirts.

"No, he's actually my boyfriend." I retorted, grabbing his hand in reassurance. I was starting to think that having him meet all the guys at once was a bad idea; but hey, it had to happen sometime, so why not now.

They all fell silent after my factual statement.

"Really?" One asked in total disbelief.

"Yes. Why else you I bring a guy home." I can't believe that they seriously don't think that he's my boyfriend. Is it so hard for them to grasp?

"Home?" Nathan whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I like live here, kinda." I said back, searching the crowd to find the one person who's voice I have yet to hear.

"It's true, she does." John finally spoke, and my eyes swiftly darted to where he was sitting under the tree with Joel, both were seated in beach chairs with their guitars.

"Hey, John." I smiled. There was no doubting I missed him.

"Hey Natalie." He said back, with his own heart melting smile.

"I guess, we should go and leave you guys alone." Nathan said to the group. He was really uncomfortable around all my friends.

"Why doesn't Nathan join you guys, so you can get to know him?" I decided, not wanting to put him in a further situation when I went down the street to Gabi's house to visit her and Rach.

"Sure." The guys shrugged in unison, obviously not caring much.

I entered back though the house on my way out, but heard footsteps following behind me. At first I thought it was Nathan, but I knew that he was too polite to leave when they already accepted him to stay. I slowly turned around and came face to face with short brown hair and enchanting green eyes.

"Why is he here?" John asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Because I want him to meet all you guys." I said obviously.

"No, I mean here, here." He tried to clarify, his pointer finger pointing in a swift motion on each "here". I got the hint that he was asking why Nathan was in Arizona, instead of on Long Island where I met him. _Oh the irony. _

"He's my boyfriend." I told him, trying to get that strong piece of information to sink in. "And my aunt said he could stay a couple of weeks." I added, resulting in more jealousy and some anger and a little bit of despair crossing his face.

"How many weeks?" he quickly asked.

"Two."

He fell silent.

"I'm gonna-" I started to turn around and make my exit while there was nothing being said between us.

When I reached the door John spoke up. This brought me back to last summer when I was about to leave his room, and needed something to be said before it was lost forever. "I thought we were gonna try something this summer."

"Now who said that?" I quickly turned around, questioning; my eyebrows rose, demanding an answer.

"It was implied when you left." He enlightened me, coming in closer.

"Well I thought that we were going to be something last summer, because the year before, _you_ kissed _me_ right before I left." I recalled for his benefit. As Kelso from That '70s show would say, _Burn._

"Stop being such a tease." He called me out.

"I'm not a tease." I shot back, exiting the house. "We just have bad communication." I yelled back, recalling all those times in the past few years that I would leave my phone on for days, awaiting a text or call from him; but nothing ever came. I was starting to tear up.

"And where'd you get that?" he was still behind me, this time taking his attention to the red Lexus sitting next to the curb.

"My mom's new toy is a psychiatrist." I sighed. "It's a bribe for her to keep him around a little longer."

"Oh." Was his response. "Well then, I guess we need to communicate better." He added bring up the previous topic.

"We need to talk, outside of the summer months and when the band comes to town. Like actual friends actually do. We need to be better friends before we can be something." I told him, opening the driver's side door of my car.

"That's a good idea." He agreed.

"It would be a start." I said. "Now, be nice to Nathan." I firmly commanded him.

"I'll try."

I gave him a death glare.

"Alright, I will." He surrendered.

"Will what?" I questioned, wanting to say it.

"I will be nice to Nathan." He recited.

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking."

He smirked and started to walk back towards the gathering.

"John." I called after him, making him turn around. I left my car door open and quickly jogged to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest; like usual he pulled me in close. _I missed this._ "I missed you." I confessed, letting my heart pour the littlest of information out.

"I missed you too, kid." He chuckled, and I felt the rumbling vibrations against my body that was tightly pressed to his; he then nuzzled his face in my hair, taking in the smell of strawberries.

This felt too right.

* * *

**Reviews and Comments make me happy :D **

**xoxo love Dom**


	19. ChitChat

**A/N: Very short, but enough. **

* * *

"Hey ladies!" I greeted Rach and Gabi seated on Gabi's living room floor with a bunch of pillows and blankets spread out in front of the television, upon letting myself in; knowing that they wouldn't mind, and the fact that I wanted to surprise them.

"Hey, girl hey." Gabi rose from the floor walking over and embracing me in a hug. "How are you?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I was in a _really_ good mood, but…" I dragged out, obviously wanting to talk about it.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Rach asked, putting the finishing touches on their bed made out of blankets.

"Well I brought Nathan here," I began.

Rach yelled in disbelief. "You didn't!" Both Gabi and Rach new about Nathan from the beginning of our relationship, given that they kept in touch via facebook and text. Like the best friends they were they promised to keep him a secret from everyone, which I imagine was a hard task, considering Rach's big mouth.

"Yeah, I did." I confessed. "Ilene offered and he found out and decided to come." I revealed. Just from my tone I could tell that the girls new that I really didn't want him here. Arizona was my escape from the rest of the world. That means overbearing boyfriends are one-hundred percent not allowed.

"How long is he staying?" Gabi asked going to sit on top of the blankets.

"Two weeks." I replied joining the two of them.

Rach reassured me, "That's not that bad."

"No, not really." I agreed stoically with a shrug.

"Ok, get to the good stuff. What happened to make you all un-happy?" Rach now pried for information to feed her gossip radar.

"Well first off Jess was all pissy about Nathan being here, cause apparently her mother never told her he was staying with us. So that happened." I started to explain. "Then I took him over to Max's because Stephen said everyone was chilling there," I neglected to add the unusual fact that Stephen and Jess were alone together in Brian's basement with no other band mates on the premises. Gabi should know something about it, but that's another mystery for another time. "and I thought it would be a good idea for him to meet them all." I concluded.

"All at once?" Gabi flinched just thinking about some of the things that could have happened.

"Seriously?" Rach was in shock that I would do such a thing that from the surface would seem harmless.

"Yeah."

"Bad idea."

"I know that now." I informed that I was well aware of my mistake. "When I first told them he was my boyfriend no one believed me." The two of them didn't seem too surprised by that. "Then they offered to let him stay with them while I came down here and as I was leaving…" I gulped, knowing that this next piece of information was the key reason for my sudden lack of enthusiasm. "John followed me out, and got all pissed off that Nat was here and told me that he wanted to be something this summer." I rushed out as fast as I could, hoping that they didn't retain all of that information.

"Oh my god." Nope. They understood every word.

"I'm so proud of him." Rach wiped a fake tear from under her eye.

"What?" I was again, confused.

"Granted that it was bad timing," Gabi started. "but we've been waiting almost two years for him to tell you he likes you." she confessed.

"And you neglected to let me know this because…?" _Why the fuck didn't they tell me this ages ago?!?!?!_ It doesn't make sense in my mind; they knew my feelings for John since the beginning of time.

"Because it was John who had to admit it first." Rach replied with a "duh".

I groaned, flopping back onto the blankets. "Ugh. What do I do?"

"You have Nathan. Stay with him." They both agreed.

That did not make any sense, didn't they just tell me John and I had mutual feelings for each other? "But-"

"No buts." Rach scolded me. "John needs to get his shit together." she backed herself up.

"Why? What happened over the year?" I was missing something; obviously, I'm always missing vital pieces of information. Knowing me, I could be pregnant and everyone around me would know while I would be left clueless unless they told me.

"Well Gar, Pat, and I graduate in six days, and then they can start touring cross country full time. But John's mom won't let him go unless he passes the last of his makeup tests and finals within the next week. She made him promise that he'd pass his sophomore year before he could do any nationwide roaming." Rach explained.

I had no clue that John was still in school. I thought he was dropping out after last year to pursue music with the band. But I guess he was waiting for the babies to graduate first. "Oh. When do they leave?" I asked, curious. If the boys were leaving for the rest of the summer then I had a problem.

"They're looking at a fall tour starting at the beginning of September." Gabi answered me.

"Fun." I replied, happy that I would be able to be with them for the summer, yet sad that they are "growing up" and going to have to leave the girls behind, and then happy again that maybe they could come and visit me throughout the year, if they were nearby of course.

"Yeah." They both replied with sad smiles.

"Are you guys going?" I had to ask to keep the conversation going.

"I have my junior year, so no." Gabi answered pertaining to college.

"I'm indecisive." Rach replied. "I've been accepted to ASU, but I also want to go off and get my designs out there." Rach has been into designing clothing for her own fashion line. She started experimenting with creating the guys merch along with Gabi's secondhand help.

"I'm sure they can get one of the other guys to sell your stuff for you." Gabi reassured her.

"Yeah, but that's not fun." She threw her hands down in defeat. "Especially sleeping alone on the weekends without Garrett." She softly said. They're love was beautiful; you could witness it when they were separated, and together you were engulfed in the capturing aroma. My heart broke for her; being together and always in close proximity for four years was going to be tough with the touring and schooling.

"You sound like my mother, except she's sleeping around every night." I tried to joke, referring to my mother and her many long nights.

"Speaking of graduation, are you coming to our party?" Gabi randomly threw in.

"Um, I don't know." I was unsure. It really depended on how Nathan's night went with the boys tonight, because if it didn't fly then I surly can't bring him back when there will be more than the fair share of people there was tonight to ridicule us.

"You have to! It's my grad party." Rach whined. "And plus all the boys will be there! Even the ones that weren't over Max's tonight!" I was still indecisive. "Do it for Gary and Pat." She coaxed with a puppy-dog pout.

"I, I'll think about it." I replied, getting up, heading towards the doorway to pick Nathan back up.

"Do it for yourself, not your boyfriend!" Was the last thing I heard from Rach's mouth.

I headed to my car, got inside, put the key in the ignition, and before I started my vehicle, I rested my head on the wheel and clutched it with my hands at ten and two, wanting to scream at the top of my lungs.

_Why was life so god dam hard. _

* * *

**Reviews and Comments make me happy :D **

**xoxo love Dom**


	20. If Only He Knew

**A/N: Just another one!**

* * *

Six days passed. Six days of trying to incorporate Nathan into my Arizona lifestyle. I tried meeting up with the guys, but it was awkward being around John, and plus Garrett and Pat were busy with graduation plans and preparations. Occasionally we would meet up with Eric, Kennedy, Jared, Gabi, and Rach if it was a good day where they were all free; but typically we spent them by the pool in the Gomez's backyard and at The Summer Set's band practices. Josh, Brian, Stephen, and John where more welcoming towards Nat than my preferred friends.

-xxx-

I parked the car as close to Max's house as I could get, but Rach was right about everyone they knew being here; the closest I could get was all the way down at Gabi's place. The front yard was silent; there was no hint of underage partying going on from the first glance.

Nathan and I walked hand-in-hand through Max's crowded house, past people we didn't know as well, but I said hi to anyway, and made our way to the backyard where a majority of the festivities was occurring.

Once exiting the house and onto the back porch, I heard a familiar voice, "Hey, Natalie." Garrett's older brother Trey greeted me sweetly. "Nathan." He tipped his head towards, acknowledging him as well, but not as nicely as he did me.

I looked out into the crowd of friends dispersed throughout the large yard. I spotted Rach with her back to Nat and I. I released my hand from Nathan's and silently sprinted towards her, embracing her in a hug from behind.

"Ah!" she squealed with a little laugh, once she realized it was me who scared her.

"Congratulations!" I told her, pecking her cheek, then releasing her from my grasp.

Three of Rach's friends, one girl and two boys, whom she was previously talking to stared oddly at our exchange. "Thanks babe." She replied, turning to face me. "Did you see the boys yet?" She asked referring to Garrett and Pat.

"Nope we just got here." I told her, she then looked over my shoulder and spotted Nathan.

"Hi Nathan." She greeted him to be nice, of course; she was trying. "Well let's go find them!" she grabbed my hand, dragging me along with her as we went on a mission to find our little boys; Nathan following slowly behind us.

We came to the far back of the yard to where a beer pong table was set up, and of course the group of my closest friends was hanging around it. It was Eric and Max against John and Tim, with Jared, Garrett, Pat, Kennedy, Rex, and some other's I didn't recognize standing around as bystanders.

"Hey!" I loudly interrupted. "Take a break from the beer and come say hi!"

"Hi Nattie." All my boys said in unison.

I moved around the table to Garrett and Pat and flung my arms around both of them. "Congrats, boys." I whispered in their ears. All the while the Tim and the others continued their game.

"Just think, we'll be doing this again next year for you." Garrett said as I released their necks.

"Not like it would stop you guys from throwing a party anyway." I rolled my eyes at him.

"She has a point." Pat agreed with me.

"Whatever man." Garrett replied, turning his attention back to the game.

Max and Eric lost, not surprisingly since Tim was one of the best beer pong players I've ever known, followed by John; not that I know a lot of them, but still. Max was just in it to drink, and Halvo actually thought he had a chance at winning; he just needed to pick the right partner.

"Natalie," Max called me, shaking a party up in his hand. "for old times sake." It was a statement, not a question.

I walked over, grabbed the blue plastic party cup out of his grip, chugging it in one sip; cheers were erupting from the crowd of bystanders.

"You remember what happened last time she drank." John finally spoke, informing and reminding us all of last year; all except for Nathan, he didn't need to know about that. His voice was kind of hoarse. _Was he sick? Or was he just nervous?_

"But we all like Nattie here, and there aren't any bitch girlfriends around that want to kill her." Max retorted, again reminding us of last year.

"And I've learned to hold my alcohol." I added in.

"Is this your doing?" Tim looked over to Nathan who was still standing on the opposite side of the table from me and the group, jerking his head towards where I stood between Garr and Pat.

"Partially. We have wine or champagne every night at dinner." Nathan stated shyly. When my mother wasn't home, which was often, and I didn't feel like fending for myself, Nathan would invite me over and I specifically would have an alcoholic beverage so I learn to hold it down.

"Fancy." One of the guys mocked.

"We don't have any of that stuff here." Tim chuckled to himself.

"We got Corona, bud, Heineken, and Jack Daniels." Max rolled off what he could remember purchasing.

"And grey goose for the girls." I heard Lauren add in.

"And grey goose for the girls." Tim said again.

"Water's fine with me." Nathan said his voice a little shaky from being put on the spot.

I left my group to go help my boyfriend in his time of need. "Come on Nat, I'll go find you some water." I grabbed his hand and we walked away.

"I'm sorry about that." I apologized.

"For what? They were just asking questions."

"For putting you on the spot like that. They aren't naturally this mean." I told him, still leading him through the yard and back into the house.

"It's okay. I can tell that they care about you the way that they're trying to protect you from me."

I chuckled. If only he knew. "Yeah, we've grown on each other. They're like my actual family. The family I actually like and love to be around." I confessed, hoping to get across how much being here means to me without overly dramatizing it or releasing information of years past.

I reached into the fridge and handed him the water bottle, then proceeded to make my way back outside so I could spend more time with my family.

* * *

**Reviews and Comments make me happy :D **

**xoxo love Dom**


	21. View From An Airplane

**A/N: It's short, but the ending is...[fill in the blank]**

* * *

_**So close that I could touch you. I know it's wrong, but I can't stop myself, no I can't stop myself from making a move. I'm nervous, but I'm telling the truth. It's all I can do to get to you. I can't get you out of my mind. **_**All I Need by View From An Airplane featuring John O'Callaghan**

I exited the house and back into the backyard, with Nathan following close behind me. I quickly scanned the scene and noticed that there was nobody around the beer pong table; most of them have scattered to secluded places with their girlfriends and hook ups. John and Joel were chatting with Joel's band mate Alex a few feet far from the game table, Eric, Max, Nick, and Justin sat on the couches that were strategically placed in a three-sided rectangle with a wooden table placed in the middle, Pat was chasing Garrett, Kenny, and Jared around as Ratboy, and Rach and Gabi where circle-chatting with some of their school friends.

I descended the steps and strolled over to the couches. Halvo sat on the longer couch that would be considered the length of the rectangle, he was seated to the far left with the middle cushion and far cushion to his left unopened and calling my name, while the other three sat in the loveseat couches representing the width.

As I made my way over to the couch I was stopped by a familiar husky voice calling my name. "Natalie!"

I turned to my left and noticed that Ross and a familiar brunette where sitting together on top of a wooden table. The two hopped off where they were seated and started my way, where I was now frozen in my spot.

"Hey." Ross greeted me, coming in for a hug.

I hugged him back, but my full attention was still on the girl standing beside him because she was all too familiar.

"Hi." I said back, as I was pulling away.

"What's up?" he asked to start conversation.

"Nothing much. I'm back!"

"True that." He smiled his family's enchanting smile. "Natalie, this is Kendall. Kendall, this is my really good friend Natalie."

No way. No! No wonder why she looked so fucking familiar! She's John Gomez's Kendall. The Kendall that John was in love with, and those feelings were so plainly reflected back through her eyes too. The Kendall who made John complete. _What the fuhhh!!!_

"We've meet before." She informed him in her very soft voice.

"Really?" he was flabbergasted that we actually knew each other, not well might I add.

"Yeah." I nodded. "We met during my lockdown last year."

"Oh." He replied, wanting to get off this topic that now seemed very awkward.

I turned towards Nathan, "Ross, this is my boyfriend Nathan." I introduced the two.

"Boyfriend?" Even Ross didn't believe that.

"Yes."

"Well, congratulations." He smirked.

"Thanks, we'll catch you later." I took Nathan's hand and proceeded back on our way to the couches.

I flopped down on the middle cushion. "Hey boys." Nathan took the seat left open on my left gently and quietly. "How's it goin?" I asked them

I got a few mummers of "Fine." And "Alright." Out of them.

"Well you guys sound like you hate life." I chuckled at their lack of enthusiasm.

"Nah, the alcohol just hasn't set in yet for us to really be enthusiastic." Nick joked, in a serious tone with a smile indicating the joke present.

"I see." I nodded my head.

"How've you been?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in fo-ev-ahh" Halvo exaggerated "forever," trying to make his point clear.

"I saw you last week." I retorted, receiving and unamused look from Eric. "I've been okay. Nathan and I have been hanging out with Jess and them."

"Oh really." Max questioned me, raising one of his eyebrows and squinting the eye on the opposite side.

I nodded.

"Is there a reason why?" Eric pried, obviously knowing something that I Nathan should never hear of.

"Not that I can think of right now." I gave him the death glare to drop it.

Luckily, Rach and Gabi ambushed me, yanking me from my seat on the couch before anything else could escape Halvo's big, breathing mouth.

"Come on, let's dance." Was their reason for moving my body.

"Okay, okay." I gave in, gesturing for them to release my arms due to the fact that they already got their wish.

"Wanna dance?" I turned to ask Nathan.

"No love, I'm okay. I'll just watch you." he said sweetly.

"Suit yourself." I shrugged and followed my two best friends into an empty patch of grass near the stereo not far from the couches and the stairs into the house.

"We're doing this again?" I chuckled as the three of us stood in a triangular formation, just like last time.

"Why not?" Rach shrugged and smiled.

We danced like we did last year; my head was cleared of all thought and worries, I let the music take me, letting me have fun.

Soon enough Garrett and Kennedy took their places behind their girlfriends and I again was sandwiched in the middle; but this time no one came over to save me.

I saw him standing over behind the couches with a group of his friends; a beer can in hand; watching us. I squeezed myself out without disrupting their dancing and jogged over to him, passing the couches where all the boys that I left behind had their eyes on me.

"Come. Dance." I coaxed, grabbing and pulling on his free hand.

"I d-" he started to protest but I kept tugging. He handed his beer off to Rex on his left, letting himself be led by my movements. As we passed by the couches, my hand laced around his own, I noticed Eric softly saying some things into Nathan's ear. _I just might have to kill Halvo later._

We danced that same way, in that same circle as the year before. Our bodies pressed against each other's tightly; my back glued to his chest and his hands to my hips. Nothing mattered right now except the fact that I was with John. Occasionally my arms would wrap around his neck and my hands would fist themselves in his hair, forcing him to bring his face closer to mine; he wouldn't say anything when our faces were this close, I only heard his heavy, labored breathing.

Towards the end of the song I turned myself around in his arms which were now secured together with his hands interlocking on my stomach. My hands were now rested on the tops of John's shoulders, his were locked together around my lower back, keeping me hostage; our bodies pressed very close together. I looked up into those enchanting green orbs as they looked back down at me. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, and all I wanted to do was rise on my toes and kiss him; kiss him with the force of erratic feelings that have been bottled up and hidden away for the past two years that are now starting to bubble over. The only thing stopping me was my realization, from looking over John's shoulder, that Nathan, sweet, loving Nathan, was sitting there, watching us the whole time.

* * *

**Reviews and Comments make me happy :D **

**xoxo love Dom**


	22. PedoBear

**A/N: Hmm...**

* * *

My eyes were still locked with John's; neither of us making a move on the other for fear that it would be going too far. The only thing pulling us out of our trance was the sound of Rachael's voice.

"That was so much fun!" she laughed out heavily, coming down from her high after the song had ended and the next became low background noise.

I removed my hands from his shoulders, turning myself back around to face our small group. As I turned I was wiggling myself out of his arms, but he was not obliging that easily; I had to place my hands on his own which rested on my bellybutton region and peel each one of those fingers from my body.

"I know, good times." Gabi reminisced, also breathing heavily and using Kennedy as support; neither of the girls taking notice to my forceful denial.

"Rach, get the guys!" We heard Ashley yell, with Dana by her side in the doorway on top of the porch.

"Come inside and cut your cake." Dana added.

Rach looked over her shoulder, spying Pat not too far away, still in Ratboy attire. "Pat, time for cake." She shouted so he would hear through his enormous, but fitting ears.

"You're just a cupcake lover!" He shouted back in a high pitch all too quickly.

Rach rolled her eyes while Garrett giggled at the inside joke.

Before following my friends in to help with the distribution of the cake, I walked over to where Nathan was still sitting. "Want cake?" I simply asked him.

"Sure."

I turned my back on him and started walking on my way inside the house.

"Hey," he called after me, finally getting up. "I'll come and help."

"Ok." I smiled at his sweet offer. He was genuinely too kind, which is one of the things I love about him.

After the cake was distributed to the seventy-something people that showed up, eaten by us all, and then the garbage was cleaned up when the non-"family" members left, we all; Joel, John, Eric, Max, Tim, Ashley, Rach, Gabi, Pat, Jared, Kennedy, Garrett, Vito, Aaron, Rex, Nick, Andrew, and Justin all sat in a circle on the grass, being lazy and talking about nothing in particular at all.

The conversation drifted to of course music and the new songs that were being written.

Rach looked over at John who was seated three people over from her and diagonally across from Nathan and I. "Play for us." She told him.

"Why?" he asked nervously.

"Cause it's my party and I said so." She demanded.

"No."

"Please." She started to pout like a four year old. "Play for us all."

He chuckled at her facial expression and honestly answered, "I don't know what to play."

"Play something new." She suggested, a wide chestier cat grin spread across her mischievous face.

"Ok. I wrote this a while ago." He warned us, setting up the guitar that Joel handed him from behind where it laid in its case.

He strummed the first note to get himself in tune. He opened his mouth, and out poured meaningful words laced in that divine and heart wrenching voice of his.

_She thinks I'm crazy.__  
Judging by the faces that she's making.  
And I think she's pretty.  
But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me._

His eyes were fixed on me, as mine were on his. This wasn't awkward due to the fact that we have had this connection before.

_And she calls me sweetheart.__  
I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark.  
And she watches the sun.  
But she's the only one I have my eyes on._

Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you.  
Just like you need me.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.

I diverted my gaze from him for a few moments to take in the reactions of the people around me. From the looks on their faces, they were purely in awe. Nathan on the other hand, was only just listening.

_And she moves in closer.__  
Whispering to me, "I thought I told ya."  
And oh she's playing games now.  
And I've figured it out now that we're, now that we're closer.  
Two kids, one love  
Who cares if we make it up?  
Her voice is sweet sound.  
Our clothes lay on the ground._

She moves in closer  
Whispers, "I thought I told ya"

My eyes were back on his again, watching how they filled with emotion as he sang each and every word.

_Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.__  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come to me tonight  
You know I need you  
Just like you need me  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming._

Remember the day when we started this.  
And she made the shape of my heart with her hands.  
We try to make some sense of it.  
But she called me on the phone and said...

It felt like he was coaxing me, reminding me of summer's past and how we would grow closer and closer, but only get pushed back by some unexpected event.

_Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.__  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you, just like you need me.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming._

Go on and tell him that you love me and it'll be alright,  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come to me tonight  
And she moves in closer  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming

I had to tear my eyes away from John's in the event that his eyes were saying way too much, expressing too much of his inner feelings. Those green orbs where the perfect key to his heart and soul; and I couldn't take it anymore. 

As everyone clapped, I arose and made my way to the bathroom.

I stood in the small, pure white downstairs bathroom, the white door shut and locked behind me. I heard a knock. "Natalie?" It was Nathan. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to pee." I flat out lied so he would go away.

Another knock came not too long after. "Nattie." Rach was now the one on the opposite side of the door. "Are you okay?"

I cracked the door open a little bit, willingly letting her come in. She closed the door behind her and took a seat on top of the lid of the white porcelain toilet; I was standing against the granite sink counter, my arms folded across my chest. She looked up at me, not saying a word because she was awaiting for me to explain.

"He wrote a song about me." I dropped my arms so that my palms were pressed down against the counter top. "And preformed it right in front of my boyfriend."

"Are you sure it's about you?" She asked, though she already knew the true answer.

"He was looking at me the whole time." I'm sure she noticed, but it was the only evidence I could use to back up my previous statement.

"Well he does feel the most comfortable singing when you're around." She pointed out.

"Bullshit. That has nothing to do with it." I retorted quickly.

"Whatever you say."

My tone lowered to a whisper, and I looked away from her, thinking over the answer for myself. "What was he thinking?"

"I, I don't know hun." She honestly couldn't think of a thing. "It's John, remember." She reminded me of this complex minded boy that I was having so much trouble with.

Tears were building up. Rach rose from her seat to comfort me, though I was still so much taller than her. "I just don't know what to do." I cried into her.

"Follow your heart." She told me.

If only it was that easy.

**-xxx-**

After minutes of crying into Rach's shoulder, I felt the need to compile myself back together. Rach exited the bathroom first, giving me time to fix myself.

As I walked through the kitchen on my way back to the yard, I noticed that John was sitting there alone on a stool at the counter, playing with an empty plastic cup.

"So what'd you think?" he asked me as I passed. We must have been the only people inside the house because the only other thing I could hear was the rumbling of the appliances.

"Was that the song you were writing after that night?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes." He smirked.

I wasn't falling for his easy tricks. "Who's it about?"

"Natalie," He begged, confirming my own assumption.

"John." I needed to hear the words from his mouth, I stood there with a hand on my hip, waiting for the answer I knew was coming.

He gave in easily. "It's about you, okay."

"Why?" I questioned. "Why'd you have to pick now!" I raised my voice slightly.

"I didn't know you were going to bring home some fairy." He quickly retorted without even taking a second to think.

"Do not bring Nathan into this!" I yelled back.

"This has everything to do with him!" he got off of his seat and was now standing a few feet away from me.

"And last year it had everything to do with Melissa." I brought up, to contradict his last argument.

"I dumped her ass."

"And then you didn't make any attempt to make me yours." I shot back.

"I did everything I could do without feeling like a pedo." He informed me.

I couldn't say anything else at that moment; my mind was racing through last year's events. I was only sixteen and he was a mere nineteen.

His voice softened as he advanced closer towards me. I wouldn't move, being stubborn I stood there with my arms folded across my chest and looking away from him. "I like you Natalie." He started. "Hell, I'm crazy for you! Have been since the day I met you." John confessed. I had to look over at him against my heads protests, but my heart made me look into his green tell-all eyes to decode if what he was saying was in fact true. Unfortunately they were. "But the only thing standing in the way of me taking you for myself right now is your boy toy." He strongly closed his confession.

I turned my head away from him again, tears filling the brims of my eyes. This was too much. Too much, too soon. I started to walk towards the back door.

There was one thing stopping me from crossing through the doorway, I had to turn around, I needed to know this; it couldn't wait for fear that I would never get the chance to ask it again. "Why Melissa?"

"I needed to be with my own age." He shrugged. "We were too different." The "we" was to describe the two of us.

I nodded and walked out.

* * *

**COMMENT COMMENT! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xoxo love Dom**


	23. The Ink On Your Heart Never Fades

**A/N: TA DAHHHH**

* * *

Days past and time flew by, and soon enough it was Thursday; the day before Nathan's flight home.

I woke up inside my blackened room, pushing the curtain and shades back to let the sun's rays fill my sanctuary. I was blinded as I pulled them back, telling me it must be close to noon. I shuffled over to my dresser, quickly brushed through my hair and put it up into a pony tail.

I descended the staircase, noticing Nathan sitting on the couch in the living room watching television. "Morning sunshine." He greeted me.

"Morning." I replied, curling my feet under me, taking the seat next to him and resting my head upon his shoulder.

"Sleep well?" he asked, moving his arm around me to pull me in closer.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed. Last night was the first night after the graduation party that I did not once dream of that night ending in a multitude of many different ways. "What do you want to do today?" I asked him, picking up my head to look at his face while he answered my question.

"I was thinking about hanging around here with some movies and just chilling."

"Ok." I placed my head back down on his broad shoulder, letting out a sigh of contentment.

**-xxx-**

After watching 50 First Dates on ABC Family, I went upstairs to change into other comfortable clothing that were not my pajamas. Before I started to change, I decided to turn my phone on because it has been off for many days now. When it was fully booted up, I was dressed and descending the stairs again, the phone vibrated multiple times indicating that I had missed text messages. I chose to read through them.

_Is your boyfriend keeping you locked away? I miss you. Come over. _

**Ross O'Callaghan**

"Oh." I said out loud, alarming Nathan.

He was concerned. "What?"

"Ross texted me a while ago, wanting to hang." I told him, still looking down at that same text.

"Ok, well if you want you can go." He told me plainly.

"Really?" I questioned because it sounded like he didn't want me to go. He nodded in response, causing me to bolt back up to my room to change into "going out" attire.

Again I made my way down the stairs fully dressed around four. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked Nathan, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah." he replied. "You can though, I know you miss your friends."

"Alright." I moved into him to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, by beautiful."

"Bye." I waved behind me on my way out the door.

I pulled up to the familiar O'Callaghan house, which in the past I could call my second home. I parked my car next to the curb, and walked up the pathway where I have said so many goodbye's before.

I knocked on the door and it took a few moments before someone answered. "Is Ross here?" I asked.

"No, he went out with Kendell." John told me. He was wearing that white v-neck t-shirt which was my favorite on him, along with none other than navy blue skinny jeans. "Why?" he questioned me.

"I'm bored, the house is too crowded, and he texted me." I replied with a hint of attitude.

"I'm guessing he made alternate plans with her because you wouldn't answer him." He smirked.

Agreeing to this I replied, "I guess so."

John opened the door wider, inviting me in. I followed in his footsteps to the den where we have spent so many days sitting around with friends and instruments. He sat on the couch facing the television and once I entered the room, Nathan and the past year felt like none of it happened. It was just John and I picking up where we left off.

I placed myself on the cushion next to him; we sat in semi-awkward silence watching the television.

"So what have you been up too these past few days?" He broke the silence during the credits of Billy Madison.

"Shopping and spending time at the house." I said flatly.

"Sounds like fun." He said sarcastically and smirked at my lack of enthusiasm.

"I guess you could say that." I agreed. "What about you?"

"Practice and chilling on this baby." He patted the couch.

"Well that's productive, when you're trying to write a full length." I joked.

"Hey, shuddup." He leaned over towards me and pushed me slightly backwards with his hand.

"Don't touch me." I tried to say with a straight face, but a smile betrayed me as I pushed him back.

"Watch yourself." He reached both of his arms out towards me, and started tickling my sides.

"Stop. John. Please." I was blurting out between my hysteric laughs.

"I don't think so." He shook his head and continued to tickle me.

"Come on. Stop. Stop. Stop." I kept yelling though he kept on going. "Please. John. Please. Stop." I used my last breaths to say, and he finally stopped.

I couldn't move. I was out of breath from laughter, along with my sides hurting from the tickles and laughing. My head was in John's lap, my eyes were closed and my hands were folded over my stomach as I tried to calm my heart from racing and get my breaths to become even again; and John's fingers ran through my hair, while the other hand rested upon my own.

When I finally sat up, his hands flew back to my sides, causing me to involuntarily smack him in the face.

"Oh my god, John! I'm so sorry." I apologized as soon as I realized what I have just done.

He was rubbing his cheek.

"I'm really, really sorry."

"I deserved it, I guess." he finally spoke.

"Yeah you did." I agreed. If he wouldn't have started tickling me before, then I wouldn't have been paranoid and felt the need to smack him.

"That hurt though." He told me. I, fully aware, leaned in and pressed my lips to the cheek that I just reddened. As I pulled away a few seconds later, he chuckled, "What I do to hear that laugh."

I smiled.

Sleepy Hollow was the next movie being broadcasted on Starz. I wasn't one for horror movies, so I was sure in for a hell of a time.

As the screen moved to show all the heads piled up in the tree, I held my legs that were already up to my chest tighter, to hide my face behind my knees. John noticed, scooting as close to me has he could get, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me in for comfort. I nuzzled my head into his chest. We stayed like this throughout the whole movie. He must have been the only one watching it, due to the fact that I kept my eyes closed, resting into his chest, savoring these moments.

I heard him chuckle.

"What?" I finally picked my head up and looked at him, taking notice that this movie had also come to an end.

"You." I cocked my head to the side and looked at him with a confused expression. "You slept throughout the whole movie." He enlightened me as to why he laughed.

"I was not sleeping, I was resting." I informed him, moving my entire body to face him. "Horror movies scare the shit out of me."

"You should have told me, I would've changed the channel." He looked a little mad that I didn't tell him, but it came out sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "Now you tell me."

We again decided to sit through another movie. Neither of us never once leaving the den, or checking our cellphones.

"Hey." I randomly said.

"Yeah?" John asked a little weary, obviously knowing some idea was brewing in my head.

"Take me to get a tattoo." I blurted out.

He looked at my shocked. "Why?"

"Because I want to get one." I told him like it was obvious.

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on. I want to do something fun." I started to coax.

"Go streaking." He seriously replied, and it took me a moment to answer back; I wasn't sure if he was actually being serious or joking.

"Come on, you have so many." I took my hand and moved it, palm facing the ceiling, up and down in front of him.

"I know."

I crawled over to him and gave him the puppy dog pout. "Please."

"No."

I tried again. "Please."

"No."

I crawled so close that I was basically straddling his lap, looking him right into his green orbs with a pout on my face.

"Come on." He finally gave in. "Let's go to my guy."

"Yay!" I jumped up off of him, following him out to his truck.

**-xxx-**

The tattoo parlor, owned by John's guy, Ted, was very small and was located not more than twenty-five minutes away.

Once we walked through the door we were greeted by a short chubby man. "Hey Johnny. What can I do for you tonight?" he greeted John.

"Actually," he started to say. "she wants to get one." He used his thumb to point over to me on his right.

"Really?" Ted asked, and I thought he was talking about me being so young and wanting one; but boy was I wrong. "You've never brought a girl here, she must be special." Ted looked over at me with soft eyes.

"Yeah she's okay." John joked.

Ted turned his attention over to me. "So, what can I do for you sweetheart?"

"Hmm…" I started to think. "I have two ideas, but I don't know which one I should get." I decided.

"Ok, shoot." Ted crossed his arms across his chest and waited for me to explain.

"I either want to get the phrase 'I must be dreaming' here." I said pointing to my lower right back. "Or I want 'learn' on the inside of my lip."

"I'd go with the first one." Ted advised me. "And if you're okay with the pain then we can do your lip."

"Kay."

When the stencil was ready, I laid down on the bed belly down and endured the little pain that came with the art. I was a little weary when I saw Ted take out a needle, due to the fact that I am terrified of needles. While I was lying down, John sat next to my head and rubbed my hands that were hanging off the front, for relaxation in case the pain got to be too much for me. He is so thoughtful and sweet.

"This is awesome. I love it!" I complimented Ted happily, checking my new ink out in the mirror.

"No problem sweetheart."

"I can't believe you got one of my lyrics." John said, though I knew he loved it.

"It's not totally your lyric; it's a phrase to sum up my life." I retorted. "It suits me."

He came over, right behind me and whispered into my ear, "Will your boyfriend approve?"

"What boyfriend?" I winked, whispering back.

"Tease." He stated backing up, to let Ted cover up the ink so it could dry and heal.

* * *

**COMMENT COMMENT! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I have the next chapter finished so I better get tons of reviews, or else you'll have to wait a while. **

**I mean, I know. **

**xoxo love Dom**


	24. What We've Been Waiting For

**A/N: Because I hate finishing a chapter and not posting it, it's like torture for me. **

* * *

The morning for Nathan to return home has finally arrived. The time was two thirty in the afternoon. I was dressed in jean shorts, a loose fitting Rolling Stones tee that showed my black bra straps through the collar due to the fact that it was very big on me, traditional converse, and my hair was up in a messy ponytail. As Nathan and I were loading his luggage into my car I received a text from Max.

_Stop by on your way to the airport. It won't take long. _

_What could he possibly want?_

Nathan looked at me confused when I pulled up at Max's house. "I'll be quick, I promise." I reassured him, jumping out of the driver's seat and jogging into the house.

Max, John, Eric, and Tim were sitting in the kitchen, while Pat was at the stove preparing something. "Hey, I stopped by." I obviously pointed out. "What do you guys want?" I stood in front of them all with a hand on my hip waiting and demanding an answer.

"Just to tell you we're having a get together tonight." Max smiled, knowing that this was something he could have just texted me, or even called, but no, he had to be difficult.

"Ok. That's tonight. Not now." I pointed out, rolling my eyes at him. "Was it really necessary to make me come all the way over here to tell me that?" I asked rhetorically. "I have to take Nathan to the airport." I added even though they knew that all too well.

"One, we wanted to see you." Tim started to say, but was cut off.

"And just make sure you're here tonight." Eric winked, causing John to chuckle at some unknown joke between the two of them.

"I don't know what you guys are up to, but I'll be there." I told them, turning on my heels and walking out the door and back to my car where I saw Nathan staring out the passenger side window watching me come back. _How long was he staring at the doorway for?_

"Hey, sorry." I apologized, buckling up. "They needed to talk to me." I said while putting the car in drive.

"They?" he questioned, as I pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah, Max, Tim, Eric, Pat, and John." I clarified who was there.

"Oh, what'd they want?" he wondered innocently.

"They're having a 'get together' tonight." I put air quotes around "get together," making Nathan almost have a mini heart attack because I took my hands off the wheel for a mere second.

"Of course." He replied, I could tell that he was disgusted by their constant party habits.

"They like to party." I shrugged, thinking back to The Maine's pre-show ritual and how I miss being with those boys every waking moment of my free time.

**-xxx-**

I stayed at the terminal gate with Nathan, waiting for his gate number to be called. When it was, we looked at each other for a moment. I closed the distance between us, gently wrapping my arms around his neck; in turn he wrapped his around my waist.

"I'm really going to miss you." he whispered into my ear.

"No you're not." I disagreed, pulling away from him just enough to see his face. "You're going to be on a cruise around Europe with tons of things to keep you occupied." I argued.

"Nothing could keep my mind off of you." he sweetly told me. "I love you, Natalie." He confessed. My arms dropped from around him, and I slowly took a step back, my eyes searching his for any sign of doubt.

"Nathan, I," I started to say, looking at the airport floor.

He cut me off "It's him." He stated, already knowing. I looked up at him. "It's John." He said his name; I nodded my head slowly in response. "I knew it. I saw the way you two were around each other, and I knew you weren't mine. I was just your replacement while you two were away from one another." He unveiled his observations.

"Nathan don't talk like that." I shook my head, trying to get him to hold on even though I know I've lost him.

"No, no, I'm not saying it's a bad thing." He started to explain, "The past year we were together was wonderful and I enjoyed every minute of it; getting to know you, especially here, this is where you truly belong." I looked at him, not believing that a break up could be this easy; no jealousy, no fights, nor arguments and grudges.

"So, we're done." I made it sound like a question, though it was really an ending statement.

"I guess we are." He confirmed, starting to pick up his bags. "Bye, Natalie."

"Bye, Nathan." We both turned our backs on the other, and started towards our respective exits.

"Natalie," he called after me, causing me to turn back to face him. "I really do love you."

I smiled, knowing that he truly meant it. "That means a lot to me, Nathan."

Again we both made our way through our exits. Nathan's leading him back to New York, with his preppy, planned out lifestyle, and mine leading me back into the five o'clock Arizona heat, where my life consists of music, partying, venues, long time friends, and living life by the mile; everything I've ever wanted.

I jogged to where I parked my car, buckled up, and sped my way over to Max's. I made it there in less than thirty minutes, instead of the typical fifty to sixty.

Upon entering the party I walked right to the backyard through the side gate. The first person I took notice to was Rex. "Where's John?" I hastily asked him.

"In the kitchen, probably making a drink." He was confused as to why I was rushing him for an answer.

I quickly made my way up the porch and through the familiar back door, ignoring everyone who greeted me on my way into the kitchen, where he was in fact standing at the counter making himself a drink.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, smiling when I saw him jump from me scaring him, causing me to chuckle a bit.

"Nothing." He replied plainly, composing himself while still pouring his drink.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He was giving me some sort of the cold shoulder. I pushed in front of him and started making myself a drink, my back pressed up against him the whole time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a hint of an attitude. "Shouldn't you be making sure you're boyfriend made it home safe?" _Why was he being such a dick?_

"He's a big boy." I turned around so that we were both facing one another. "He doesn't need me." I smirked, bringing my party cup up to my lips to take a sip.

"That's what you think." He was mad about something, I just couldn't think of any probable reason as to why.

I removed my cup from my mouth. "No really, he doesn't need me." I plainly said, like everything was fine.

John caught on. "He didn't." he was shocked and a little upset that Nathan could have broken up with m, aside from the happiness that I knew was erupting inside of him.

"No." I told him, removing the hint of happiness that was in his eyes from the thought of me being single once again. "I did." Hope now was evident throughout those beautiful green orbs, and a smiled was starting to break its way through; but being a sweet boy, he tried to suppress it. "I realized that being with him wasn't right." I started to explain the evidence that I picked up on once I let Nathan into my world. "He didn't drink, he didn't party, and I noticed that after the first night here that it wouldn't have worked because he didn't fit in with this scene." John moved in a little closer towards me in the already cramped space, pressing my back up against the counter. "And anyway, I like older guys." I whispered. His body was now lightly pressed against mine. "Particularly musicians." His hands were on my hips. His face millimeters from mine, my plain eyes locked with his emerald orbs. "Lead singers, really." I seductively whispered. He wasted no more time, crashing his lips to mine. I could have sworn it was the Fourth of July, I could hear fireworks going off, and it was amazing.

We broke away for a short moment, so John could move the shit that was on the counter behind me; making room for him to lift me up onto the counter, that way he wouldn't need to bed down to reach my lips. I pushed his beautiful hair out of his gorgeous eyes that hypnotized me, admiring what was now mine before he captured my lips once again. I could kiss him forever. We've been waiting forever.

Our moment was short-lived, thanks to the cheers coming from all around us. Apparently, everyone snuck their way in for our little show.

Some were yelling, "Finally!"

While others were cheering, "Took you long enough!"

I hopped off the counter and buried my face into John's chest, hiding from embarrassment, though he was probably more embarrassed than I.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, but it's what you've been waiting for. **

**Please comment/review**

**love Dom**


	25. Use Your Noggin

**A/N: It's been forever, but I have serious writers block on this story! **

* * *

Once the crowd around us died down John and I walked hand in hand back outside. Upon stepping out of the confines of the house we were flagged over by Rachael and Gabi sitting on the couches with others of our close friends. On our way over we stopped and chatted with those who wanted to congratulate us for finally coming to our senses.

John sat on the longer couch next to Kennedy, pulling me on top of his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around my stomach, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck, and placing a soft, sweet kiss there. I was certainly not objecting.

"Aw look at them, they're so cute." Garrett cooed, causing laughter to erupt from Kennedy, Pat, Eric and Jared.

"It brings a tear to my eye." Tim faked sadness, wiping an imaginary tear from under his eye.

"Shut up, you guys are such dicks." I rolled my eyes at them. They are so immature.

"Hey, now; don't start getting all pissy on us young lady." Eric wagged his finger at me.

"Suck my dick." I retorted.

"I'll leave that to John." He smirked.

"She doesn't even have a dick." John defended me.

"Aw, you ruined it." All the guys and I yelled at John for his last fact.

"How would you know?" Garrett raised his eyebrows, jokingly testing John.

John face started to blush profusely.

I turned my self around on his lap, positioning myself so that I was now sitting sideways, able to kiss him cheek with ease. "It's okay sweetheart, I still love you."

He smiled and captured my lips between his. _I could so get used to this_.

"Get a room!" the guys simultaneously yelled together, unplanned.

"No." Rachael scolded them. "We don't want them going too fast." She was right, if I want us to stay together for a long while, then we'd need to keep our relationship in moderation.

"Couples are cute at the beginning stages." Gabi sighed in awe of us.

"Don't you mean sickening?" Kennedy pretended to gag.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him. He was going to get it later.

Rachael finally changed the subject from John and I. "So how did it happen?" she asked, and I looked at her puzzled. "Your break up, I mean." She clarified.

I moved myself to the initial position in which I was sitting on John's lap beforehand. "We were saying goodbye and he told me he loved me." Almost everyone's mouth dropped, for some reasons, and I felt John's face, which was nuzzling, searching, and kissing the areas between my shoulder blade and my neck, go still. "Then when I didn't respond he asked if it was because of John, I said yes." Their expressions went back to ease, knowing that I didn't feel the same way as Nathan did me, due to the handsome man positioned under my butt, who now placed one soft, long kiss where he was kissing beforehand. "He said he knew it by the way we were with each other. And then we left." I concluded, watching smiles erupt on all of their faces. John in turn tightened his arms around me, squeezing me closer to him. I rested my back into his body, letting him hold me like a child

"I want an ex like him; he was so cool with it." Rach cooed.

"Yeah, he's very understanding. It's one thing I respect about him."

"Aww." My two best girlfriends cooed in awe together.

"Yup, but we wouldn't have stayed together any longer anyway; we're both just too different."

"Well thank god you two aren't still together or else I'd have to smack some sense into you and force John to grow a pair. I don't think I could handle John's complaining any longer, nor the constant frustration of seeing you two flirt and then retract. I drove me fucking insane!" Rach revealed her frustration.

"Easy girl, we're together now." I reassured her.

"Finally." She fell back into Garrett's chest dramatically like the past two years of watching John and I drained her energy supply.

-x-

As the gathering rolled along and friends came and left, John and I stayed on the couch engrossed in each other; talking, flirting, caressing, and kissing. We had no intention of or no need to move; we had each other and that's all that mattered right now.

John was the first to break away from our little make-out session. "It's 1 AM." He stated, then going moving in again to capture my lips.

I let him peck my lips before I pulled away saying, "Time to go home."

His enchanting green orbs locked with my plain old brown ones. "You don't have to go home." He told me seriously.

"Then where would I stay?" I questioned, arching my eyebrow.

"My house." He shrugged like it was no big deal, obviously forgetting the last time I slept over "someone's" house.

"Remember what happened last time?"

"But this is different, we're actually together." he argued.

"Another reason why Ilene would flip." I smiled at his lack of common sense. "Use your noggin silly." I leaned in and pecked those sweet lips that I've so quickly become accustomed to.

"Reign check?" he raised his eyebrows, hopeful.

"Down boy, we have forever." I patted his leg.

"Mmm… forever sounds nice." He thought it over.

"Indeed it does." I agreed. Forever with John Cornelius O'Callaghan the fifth would be a wonderful world to live in.

-x-

John walked me all the way out to the front yard and to the driver's side of my car.

"Bye, John." I said, going to open the door so I could get in.

"Nah ah." He grabbed me by my wrist, turning me around to face him. He then proceeded to gently push me up against the side of my car and crash his lips to mine. I could tell he was loving this a little more than I was.

I was the one to pull away, gently placing a hand on John's chest to lightly push him away; then getting into my car. "Bye."

"Bye, love." He looked at me; I could see lust from our kiss coating his eyes.

I had this huge urge to blurt out "I love you." but I refrained due to the fact that we have only been official for a few hours.

On the way home my mind was clouded with the events of tonight, and how perfectly it ended; both for Nathan and me, and also the night itself. I parked my car in the driveway, all the lights inside the house were off, but the door was unlocked for me. I locked it once I was in and proceeded into my room to freshen up and have wonderfully blissful dreams.

* * *

**It's a filler chapter, I know. **

**Please comment/review**

**love Dom**


	26. A Makeshift Bed with Wine Glasses

**A/N: Now I'm in a rut. I have no clue where to go from here. **

* * *

I woke up the next morning, more like afternoon, feeling refreshed, rejuvenated, and loving life as is. Knowing that Aunt Ilene was working, and that I just had to tell Jess about last night's event, I rolled out of my bed and walked down the hall.

I knocked on Jess's closed white wooden door, "Jess?"

"Yeah?" I heard her yell from the other side, she sounded occupied.

"Can I come in?" I asked warily, unsure as to what she was doing and if she had the time to be disturbed.

"Uhuh, it should be open."

I turned the knob to enter her room. As I entered the now opened doorway, I saw Stephen relaxing on her bed with her laptop placed in his lap, while Jess sat on the end by his feet holding a magazine.

"What's up?" she asked me, diverting her eyes away from the cover of _Seventeen_.

"Not much." I answered and then looked over at Stephen. "Hey Stephen." I greeted him.

He finally looked over at me. "Did you just get up?" he asked, making a face.

"Yeah."

"Remind me never to visit you before one o'clock." He sarcastically joked.

"When'd you get home?" Jess changed the subject.

"Around one."

She looked confused, not being able to piece things together. "I thought Nathan's flight was at five?"

"It was, and then I went to Max's." I told her.

"Have you heard from Nathan yet?" she asked in wonder.

"No. I don't really plan to." I shrugged my shoulders like it didn't matter, and that I didn't care.

"Why not?" her eyes grew wide and her voice dropped an octave into seriousness.

"Cause we broke up." I said like it was nothing; which it really was, now that I have the guy I've wanted all along.

"What! I liked him." Stephen blurted out, showing that he was actually paying attention to our conversation.

"Stephen shut up." Jess scolded him. "What happened?" her composure got softer, caring as to why our relationship had to end when it looked like it was going so well.

"He told me he loved me, then asked if it was because of John that I didn't say it back." I shortened the tale, saying it for the third time now.

"And?" she was pressing for more.

"And he understood that I have strong feelings for John."

"He wasn't mad?" I don't know why everyone assumes him to be mad; can't two people break up civilly?

"No. Nathan is a very understanding person." I replied the same response as I did last night.

"Wuss." Stephen mumbled.

"Shut it." I retorted. "So how's Shelbie?" I brought up, trying to get off the topic of Nathan and I.

Jess had other ideas; taking control of the conversation. "So what happened at Max's?"

I started to blush. "John and I are officially together." I knew and felt that huge ass smile present itself upon my face, brightening up my composure. I just loved the idea of an us with John and myself.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Stephen shook his head side to side. "Connor was really looking forward to hooking up with you." he revealed.

"You don't have a say." I told him, because he really didn't, though I liked the fact that he cares. "And tell Connor to go stalk someone else."

"Maybe I will." He diverted his attention back to the computer screen, giving me the cold shoulder for about a few seconds.

We sat in Jess's room chatting about randomness, when Stephen finally decided to stop hogging the bed and computer.

"I'm gonna go." Stephen stood up, and went over to Jess, who was still at the beds foot, and leaned down towards her face, but then suddenly changed his initial intention to hug her. "Bye, Natalie."

"See ya." I waved goodbye. "What was that about?" I turned my whole body towards Jess, pressing for information, once I heard Stephen descend the stairs.

"What?" she was playing coy.

"You and Stephen?" I clarified.

"Oh, he's just having John and Brian problems." She shrugged it off with a hand wave, motioning for me not to worry about it.

But being me, I had to ask. "Like what?"

"I'll explain later." She promised. "You just really need a shower cause you smell like stale beer."

"Thanks." I smiled and went over to hug her, just because she said that, but she put her hands up to push me away.

"Love you!" she called behind me as I stormed out of her room and towards the bathroom.

I was dressed and smelling of lilacs as I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jess was making herself some lunch.

"Now spill about Stephen's problems." I demanded, taking a seat at the table in the spot across from her.

"I don't think now's the right time." She simply replied, intent on her sandwich.

"Why not?" I raised my eyebrows, questioning. Now was perfect, she was eating and I had nothing to do but listen to her life's problems.

She picked her head up, jerking towards the front door.

I rose from my seat, walking over towards the window and saw that John was standing there leaning up against his BMW, looking completely at ease. He must have sensed someone was watching him, because he picked his head up from looking down at whatever was in his hands and looked right at me in the window. A smile was evident on both of our faces, the moment we saw one another was present.

I opened the door and walked down the porch steps and down the path, against my hearts wanting me to run at full speed. "What are you doing here?" I asked, while I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"I missed you." he said sweetly and innocently.

"I saw you twelve hours ago."

"Doesn't matter." He reached out for me, pulling my body close to his. He placed one chaste kiss on my forehead before asking, "What are you doing today?"

"Does it matter?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"No, because I know you always have time for me." he smiled, and then pecked my lips.

"Is it obvious?" I chuckled, looking away from his stare.

"Yes." He removed one hand from around my waist, bringing it up to my chin to force me to look back at his beautiful features. "Has been for a while now." He whispered before bringing his soft lips to mine once again. The sensation of our lips meeting will never get old.

"Can you go one sentence without leaning down to kiss me?" I asked; it was meant to be rhetoric.

"Yes."

He bent down and picked me up, so that my head was slightly above his. Now he's the one craning his neck to meet my lips, while I now have to look down to capture his.

"Not what I meant." I told him once we broke away.

He placed me back down on my converse clad feet. "You want to do something?" he asked me, obviously he's been wanting me to go with him since the moment I acknowledged his presence in my front yard.

"Sure."

"Cool." He replied before pecking me again and then going to open the passenger side door for me, which was right behind his lanky frame.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked with curiosity, as we were driving down the road to John's house.

"I was thinking we go back to my house and chill until it gets dark out." He told me.

"What are we going to do when it gets dark?" I asked. _Could it be another get together, or something totally different? _

"Oh, you know." He raised his eyebrows up and down.

"You're such an ass." I rolled my eyes, and then glanced out the window beside me with a small smile. I don't think I've ever smiled as much as I have in the last few days in my entire lifetime.

"You love me." he retorted.

I my smile got wider. It was true. I really, really do. But I can't tell him just yet, it's way too soon.

John and I claimed the den as our place for the rest of the afternoon, until the sun went down and my "surprise" began. I made my way to the bathroom on a commercial, actually leaving John's side after much complaining from his end.

Walking up the staircase, I bumped into Ross.

"So, you're with my brother now." Were the first words that flew out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I am." He sounded a little upset, the fact that one of his good friends is dating is rock star older brother must not make him a happy camper, but that still wasn't enough to keep a smirk off of my lips as I confirmed our relationship. "What's with you and Kendall?" I asked, changing the subject in hopes that it will give me insight in as to what's going on with The Summer Set.

"Nothing." He told me with a small shrug. "We've just been hanging out."

"Uh huh." I didn't completely believe him.

"You and I hung out all the time, and there was nothing between us." He argued.

"That's true, but-" I tried to retort but he cut me off.

"I don't see any buts."

"What happened to John Gomez?" I asked kind of finishing my sentence from beforehand.

"I have no clue." He told me honestly. "We're friends Nat, just friends."

"And I believe you, but no one will tell me what's going on with Brian, or John, and Jess and Stephen are also keeping secrets from me." I told him. "I just don't understand why. I come home, send my ex back that way, and all of a sudden there's a million and one secrets being kept from me." I started to get annoyed. "I don't get it." I concluded, the smile was now completely washed away but this wave of hurt.

"There has to be some reason behind it." He reassured me. "Maybe in time they'll tell you what's going on." This made him sound sort of suspicious.

"Yeah, maybe." I sighed.

"Trying to make a move on my girlfriend, punk?" I jumped in fright as John came up behind me.

"You're not tough, John." Ross told him in all seriousness.

"Beat it." John pointed his thumb over his shoulder and towards the front door.

"My pleasure." Ross obeyed and made his way out to his car, he was probably going off somewhere with Kendall.

"Leave Ross alone, he's my friend." I smacked his chest. "And if you mess with my friends, you mess with me." I looked him straight in his green hypnotic devices, trying to act tough.

"I'd like to mess with you alright." He had to go and make that dirty.

"Strike one."

"What?" he was confused

"You heard me." I said, sauntering off.

"Tease." He called behind me, before following me into the backyard towards the swing for my usual gazing at the sunset.

As I walked towards the swing, I noticed that there were blankets and a few outdoor pillows set up right in front of it.

"Wha-" I started to ask.

John stepped in to answer my unfinished question. "I thought we could watch the sunset in comfort."

The set up was beautiful. A few feet in front of the swing was a full sized quilt laid out on the grass, adorned with a pile of six pillows at the top where our heads will be laying to gaze at the scenery, and lastly there were two wine glasses filled with sprite. He knew what I liked.

We sat there on the blanket, I was cuddled into John, while his arms were wrapped around me completely, holding me close as we watched the pink and orange fade into a black and starry night.

I was so comfortable lying there with him, I let out a yawn.

"How are you tired?" John asked in wonderment, I've only been awake for eight hours.

"No clue, I just am." I responded, not moving a muscle due to my perfect comfort.

John sighed, "As much as I want you to stay, I'll take you home."

"Thanks, babe." I said, though I myself didn't want to leave either.

It was nine o'clock at night when I returned home.

"Well you're home early." Jess greeted me from the couch.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted." I said through another yawn.

"From what?" she had the same reaction as John did when I yawned.

"From being my awesome self."

"Of course." She shook her head, with a smirk. She knows she loves me.

* * *

**Help is appreciated! **

**Please comment/review**

**love, Dom**


	27. The Start of Something More

**A/N: Not edited much. It's a filler chapter btw. **

* * *

Aunt Ilene had work all day, and Jess went out somewhere with Stephen early this morning, leaving me home alone to fend for myself. It didn't bother me, I love my quiet time; I rarely have any when I come down here.

I changed from pajamas and into a navy blue cami and denim shorts to help me withstand the scorching Arizona heat. I then slipped on my navy blue flip flops, grabbed my black Ray Ban's, my phone, and my copy of _The Crucible_, which I need to read against my will because it's due the third day of school, and trekked my way out the front door. I lounged on the bench out on the porch and had about ten minutes of my valuable quiet time, before I heard a familiar voice yelling my way.

"Hey, babe." I detached my eyes from my book, noticing Rach was the one who called to me from the passenger side of Gabi's Toyota. I waved. "We're going to 8123, you in?" she asked, not bothering to get out of the car.

"Well, I haven't seen John in forever," I started to verbally rationalize my reasons to stop reading this torturing novel. It was true, I haven't seen John in two days straight, due to the fact that I haven't been feeling well; I'm always tired lately. "nor the rest of the guys, so…"

"Stop thinking and get your ass in the car." She yelled at me.

"Alright, alright." I shoved my phone and what little cash I already had in my jeans pocket further down, and climbed into the backseat. It was only the three of us girls in the car, which was unusual. The boys must already be there, then.

Pulling up into the infamous parking lot, I noticed that only Max, Tim, Peter, Rex, Pat, Jared, Eric, and Justin were the only ones here.

As the three of us exited the car, Rach was the first to ask what was on all of our minds. "Where's my man?"

"They're carpooling in the van." Tim answered our question. "They should be here soon." He said, knowing that that would be our next question.

Rach, Gabi, and I climbed onto the hood of the Toyota and chatted amongst ourselves, while the boys started their own antics. I was placed in the middle with Gabi on my right and Rach on my left hand side.

"How've you been, Nattie?" Gabi asked me.

"I'm okay, but I think I'm getting sick." I told her.

"Did John knock you up the last time you saw him?" Rach joked.

"Ha ha you're funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of the dirty." Gabi quietly whispered, looking straight ahead, watching the boys to avoid our stares. Once she had our full attention, she continued. "Kennedy and I had sex for the first time two night ago."

My mouth, along with Rach's, dropped wide open, silence washing over the three of us; Gabi still looking away from our intent glares.

Rach, of course was the one to break the silence. "No. Way."

Gabi finally looked at us. She nodded her head, "Yeah." As she said that a wide, beautiful smile spread across her face.

I was at a loss for words; I had no clue what to say to the girl. Are you supposed to congratulate your best friend when she tells you she finally had sex? This is where I fail at being a best girl friend, considering I've never had any other girl friends beside them.

Luckily Rach couldn't keep her mouth shut. "How was it?"

"Wonderful." She responded, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, most likely remembering the highlights of the night. "He's the one." She opened her eyes back up, and looked at us with eyes showing sincere adoration towards her boyfriend, along with unending love. "I love him."

"Aw, Gab." I gushed, it was so sweet.

Her smile only got wider.

We were so caught up with Gabi's confession, that we didn't notice the rest of the guy's arrival.

"Hey, stop hogging Nattie!" John called from his stance next to the group of boys in the parking lot.

"She's your girlfriend fucker, you can have her anytime you want!" Rach yelled back, not wanting this juicy conversation to end. As much as she loves the fact that John and I are together, she likes our girl time so much more.

"Well I want her right now." He used her words against her.

"I'm not a piece of meat, sheesh." I butted in. "I do whatever the fudge I want." I concluded. Sliding off of the hood of the van and making my way over to John, who was waiting with open arms.

"Looks like I win." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh whatever." She rolled her eyes. Garrett proceeded to walk over to her now that our conversation has halted, and pulled her slightly off the hood towards him so he could give her a cheer-up kiss.

I turned my attention back to the foreign arms that I was finally reunited with. I hugged John tight before rising on the top of my toes waiting for a kiss, which he happily agreed to.

He looked down at me once we parted lips. "I missed you."

"Likewise." I replied, cuddling into his chest.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, stroking my hair.

I nodded into him. "Now that I'm with you."

He chuckled at my corny line.

"Will you two stop that." I picked my head up and looked over at Eric who said that with a disgusted tone. "Go home if you're gonna be all lovey dovey." I could feel my cheeks blush, and John could tell they were heating up.

"Man, you're just pissed you can't snag a chick." John pulled me in closer to him as he told Halvo off.

"Snag a chick?" I mimicked with wide eyes, questioning him.

"Sorry, babe." He kissed my cheek.

"You're forgiven."

"Disgusting." Eric rolled his eyes, and I stuck my tongue at him.

* * *

The majority of the afternoon was spent talking and hanging out around the lot, John and I attached at the hip the entire time.

At around four o'clock John took me off to the side by the ledge of the lot for some alone time.

I looked out at the scene of the city in front of me, John wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on the top of my shoulder, placing a sweet kiss against my neck. I in return leaned myself back into him. I had two of my favorite things at the moment, well I guess you could say three; a beautiful landscape, the love of my life, and sweet silence. But, seconds later the silence was executed.

"There's a show tonight, are you coming?" John asked me, as I turned myself around in his arms.

"I was gonna go watch TSS perform." I told him with a serious expression. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. He can't tell when I'm joking yet, but he will learn. "Yes, of course I'm coming." I placed one of my hands on his cheek, rising up on my tiptoes to kiss him for the first uninterrupted time tonight.

"Good." He smiled as we pulled away. "You don't have to do merch tonight, Vito's got it."

"Kay."

I watched my boys of A Rocket To The Moon and The Maine do their thing on the stage as I stood with Rach, Gabi, and Lauren. It amazed me how at ease the boys looked up there; it's where they truly belong. Performing is a huge part of them.

Us girls were outside by the van waiting for the boys to come out and finish signing autographs for fans.

Behind me I heard series of footsteps, but didn't have time to turn around before the pair of stong arms that I loved wrapped around me. "What'd you think?" John asked me, pulling me towards him by tightening his arms around my torso and then kissing my cheek.

"I think you guys need to practice more." I told him. "You're a little flat." I smiled after saying that to let him know that I was only joking.

"What do you know." He stated, unwrapping his arms entirely from my body, allowing me to turn around and face him. I knew he was playing along with my joking.

"I know that you're my boyfriend and you love me."

"This is true." He kissed my smiling lips before we all packed into the van.

* * *

Walking up my porch at eleven o'clock in the evening, I passed Stephen walking down it.

He gave me a half-hearted wave and smile. "Hey, Natalie."

"Bye, Stephen." I replied as I continued walking.

_What's going on? _

Jess was seated in the living room on the couch, the television off and only the small lamp as her source of light.

I plopped down next to her. "Can you tell me now!" I begged, referring to our conversation from a few days ago, along with wanting to know why Stephen and she looked so depressed.

"Natalie why do you want to know?" she asked harshly. "They're my band mates." She added coldly.

"Cause they're my friends too." I said obviously. My whole body was facing her, ready for this fight that is soon to come by the way our voices are placed; while she was looking down at her feet, trying to avoid my prying.

"You don't even like hanging out with us most of the time." She shot back at me, picking her head up, but still not looking at me.

"That doesn't mean I don't care!" I couldn't say that I don't like hanging out with them, because I do. I just like hanging out with The Maine better; for obvious reasons.

"Just stick with your herpe-filled, backstabbing crew." I froze in my seat. How could she say those things about the people dearest to me? She can't stereotype them all just on Kennedy's mistake. But didn't she already say she was over him a while back? They all aren't backstabbers, and they certainly don't have herpes.

* * *

**1-2 chapters left. **

**Please comment/review**

**love, Dom**


	28. Life

**A/N: Longest chapter ever. I hope you love it. **

* * *

I've been having a bad day; Jess has been annoying and ignoring me after our little brawl last night. I need to get out of the house, and I wanted to spend my time alone with John, but he had already made other plans for the two of us, which I knew he was really looking forward too.

We entered the party at none other than Sir Max's house, and ended up of course chatting with some friends right from the bat with no food or beverages around to satisfy myself while John intermingled by my side.

John was catching up with Vito, Max, and Rex while I just stood by him quietly. I was irritated, a downer, and just didn't want to deal with other people tonight. I just wanted to forget about everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours.

They were talking about some boring boy things when something inside of me snapped. "Oh my god, can we all just get wasted already." I blurted out, causing each of them to stare at me.

"What?" the four men looked at me with utter confusion and a hint of pride in their eyes, the latter only evident though Max and Vito's faces.

"Since when do you like drinking?" Vito questioned, with a chuckle.

"I hang out with you, remember." I retorted.

"Touche."

With that John pulled me into him, knowing that something was wrong with me today. I never, ever want to drink more than one beer. Max, Vito, and Rex left us some privacy, knowing this fact.

"What's with you?" John whispered in my ear.

"Bad day, I just; I need to drink." I shook it off like it was nothing.

"You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, no.

"Just be careful." I could see through his green orbs that he was worried about me, and wanted me to talk to him about my problems; but I can't because I don't truly know about them myself.

"No worries." I sauntered off towards the kitchen to grab a beer for John and myself.

Skipping back to John's side, I handed him the beer, joining in on the conversation with Tim now that I had my alcohol and everything will be alright; for the moment anyway.

After my second beer I joined on Halvo's team for beer pong against Vito and Nick. We lost, of course, but I didn't care. The alcohol felt good on its way down, my anger and rage towards Jess was subsiding with every gulp.

After the game I slowly made my way over to the couches where my beautiful boyfriend was sitting along with his usual go-to guys, another bottle of beer in my hand.

"Hey, baay-beee." I greeted him in my drunken state with a kiss on the cheek after I plopped down next to him on the larger couch.

"Alright kid, I think you had a little too much." Vito came over and ripped the beer right out of my grip.

"No!" I protested. "Gimme it back." I rose and tried to make my way over to Vito, who was five feet away. I couldn't make it; I was too disoriented from the bittersweet poison.

"Alright babe, time to go home." John rose from his seat, helping me up as well.

"Nooooo." I argued trying to stand myself up properly, rejecting John's help, but swaying a little without his extra support.

John grabbed my arm again before I fell over once more. "Yes." He said.

"No. I don't want to go home to that cunt who calls herself my cousin." I slurred out, falling into his chest.

"What happened with Jess?" Kennedy asked in wonderment laced with a hint of concern.

"I'm sorry; I do not know anyone named Jess." I barked back, just thinking about all the things that happened between the two of them, and also last night.

"John, you want me to take her?" Rach asked him, rising off of Garrett's lap to start getting her stuff together so she could take me home with her.

"I'm not leaving." I protested, pushing myself away from John; but he wouldn't have it.

"Yes you are." He said sternly to me, placing his hands on my forearms, staring intently into my eyes. I refused to look at his enchanting orbs. He sighed at my stubbornness. "Come on." He resorted to throwing me over his shoulder.

"Johnnn." I whined; this position was not helping my full stomach at all.

"Stop whining, kid." Max said to me.

"Shut the fuck up." I retorted coldly, taking my eyes off of John's ass, which was in front of my face, to glare at him.

Tim was the next to speak and I could tell he was disapproving. "And this is why we don't give her alcohol." At the end of his statement I could hear him stifling a chuckle.

"At least she's holding it down this time." Pat pointed out, and I wanted to lash out and strangle him for bringing that mistake up again.

"John put me down!" I started to kick, resulting in him smacking my butt to get me to stop. "Ow!" It worked.

"Sh. Stop complaining." He said as we walked through the gate and towards his car.

He placed me in the truck's passenger seat. I could feel my body becoming weak instantly, all the blood draining from my head and back to its original places. I rested my head against the glass of the window, and quietly rested my eyes as John drove me home.

We came to a complete stop, and my eyes shot open. "No. I don't want to go in." I groggily argued. "I'll get in trouble."

"You won't get in trouble." He said with great confidence.

"Yes I will."

"No you won't." he continued to argue.

"Ilene is going to flip a shit." I told him truthfully, as he started to get out of the car.

"No she's not." He was now at my side, the door fully open. He unbuckled my seatbelt for me and pulled me out of the car, carrying me bridal style into the house.

"Don't do it." I advised him as we reached the front door, though I was perfectly comfy in my current position.

He chuckled. "You want to sleep outside?"

"No. I don't want to get in trouble." I said weakly, feeling the sleep start to overwhelm me.

He brought his face closer to mine, and whispered, "We're at my house."

"Oh." This totally changed everything.

"See you we're complaining for nothing." Though my eyes were closed I could tell he was smiling his enchanting smile.

"I guess so."

Once in his room, John placed me in a seated position on the end of his bed. I fell back and closed my eyes tight; a headache coming on, along with a great need for sleep. I felt John pull me up towards the pillows and tuck me in under his covers, him following in next to me. Knowing he was there by my side, but too far away for my liking, I cuddled in as close to him as I could get. He obliged, turning on his side and wrapping his arms around me; while I was cuddled into his now bare chest. This is the way I'd love to fall asleep for the rest of my life; John's arms wrapped around me, knowing that I'm loved and in love with someone that is completely worth it.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, and my heart dropped. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes again, hoping this was just a dream. It wasn't.

I opened my eyes back up. "Morning, sweetheart." John welcomed me into the light time as he towel dried his beautiful long brown hair. He must have just gotten out of the shower and only threw on a clean pair of boxers, probably hoping I was still asleep so he could get dressed.

"Mmm morning." I answered back, rubbing the hanging sleep from my eyes, as he climbed onto the bed.

"How'd you sleep?" he whispered, now hovering over me; our eyes on the same level.

"Good." I replied. "And then I woke up and you were gone." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry." John sincerely apologized, placing a small peck on the tip of my nose.

"It's okay."

"Since its okay, do you mind telling me why you poisoned yourself with so much alcohol last night?" As much as I didn't want to, I had to. His green eyes were hypnotizing me into telling him every last detail of my fight with Jessica.

I rolled my eyes. "Jess and I got into a fight."

"Okay." He didn't see a problem with that since he has two brothers and must get into meaningless fights often.

"She won't tell me what's going on with the band. And when I asked her, she flipped a shit on me." I told him. "She called you guy's herpe-filled backstabbers."

"Oh." That caught him off guard, and he moved to a seated position at my side, back against the wall.

I followed suit. "Yeah." he didn't respond, and I felt obligated to elaborate. "I know she really meant that towards Kenny, but it hurt that she said that stuff about all of you guys. You guys are the closest things to my heart, and what she said just really pissed me off."

"I sense that something big is going on." He noted.

"Ya think?"

He nodded.

I slouched down so that I was kind of lying down again. _What could possibly be happening with Jess and them? _

* * *

"You getting up anytime soon?" John asked me as he walked into the room with two plates of egg sandwiches and a side of bacon.

"Maybe." I stopped staring at the ceiling, thinking over the events that could lead to a pissed off Jessica, and sat up to receive my plate.

"As much as I'd love to keep you in my bed every waking moment of your life," he tapped my nose with his now free index finger. "You're going to have to leave eventually."

"Nah, I'm good." I replied causing him to laugh.

"You're impossible." He shook his head, still smiling from laughing.

"You love me."

"I do."

_I love him too._

We ate in silence in John's room and then relocated to sitting around the pool with Ross. John in his fresh clothes from this morning, and I still in the same old ones from the night before.

"Hey, Rossie boy." John saluted his brother who was already in his suit, feet dangling in the water.

He turned around, taking notice to John and I. "Hey, guys."

I took a seat on the ledge next to Ross, John then stealing the open spot on my other side.

"How've you been?" I asked him.

"I've been good." He responded to my question. "And no I haven't seen her in a few days." I knew he was talking about Kendall and I was internally happy that he hadn't. Hopefully things in TSS-land will start to slowly get better now.

"That's nice." Was my only response, but he knew me better than that.

"How long have you been here? I didn't hear any cars pull up." Ross changed the subject.

I started to blush, knowing that he wouldn't approve. "Since last night." I lowered my voice because I was ashamed of his thoughts towards my suspected actions that were most likely racing around in his mind.

"Yeah, she actually got herself wasted." John added in to make those assumptions all the better.

"You must be so proud." Ross shook his head side to side.

"That I am." John draped his arm over my shoulder, squeezing it tight, and a smile on his face the whole time. I don't understand what's with these older guys and always getting wasted.

* * *

Hours later, John and I found comfort in the cold air conditioned kitchen, sitting around the island and talking some more about everything and anything random.

He got off of the stool he was seated on. "Come." He said to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just come on." He grabbed my hand, pulling me off of my stool.

"Where are we-" I tried to ask him, but he wouldn't have it.

"Shhh." He silenced me as we both climbed into the truck.

Looking out the window, I noticed that we were on our way into 8123. There must be another gathering going on. But why wouldn't he tell me if there was?

"Close your eyes." He ordered me as he put the car in park in the midst of the dark upper lot.

"What?"

He was out of the driver's seat and at my side. "I have to do everything." He huffed, covering my eyes with both of his hands.

"Oh shush, you're lucky I actually got in the car with you."

I closed my eyes tight, letting him remove his hands, and felt him help me out of the car. Once I was out he stood behind me again with his large hands covering my eyes to make sure I didn't once peak. It was dead silent and I wondered what he had up his sleeve. It was either something I'd love or something completely terrible, nothing in between at this point.

"Keep them closed." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm scared to open them." I told him in that same whisper.

"Ready," he asked, then started counting down "one, two, three."

He removed his hands from across my eyes. "Surprise." He whispered again as the sight before me took my breath away.

There was a small circular table set up with two place settings clad with dinner and drinks already in place for us, along with a stereo off to the side. I cannot forget to mention the candles he had scattered around, which made it all the more romantic.

"Oh my god! What's this for?" I breathed out, still in awe.

"Your sixteenth birthday." He told me with a shrug, like this was nothing major.

I looked at him with my big brown eyes, covered in awe towards him. "I'm seventeen."

"I know, but you never had a party, and I wanted to throw you one when you came back, but…" he started to explain his reasoning for doing this wonderful thing.

"But Nathan." I finished his sentence for him, feeling my heart drop at the notion of how badly I screwed the beginning of this summer up for us.

"Yeah." he agreed with me.

"Well I love it." I turned my full body around to face him, bringing our two frames so close together that there was no space in between them. "It's just you and me." he did not hesitate one second before crashing his sweet, tender lips to my own waiting ones.

We sat at the small table and ate the delicious food that was prepared for us by none other than John's mother herself; the setting put together with thanks to Rach, Gabi, and the rest of the guys for doing it for John so he could keep me occupied. He had this planned for weeks on end, my staying over last night made it easier for them to set it up without my knowing.

"Come." John got up, holding a hand out to me.

"What now." I took his hand, letting him pull me up out of my chair. I trust him and will follow him anywhere.

He turned the stereo on; Back at One by Brian McKnight came on.

I chuckled. "So corny."

"Sh, just live in the moment." He said, pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his were braced around my waist; I rested my head on his chest, counting and listening to the beats of his erratic heart, while he rested his head upon my own. The two of us, now as one, swaying to the beat.

I heard voices suddenly talking in a loud whisper around us.

"Natalie's so cute."

"John's really lucky."

"You think they're gonna last?"

"They have too."

I didn't dare to look to see who the people were that were ruining my moment. I was here with John and that's all the truly matters in my life.

When the song ended, cheers erupted from the noisy bystanders, other known as our closest friends. Embarrassed with the attention, I buried my face into John's toned chest.

"Happy birthday, Nattie." Tim walked over to congratulate me, wanting a hug; but I stayed glued to John.

"Thanks, but I know the only reason you went along with this was to have a party." I joked.

"But we love you Nattie" I heard Pat say behind him, obviously not hearing the sarcasm in my previous statement.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I smiled. They are my family, and I truly do love each and every one of them with my entire heart.

The party was wonderful and beautiful, and everything I could want as my first birthday party. Presents weren't necessary, but they insisted that this be my graduation party as well, though I knew all too well that they'd throw me one next summer anyway. I was given cards with cash, some CDs of music I "must listen to," a bunch of merch shirts from various bands I like, as well as work with when I'm here.

* * *

When I was in my room getting ready for bed, Jess came in uninvited.

"Look, I'm sorry okay." She apologized, but followed it with an excuse. "It's just; the band is filled with drama right now."

"Hmm, I wouldn't know." My back was turned to her as I pretended to set up my bed.

"Do you really want to be a part of this?" she asked, but knowing damn well that I only want the truth from her.

"Yes, you're my cousin and I want to know what's going on and if there's anything I can do to help." I answered. "I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, kiddo. But,"

"But what?"

"There's so much that happened." She sighed.

"Then let's pop a squat and you can tell me." I sat on my bed, patting the spot next to me for her to join. "Let's start with Brian." I advised.

"He's being such a baby about it." She groaned. "Chelsea got an acting part on some Jonas Brother's show and dumped him, claiming that it wouldn't have worked because she's moving to LA and he's going to be on the road with the band, and also that they are just two totally different people with two totally different interests." She rolled her eyes at Chelsea's excuse.

"She's a bitch, I never liked her." I confessed harshly, thought I didn't really know the girl all too well anyway.

"Neither did we."

"What about John?" I instructed as the next topic.

Her composure moved to that of a more somber one. "We think Kendall broke up with him, but we're not sure. He's been moping around, and quieter than usual, just sitting in his room reading. He hasn't touched his guitar in weeks."

He was the baby of the band, and I was upset for him, knowing that his so called girlfriend was spending a good portion of her time with Ross, leaving him upset and alone. "Poor thing."

"Yeah, they were so cute together and he's devastated, we can only hope he'll get over this soon so we can start practicing again."

"How's Stephen handling him at home?" I asked, starting to shyly direct the conversation towards the subject of her and Stephen.

"He's scared for his brother, and the band. He doesn't want us to break up just because of some girl troubles." She told me honestly.

"Jobe?" I added for good measures, naming everyone in the band.

"Josh is Josh, what can I say, he's really trying not to get involved."

"Now you?" she was the last person who's feelings we haven't talked about.

"I'm, I'm with Stephen." She stuttered out. "We both think the same way when it comes down to it, and we're able to pick each other's mood up no matter how shitty we feel."

"That's nice. You two are great friends."

"Yeah."

* * *

I opted to spend the next few days with Jess, trying to repair our friendship, along with picking up her mood. I would talk to John on the phone every so often, but he knew that our girl time came was extremely important right now.

"Natalie, John's out front." Jess called up the stairs while I was getting ready in the bathroom.

"What. Why?" I asked rhetorically. "I told him that I was spending the rest of the week with you and the guys.

"Maybe he's having withdrawals." She joked. "It's been three days."

"Oh you're hilarious."

"I know." She smirked as I passed by her and skipped out the front door to my boyfriend.

"What's up, baby?" I asked him when we were in close proximity. I noticed that his composure showed that of utter sadness, which I knew he was trying to mask up from me; but failing miserably.

He didn't hesitate to tell me. "We're going to LA for a few days to record some new stuff."

That took me by surprise. "Oh." My heart dropped knowing that I won't be with him for a while.

"I wanted to wait until after you left," he started to explain. "But we have the tour and this is the only time we could get the studio." The words were rushing out of his mouth.

"No, no it's fine." I reassured him. "This is your job."

He rested his forehead to my own. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, leaving me to look at his guilty face. "I wish you could come, babe." He whispered with his eyes still closed.

"It's okay." I placed my right hand upon his cheek, reassuringly. He then opened his beautiful eyes. "You're living your dream and I support you every step of the way." I told him.

He brought his lips tenderly to mine. "I knew you'd understand."

I put on a smile, knowing that this next week would be friendless, but most importantly John-less; and also in comparison to a lesser hell.

* * *

**One to go. **

**Please comment/review**

**love, Dom**


	29. Four

**A/N: Here it is!**

* * *

John has been gone for two days now. The guys took off in the van the evening John came over to tell me about their trip. It's been two days, and Arizona just isn't the same knowing that he isn't just a few minutes away.

Jess calls me crazy for being slightly sad that my boys aren't here, along with constantly wishing they'd return home soon. I bet she'd be in the same position as me if the love of her life was so close, yet so far away.

Jess and I were lounging in the backyard on the lawn chairs trying to perfect our crazy farmer tan lines, when my phone suddenly rang. Jess looked at me with daggers for even bringing it out here and into our sanctuary for the day.

I ignored her stares and looked at the caller I.D. "It's John." I told her, giving her the puppy dog pout. I haven't talked to him since early last night and it's nearly three in the afternoon.

"Go ahead." She shooed me off, getting herself comfortable again.

"Thanks." I got up and started walking into the empty house.

"What's up?" I asked him, not bothering with silly hellos.

"Just called to say hi, and that I miss you." he simply replied, I could tell that he shrugged when he said that.

I smiled. "You guys are only six hours away." I pointed, but only reminding myself of the great distance between landmasses keeping us from each other.

"Yeah I know, but still."

"I think you're obsessed." I chuckled, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"I think I'm in love." He rebutted.

_He always has to go and say it. _

Diverting from his past statement I asked, "How long until you come back?"

"Four more days."

"That long?" I whined, switching my cell to my other ear.

"I'm afraid so."

"Summer's almost over." I added sadly. Roughly two more weeks and then senior year.

"I know, tour starts soon." He stated, and I knew he was saying this because once I leave it would only be a short month before he and the crew came up for a show.

"Senior year starts soon." I sighed. I wish the summertime season could prolong itself forever. I never want to leave, and now that I have John it makes it so much harder. Long distance separation usually never works out, and our case is no exception. I think it's harder. John's a musician and he's becoming the apple of many girls' eyes across the nation and world, while I'm going to be heading off to college in just a mere year. Temptation is going to be all around us, testing our strengths and loyalty to one another, and in general.

He tried to cheer me up, "Just one more year."

"Five." I corrected him.

He was confused. "Five?"

"College."

"True." He agreed. "You're smart, you'll amount to something, while I will be making sweet music and travelling the globe. Who do you think will have more fun?" he asked randomly at the end of his mini thought rant.

"Not too much fun mister." I scolded him. "You may be a rock star travelling the world, but I'm still your girlfriend and if you want to keep me, you'll have to behave."

"Who said you're going to be my girlfriend?" I was shocked that he'd say such a thing. _Was I only here for the ride, and when he makes it big he'll leave me for some band whore?_ "I plan on making you my wife by the time we're millionaires." He sincerely said, and I knew he meant it. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me just like I want to do with him. I'm sure separation won't completely break us.

"Then that will be a while." I joked, my mood picking up slightly.

"Just you wait." He challenged me. This was an actual challenge by the sound of his voice dropping, and I could only imagine his eyes closing into little slits to stare me down, as if he was really here.

"I guess I have to." I said. "Four more days." I sighed.

"Just four more days." He reassured me. "Love you."

"Love you too."

I closed my phone shut, ending the call. I stood up straight and let out one loud sigh to relieve all the tension and stress that built up while I was on the phone with John for that short amount of time.

"What was that about?" Jess asked when I emerged back outside.

"Four more days." I told her as I made my way back to my lounge chair.

"I lose you in four more days?" she pouted, already guessing that the guys will be back in that amount of time which seems like an eternity.

"Stop being such a baby." I told her. "We're blood, you'll always have me." I added.

"True dat." She smiled, relaxing back into the chair to meet the rays of the sun with welcome.

I chuckled at her gangster talk, following in her lead. These days will fly by; as long as I keep myself busy.

* * *

The next three days were spent having total girl time with Jess, no boys or anything to do with a band allowed; only the music of our iPod's was my only solstice to hearing my boy's magnificent works. Everything was going fine that third day, until my phone rang.

"Hey, hon." He didn't sound too thrilled, and that scared me so much. _Did something happen to one of them? Did John find someone else while he was up there? Someone closer to his age, and closer to his heart now than I? _

"Hi." Was my only reply due to the fact that I was frozen with worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked me concerned.

"Nothing." I reassured him not too enthusiastically. "What's wrong with you?"

"We have to stay an extra four days." His voice dropped and I could tell he was dreading telling me this and the fact that we have to be away from each other longer than expected. _At least none of them are hurt. _

"What. Why?"

"They want to make these tracks into an EP." He told me. Though the news was great for the band, he was not sounding like a happy camper.

"That's great, sweetheart!" I tried to muster up some of my previous happiness, but it wasn't really working. I was too depressed.

"I know you're upset." He told me, pinpointing my exact roundabout feelings. "I am too." He said, and I didn't respond. There was nothing else for me to say since I couldn't beg him to come back when he was doing something he loved for his future. "I love you." he told me.

"I know." I sighed, trying to push away the bitter sadness that was gnawing at my heart. "I love you too."

"Just four more days." He tried to reassure me.

"That's what you said last time."

"I know and I'm so sorry." He apologized. "This is my job, and obligation, I have to stay."

"I know, I know, I know. I just, hmph." I couldn't find the right words. "That means we only have one day left together once you come back." I told him. "Maybe." I added sadly.

"Maybe?" John questioned.

"If you come home early, then we have the whole day." I started to explain. "But if you come home at night then we only have time at the airport the next morning."

"I'm sorry, Natalie." He, again, apologized to me. Lately all he's been doing is apologizing.

"You said that a million times already." I pointed out.

"Well it's true." He said. His voice rose from the stoic tone in which we've been talking in, "Oh, I got to go. We're going out to eat."

I only replied with, "Kay." I was mad that I wouldn't see him tomorrow, nor get to spend the last week with him and my boys.

"Love you, baby." He told me.

I replied with, "Same here, sweetheart."

I slammed my phone shut, then proceeded to run up the staircase to my room.

I flopped stomach down onto my bed, groaning into my pillow. "UGH!"

"What's wrong?" No doubt Jess followed me up here after my phone call.

"They're staying an extra four days." I said into my pillow, but I knew she could still understand me.

She sat on the side of my bed next to me, placing her hand on my back reassuringly. "It's not the end of the world." She told me.

"I'll only get to spend a few hours with him before I have to leave." I could now feel tears starting to build up as the reality of leaving and in such a short amount of started to set in. I hated myself for those betraying tears. I never cry, at least not over anything this minor.

"Isn't he going up to see you throughout the year?" she asked.

"Yes." My face was still planted in my pillow. "October for their show, and June for prom."

"So you already get to see him more than you did any year before." She pointed out, rubbing my back to get my tears to stop forming.

"But I want to see him now." I complained, feeling some the escaped tears soak my pillow.

"Stop being a baby."

"You don't understand," I finally picked my head up. "I love him and he's not here right now." I told her, looking into her brown eyes that matched my own.

"I know you're PMS-ing right now, and it's not the end of the world." She shook her head, trying to joke with the former. "If you really love him you'd let him go because this is what he wants to do with his life." She told me, and I immediately thought of what she did with Kennedy all those years before. She let him go because that's the path his life was moving on at the time. "Let him do it and he'll come back to you." she reassured me. _But Kennedy didn't come back to her. _

I turned on my side, back to Jess, curling up into a ball, hugging my pillow to me. "I want him now." I whispered.

"Well right now you are stuck with me and my boys. So suck it up."

"Is John fixed yet?" I randomly asked, wondering if her boys were back to practicing, since we weren't allowed to talk about any of that stuff the past few days we've been spending together

"No." She said sadly; everyone is still upset for John. "But Brian is." She smirked in reassurance.

"I think we should pay the Go-Bro's a visit." I offered. I needed something to get me out of here. The more time I spent at home, in my room, by myself the more time I would spend crying and thinking about how they aren't here; and that would be wasting my precious vacation time.

She smiled happily. "Now I think that's a good idea."

* * *

**Oh, there will be one more, this one was going to be wayy too long!**

**Please comment/review**

**love, Dom**


	30. Getting Back to Normal

**A/N: I don't ever want this to end!**

* * *

I pulled up with Jess to the Gomez household. We both exited the car and started walking up the pathway. Shelbie was just exiting through the doorway as the two of us were ascending the porch steps; neither of us wanting to acknowledge the others presence.

I was going to ask her what she was doing here, but thought against it; there's so much drama now, there's no need for more. Especially with me initiating it.

"Where's John?" I asked Stephen once he greeted us on the other side of the opened door.

"In the same place he's been for the past few weeks." He told me. He wasn't happy, his brother was keeping himself hidden away from the world and breaking the band apart with the drama, along with his girlfriend storming out not to long ago. Poor Stephen. Life's a bitch.

"Thanks, that's so helpful." I said sarcastically, pushing passed him and up the stairs to John's room.

I didn't bother knocking on the door, the knob was unlocked.

"John?" I asked, looking around the dim lighted room. "John." I spotted him, blending in with his red comforter on top on his bed, with a book in hand. "Hey." I smiled; he looked alright on the surface from far away.

He looked up at me, acknowledging my presence.

"How long have you been cooped up in here for?" I asked, going over to sit on the edge of his bed next to him. "I haven't seen you all summer, and it's breaking my heart." I faked sadness clad with tears.

"I'm sorry Natalie." He apologized sincerely. He finally spoke. I got him to speak. I smile was widely spread across my face from that fact.

"It's okay." I reassured him. "But what have I missed," L_ike he would know, he's been in here forever._ "What's going on with you?" I pushed the conversation in the direction I wanted it to take.

He looked me into the eyes, both our brown orbs meeting. His told his story; he was sad, broken, and confused. "Kendall left me."

"Is that why you're hiding?" I already knew the answer all too well, but I wanted him to admit it himself.

"I guess you could say that." His voiced was still laced with depression.

I couldn't stand him breaking over her anymore. If she didn't see how great and wonderful John is, then she certainly does not deserve him. "Listen;" I started my verbal rant. "If she is the right one for you, then fate will bring her back, so live your life to the fullest cause if it's meant to be it will be." I told him.

He looked up from the book, now closed in his lap, and at me with bewilderment.

I started to explain the reason for my little speech, "John and I are finally together." I smiled, saying this will never cease to cause my face to fill with happiness. "It took two years, and two significant others to make that happen, but it did." I told him. "Fate wouldn't have brought me to Tempe, if this wasn't where my life would be."

He agreed with me, "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm-" I started to say, but was cut off by the creaking of John's door opening. We both turned to stare at who was entering the confined room.

"John, can I talk to you for a moment?" A small, weak voice asked. It was Kendall. _What the fuck was she doing here after all this time? _

I rose from John's bed, pushing past her in the doorway, and back downstairs to where Jess and Stephen were sitting down on the couch together.

"What's she doing here?" I said in disgust as I took my place on the recliner across from them.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Stephen shrugged, his arm laid on the back of the couch behind where Jess was placed. We all then turned our attention towards the television for the time being. I couldn't focus; I wanted to know what for and why were both Shelbie and Kendall here. My mind was racing with all the probable possibilities.

**-xxx-**

When John finally descended the staircase, in I don't know how many days, his hand was laced with Kendall's. He saw me eyeing their intertwined fingers and opened his mouth to start to explain, but Kendall beat him to the punch. "Shelbie called me," she started to give details as to why she was here. "Well, showed up at my house and gave me this threatening lecture to finally bring me to my senses." She looked up at John with adoration and thanks in her eyes. I could tell she knew she didn't deserve him after what she did, but she was grateful that he took her back.

"And then she came over here to cheer me up," John was the next to finish the explanation. "But it didn't work." I looked at him confused as did Stephen and Jess, how could it not have worked if _Shelbie told you she spoke to Kendall? _"Nattie helped me." Oh, well I guess my speech did come out comprehendible after all. "And like she said, fate brought us back together; but in the form of Shelbie." He chuckled at the latter. I saw him give Kendall a reassuring squeeze to her hand still placed in his.

"That's great, bro." Stephen told him, completely happy that his brother was back. "Does that mean we can start practicing again?" He asked.

"Yup." He smiled his cute Baby Gomez smile.

"Good." Jess too smiled, leaning into Stephen, who then wrapped his arm around her proceeding to kiss her head. She then leaned up to peck his lips back.

"Woah you two are together!" I asked, totally mindfucked.

John chuckled, "Even I knew that."

"Yeah, what'd you think I meant by 'I'm with Stephen'?" Jess asked me, thinking back to our conversation to patch things up many, many days before.

"That you agreed with him, not dating him!" I was still in shock; I would have never guessed that they would ever be a couple. Never in a million years.

"You got a problem?" Stephen raised his eyebrows, challenging me if I did.

"No, I'm happy for you," I told them truthfully. "But, fuck, you couldn't have just told me this in the first place?"

"We wanted to keep it low key." Jess defended.

"Not even our fans know," Stephen said. "Which is the way we want it."

"Good luck with that." I said. A couple in the same band is going to be so hard, especially keeping it from their fans.

"Thanks."

* * *

Kendall and John left, John deciding that he seriously needed to see what the world has now come too after hiding in his room. Stephen, Jess, and I were sitting in the backyard on the lawn chairs.

"How'd you and Shelbie end?" I asked out of curiosity.

"With all the shit that happened, Jess was the only one who understood what was going on so I started spending more and more time with her and not Shelbie." He told me. "And we just died out from there." He shrugged and then wrapped his arm around Jess's shoulder, pulling her in close to him.

"Then why-" I started to ask, since it wasn't making any sense.

He knew exactly what I was going to say. "She was here because she wanted to fix everything, knowing that none of us knew what to do, and she actually had the guts to confront Kendall and tell her all the shit she put everyone through from hurting John." He clarified that aspect for me.

"Oh." Was all I said in response.

We all stared into the dark, starry night in silence. Stephen and Jess had each other, and now John has his Kendall back. _Just four more days._

* * *

I woke up early this morning and decided to walk to Brian's house for The Summer Set's band practice. By leaving this early I was sure to be at practice on time.

"Hey, Nattie." Josh greeted me as I entered the basement a half an hour later.

"Hey, Jobe." I greeted him with a smile and a wave, he was the only one from the band down here at the moment.

"Hi, Natalie." I heard that familiar annoyance say from behind me on the couch.

"Connor." I stated, turning to him with a smile; I wasn't in the mood for his constant flirting. I turned back around to face Josh.

"So you're back in our neck of the woods, huh?" he asked as he was setting up his guitar.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Where's your boys?"

"Recording." I replied.

"Rough."

I sighed again, "Three more days."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You're counting?" he asked with a smirk on enjoyment.

"Yes." I replied plainly. "They we're supposed to be home two days ago." I told him.

Connor jumped into our conversation, "Why didn't you call me?" he asked a little hurt. "I'd be your replacement until they got back."

"I've been spending 'girl time' with Jess." I used that fact as my excuse.

Josh raised his eyebrows repeatedly. "Sexy."

"No, not really." I countered. "We sit outside and tan, or shop. No music or anything to do with men and bands allowed."

"Why didn't you two just take a trip back home for a few days?" Josh asked jokingly. He knew that I hate being back home, but his logic isn't that bad either.

"Ha ha you're funny."

"It comes naturally." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I bet it does."

Brian was the next to enter the practice space.

"Hey, Bri." I was the first to greet him happily.

"Hi Nattie," he greeted me back. "How've you been?" he asked me sincerely.

"Great." I said enthusiastically. "And then six days ago happened." I added, my giddiness fading away.

"Oh, man, what happened?" he asked concerned as to why I was unhappy.

"The guys left for the studio." I reworded my answer to Josh's question previously.

"You must feel so lonely." He stated, going over to turn on his mic and make sure everything he needs is working properly.

"I offered to keep her company, but she didn't want it." Connor, again, piped in.

I disregarded Connor's comment and answered Brian's statement. "No, Jess has been keeping me on a tight leash."

"She would." He smiled his toothy smile, as he went to raise the stand up a little bit.

We heard the door open and watched John walk through happily.

"Hey, guys." He greeted the males in the room. "Natalie." He gave me a head jerk and a smile.

"Hey, John." We all simultaneously greeted him back.

Josh was the first to say something other than a greeting. "Where's Jess and Steph?"

John walked over to his couch in the corner, not bothering to get set up until the missing members of the band decided to show up. "When I left Stephen was just getting out of bed and Jess was harassing him for it." He smirked crookedly at the memory, and we all chuckled at the thought.

"They slept together?" of course Connor asked that.

"Not that I know of." He told us.

I made my way over to his couch and plopped down next to him. "Yeah, Jess came home with me last night." I added in my two cents.

Practice went well, once Stephen and Jess decided to show up. After their hard work, Stephen informed us that there was a get together at Justin Godsey's house later that night, and we were all invited. I decided to go, due to the fact that I had nothing better to do, and I haven't seen or spoken to Godsex if forever.

* * *

**Ok, I'm going to prolong this because I thought of something else that needs to be addressed in this story, for the sequel. So this isn't the last chapter. **

**Be happy!**

**Please comment/review**

**love, Dom**


	31. TwentySeven Dresses

**A/N: Oh, look, another!**

* * *

I entered the foreign, yet familiar and welcoming house of the Godsey family, following in the path of Jess and Stephen, whom I arrived with. I followed them into the kitchen to start off with a drink, and then from there I was left to fend for myself because they went to do God knows what.

As I was pouring myself a drink at the kitchen counter, I heard a fairly familiar voice greet me. "Well, well, we meet again. Natalie is it?"

I turned around and came face to face with that long, curly headed man in that same silly blue plaid shirt as he was in the first time I met him. "You got it, Godsex." I smiled at the nickname I created for him a while back.

He smiled back. "You remembered."

"Of course I did." I replied while tracing the rim of my plastic cup filled with my vodka and cranberry juice cocktail drink.

"Damn you got so fine." He didn't hold back.

"Thanks, you don't look that much like a caveman yourself." We both chuckled.

"So did you get him?" Justin asked me, randomly wondering.

"Huh?"

"John," he clarified. "Have you had your way with him yet?"

"Oh, yeah." I answered. "We're together." I looked back down at the blue cup in my hands, and Justin took a drink out of his own.

Justin snapped the fingers of his free hand. "Damn, you're off the market." He said with a faux sad face.

"'Fraid so." I shrugged and took a sip of my drink.

"Oh well, guess I have to live for the friend option." He sighed. I could tell he was joking, but it was fun to watch and play along with.

"You'll make it, I promise." I reassured him. "You're fucking Godsex!" I emphasized. "There's sex in your name. Not pure sex, but sex at the least." I looked up into his eyes and smiled widely to show him that I was messing with him.

He turned the conversation into something more personal than just making fun of each other's names. "So have you had sex with your beau yet?"

"Nope." I popped the _p_, then taking another sip of my drink.

"And why not?"

"I don't want to." I told him seriously, removing the plastic rim from my lips.

He shook his head, taking another gulp of his drink. "You're such a tease."

"That's what John calls me." I smirked, thinking about my boyfriend who's so far away at the moment.

"Well, look at yourself." He moved his hand up and down, palm up, surveying my body. "That hair." My hair was long and wavy brown; I curled the strands around the front of my head to sculpt my face perfectly. "Your eyes." There was nothing special about them, they're also brown, and I only wear eyeliner on the top of my eyelids and a little mascara. "Your lips." Again, nothing special; I'm just wearing a little bit of pink gloss. "That fucking outfit." I was wearing light blue denim short shorts, the ones where the pockets are a little bit visible through the bottom, a dark navy blue American Eagle halter top, and my traditional converse. "You can drive a man crazy in that thing."

"Well I'd rather be in it." I chuckled with a smirk, only imagining that he was undressing me with his eyes as he explained the perks of my body.

"And we want you out of it." I knew that was coming.

"We?" I challenged, surely there cannot be many people who want me out of my clothes.

"The male population." He stated. _Uh huh, sure. _

"Well, I can't upset the male population." I played along. "But I'm no whore." I shook my head, taking another sip. "I have my man and my body's for his eyes only." I told him with a smile. Godsey can really get me to keep a permanent smile on my face. _I wonder why…_

"Speaking of said man, where is he this fine evening?" he asked, pertaining to John.

"LA." I finished the rest of my cups contents.

"Why?"

"Recording." I said as I turned around to refill my cup, Justin doing the same with his own.

"So that means you're free as of right now." He winked at me.

"In a sense, yes." I replied leaning my back against the counter once my cup was filled.

"Then live a little." He said with a wide smirk as he took a gulp of his now filled party cup.

"I don't think-" I started to argue, but Justin grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me along behind him and out of the kitchen.

"Come on." Was all he said as an explanation as he pulled me behind him.

We ended up plowing though a bunch of people, just for Justin to bring us to the dining room, where, of course there were more bottles of alcohol set up. He took an empty cup and started filling it with random contents as I scanned the scene for any sign of my cousin or the other men of The Summer Set.

"Drink it!" he pulled me out of my reeve, handing me the cup he just filled up.

"What is it?" I asked a little scared to consume the contents of the cup.

"Drink it!" he responded automatically. "A mystery drink." He then answered my question.

"I see, but," I started to argue to get out of having to consume the, what I assume to be vial, thing.

"Natalie, just drink the damn thing."

I gave in because I trusted Justin. "Fine."

He smiled then patted the top of my head. "Good girl."

"You're more annoying than Moose." I shook my head as I brought the concoction up to my lips.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked.

I took a sip of the drink that he made me, it wasn't that bad, but I could taste all the different forms of liquor in it. He noticed me taking small sips of the drink and he scolded me.

"Natalie, this isn't time for leisure, chug the fucking thing!"

I did what he told me and chugged the rest of the drink in one big gulp. All the while, Justin was standing there with a happy smile spread across his face.

I slammed the now empty plastic holder onto the table, and Justin didn't hesitate to grab my wrist once again and pull me off to somewhere, following on his trail.

We were now in the backyard. Stephen and Jess were cuddled on a bench, while other's we seated around the lawn. Justin led us over to an empty picnic table.

"Now get on the table." The ordered me while pointing to the wood.

I didn't argue. I got on, him then following right behind me. We stood together on the old wooden table, which I kept thinking was going to collapse underneath us. It shouldn't be able to hold more than 200 pounds.

"Logan hit number 7." He yelled to a skinny boy in jean shorts and a tank top from Snakes & Suits with long blonde hair standing next to the stereo.

Betty and the Jetts came on.

"What the- Are we having a 27 Dresses moment here?" I looked up at him questionably.

"Yes we are." He replied. "Now dance." He ordered me as he started to sway from side to side. Everyone started to watch us, so I stood where I was; not wanting to move at all. He grabbed my hands, forcing me to sway to the beat with him.

I looked up at Justin's eyes. They told me that he was having fun, and his attempts to make me enjoy the night as much as he was made me want to give in to him. I smiled and started dancing upon the somehow stable wooden table with him. We even started singing, at this moment I felt like I was living in a movie.

Once the song ended and all the other partygoers went back to what they were doing before Justin and I created an amusing scene, Justin got off the table first, then I following after him, him grabbing my hands to help me down. Once my feet hit the grass I fell into Justin's chest. I was coming down from the adrenaline high, as well as the buzz from the mystery drink along with the others. That's a total of three alcoholic beverages with a very, very high proof.

"That was so much fun." I said out of breath into his chest.

"Well I _am_ the master of partying." He chuckled while rubbing my back with one of his hands.

"Godsey what are you doing to my cousin?" it was no doubt Jess who was questioning our close proximity.

"Showing her how to live." Godsex simply told her.

"Not too much fun, she's taken." Jess barked back at him, and I removed myself from Justin's body, remembering that fact.

He took his free hand, the other still on my lower back, and brought it up to his chest. "I would never!"

"Whatever you say, J." she rolled her eyes as she walked back over to Stephen who came back out from inside the house, obviously getting them drinks since he was carrying two cups.

As the night died down as people started to leave and crash around the house from over intoxication, the night was dark and I was bored, considering all my other friends were passed out.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Justin asked me.

"Sure." I didn't question where we would be going. I trusted him.

Godsey took my hand in his, leading us from the backyard, into the house, up the stairs to the second floor, then up a wooden ladder that he pulled down from the second story hallway ceiling. He climbed up first and I didn't hesitate to follow.

We came out on the roof. Justin sat down a few feet away from the entrance hole, and I beside him on his left. We sat in silence, before I finally spoke.

"This is so pretty." I mused, looking into the clear, starry night.

"You're a sucker for landscapes?" It wasn't a statement, it was a question. Godsey didn't know that I spent almost every night watching the bright pastel colors which the sun made as it was going to set.

"Yeah, there's so much light pollution in N.Y." I told him. "This place is beautiful." I sighed, resting back on my hands to get a better view of the stars above me.

"I'm glad you like it. "

Time passed, and we were still on the roof, just that now we had beverages. None other than the alcoholic persuasion of course. Justin and I were seated pretzel-style facing one another, the drinks seated far to my right, his left.

"Truth or truth?" he asked me.

"Um, truth." I answered, since I didn't have any other choice.

"Where do you see yourself in the future?" he asked as he took a sip out of his cup.

"Um, school." I answered unsurely.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "No big plans?"

"No." I replied. "I have no clue what I want to do with my life." I answered him truthfully. I remembered having this conversation with Ross a few years back, and back then I knew exactly what I wanted. _My how time changes. _

"Quit school, travel with us." He made my plans for me.

I had to question him do to the latter, "Us?"

"Yeah, the bands." He clarified. "Not like, me in general, but us bands as a collective group." He used his hands to form an imaginary circle which was supposed to be composed of the Tempe/Phoenix bands that I've been associated with over the years.

"Oh" I turned myself to face the landscape in front of me, away from Justin's glare.

"Though you could travel with me if you'd like." He whispered, coming to sit next to me.

I whispered back, "And where would you be going?"

"Wherever you want."

I couldn't help but smile. "Are you coming on to me, Mr. Godsey?" I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes fixed on the ground below, and that stupid smile on my face.

"Is it working?" he asked softly.

"No." I shook my head.

He moved in closer to me, whispering softly in my ear. "How about now?"

I shook my head again, a smirk forming on my lips. "Nah ah."

"Alright, I give up." He moved back a little, to sit next to me, throwing his hands down in defeat.

I laughed. "You don't give up that easily." I know for a fact he doesn't.

"No. I don't." he agreed with me, staring blankly into the horizon. We were so close together, the sides of our bodies just about touching. I looked over at him, and then diverted my gaze back to the scenery. "I like you, Natalie." He whispered, and then looked over at me with his big brown eyes, telling me that he truly meant it.

Our eyes meant for a moment, and I didn't say anything. He looked back at the houses in place in front of us. We were still sitting close together; I rested my head upon his shoulder while he just sat there like a stone. "I like you too, Justin." I whispered almost inaudibly.

He heard me though. He wrapped his arm that was closest to me around my waist, pulling me in closer and comforting the both of us. Simultaneously, and unplanned we both let out a sigh, but for two different reasons.

* * *

I spent the next three days of my Maine cleansing with Justin. He's such a cool, down to earth, funny, caring guy. He never fails to get and keep a smile plastered on my face.

After a day of hanging around in Justin's room watching movies, because both my cousin and his best friend were spending the day together and that meant that it was going to be a disgusting and sickening sight if we stuck around, Justin dropped me off at my summer house.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked through the open window after I got out of his car.

A smile came across my face because finally that long awaited day was here. "John comes home." I told him bluntly.

His composure fell a little from the happiness that was evident on his face just moments ago. "Oh, right."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I told him sincerely.

"What time?"

"No clue." I replied. "I'm going to go hang with Ross, though. I'm sorry." I told him and then apologized with the latter.

"No, it's okay." He shook it off like it was nothing, but I could tell something was really bugging him. "I've had you the past few days. I guess I have to learn to share." He added in.

I turned on my heels, waving behind me, "Bye, Godsex."

"See ya, Nattie. Keep in touch after you leave!"

"Will do." I turned back around to face him. He was almost hanging out the passenger side window, his seatbelt from the driver's side still on. I pointed my finger at him and narrowed my eyes, "You better reply to your twitter replies, mister."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask for." I smiled back at him before stepping onto the porch and entering the house.

* * *

**This time, by one more left, I actually mean it! **

**Please comment/review**

**love, Dom**


	32. This Is The End

**A/N: This Is The End, of you and me. **

**Here it is, the long awaited for. I can't believe it's over :')**

* * *

I was in the kitchen helping Mrs. O put the grocery's that Papa Ohhh just brought home. I heard a car pull up and doors of the vehicle constantly open and close. My heart fluttered as I dropped the apples I was holding into the fruit bowl in front of me, and ran towards the front door, throwing it wide open. I stood in the doorway for a moment, surveying the scene.

His back was to me, bent over to pull his backpack out from under the seat it was stuck below. My feet started to move from under me.

"John!" I yelled, causing him to turn around, leaving his bag where it was. He looked at me with a plain face from wondering who was calling his name, and then a smile grew across his composure as he noticed it was me waiting at home for him. He opened his arms as I ran straight into them, colliding with his chest.

"I could get used to this." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Not me." I said into his chest. "I missed you too much." I squeezed him tighter.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, stroking my hair that lay across my back.

"Couple of hours." I replied, and then added, "I helped your mom clean the house from lack of things to do to help the time move faster."

He laughed, "You're crazy."

I pulled away from him just enough to look up at his face. "We'll you made me wait eight days!"

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely, his green irises telling all; the longing, and guilt he felt towards leaving me here.

"Shut up and kiss me already."

"My pleasure." He agreed, bringing his lips gently down to mine. I rose up onto my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck to intensify the kiss; as I did this, I felt him smile against my lips. _I missed this. _

"What time do I have to bring you to the airport?" he asked once we broke apart.

"Garrett and Rach are picking us up." I told him matter-of-factly.

He pouted, his big green eyes staring into mine, "That means I have to share you."

I patted his shoulder, "We still have all night."

"Mmm…" he smirked and raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Down boy." That caused the rest of the guys who were finishing up unpacking their things from the confines of the van to laugh. John glared at them over my shoulder. "They're just jealous." I concluded, pecking his lips again.

"Whatever you say, Nattie." I could tell Jared was rolling his eyes from behind me.

"John, just don't knock her up tonight." Tim said, causing John to unwrap his arms from around me and turn around to give him the death glare.

"Yeah you have the rest of your lives to do that." Kennedy added.

Pat was the next to speak, "How many kids do you think they're gonna have?"

"Screw that, when do you think they'll get married?" Jared asked.

Garrett ended the rhetoric questions by belting out, "Let them have their first fuck before we get to the long term plans!"

John had enough of his friend's jokes on our relationship and told them, "Get your shit out of the van and get the fuck outta here."

"So, we'll see you tomorrow then." Pat said as he got into the passenger side of Tim's car.

"Nah, they'll be too tired to move." Kennedy waved his hand, winking over at us because it was just so easy to make these dirty jokes, especially about the two of us, being a new, cute couple and all.

"Nattie and Rach leave tomorrow morning." Garrett's arms were folded over his chest now, and he was looking down at his feet, which were kicking small particles of dust and pebbles around. His voice was low and not full of life like it usually was, we could all tell that his was upset and going to a little lost without Rach always around to keep him in line; they've been together for five years, you know.

"Natalie, no! Don't go!" Pat screamed out of the open car window.

"Sorry, Patty, I have to." I left John's side for the first time, walking over to Pat in his seat. "I want to graduate high school."

"But that means I won't see you until forever." He whined, giving me his little baby pout.

"More like October." I corrected him.

He threw his arms up in the air, "That's months away."

"Two months." I corrected him again with a smile on my face at how much he was over reacting. "You could always text me, and we can video chat." I suggested.

"That'll have to do." He opened his arms out to me, signaling me to come in for a hug. Hugs over truck doorways are awkward.

"Alright Pat, let's go before John explodes from sexual frustration." Jared chuckled, getting into the back of the truck behind Kenny and Garrett, Tim already putting the key in the ignition.

* * *

We trailed up into John's room; once inside, he closed the door behind us and took me in his arms, leaning down to kiss me.

"Go take a shower you smell funny." I ordered him once we pulled apart.

"It's called man." He defended, deepening his voice on the last word, and took his arms from around me to flex his muscles in his arms.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes, as he turned around, facing his bathroom. "Hit the showers." I smacked his ass to tell him to hurry up.

He turned his head over his left shoulder and slyly smiled at me, "I want to hit something alright."

"Stop talking with your dick and start using your intelligent head." I shook my head, but couldn't keep the smirk off of my face.

He closed the distance between us in three long strides, placing his hands on my waist. "So I'm intelligent?" he asked.

I placed my hands unthinkingly on his biceps. "Well you sure know how to make me go crazy."

He leaned in closer to me, and I rose up at little to meet him. "Good." He ended up placing a chaste kiss on my forehead, and then turning his back on me to do what I previously ordered.

"Tease."

"Whoever smelt it dealt it." He said as he entered his bathroom.

"That makes no sense. Who's talking about cutting cheese?" I called behind him, stifling a laugh.

-xxx-

My bag was already in his room, I placed it in the corner when I arrived this morning. While he was in the shower I thought it would be best to change into my white tank and blue striped flannel pajama shorts.

As I unzipped my suitcase to place my clothing inside once I finished changing, I felt a presence hovering over me. I stood up straight, and his lips made their way to my neck. I leaned into his chest, letting him support most of my weight. "John." I moaned when he started to suck on the crook of my neck.

He detached his lips from my skin, and let his hands wander as I turned myself around to face him. He wasted no time crashing our lips together once again. In turn my hands flew up to his neck, fisting my fingers through his beautiful, long, shaggy hair, bringing him as close to me as I could get him. His hands were wandering my body; up and down my sides, around my back, under the hem of my tank.

We heard someone clear there throat, causing us to freeze in place at the thought of one of John's family members catching us like this. Our lips parted and I released his hair from the firm grip of my hands. We both looked to see who the interrupter was. It was Ross. I quietly sighed into John's chest, thanking that it wasn't one of his parents, or Shane; then I wrapped my arms around his waist, my face still looking at Ross.

"Mom told me to come and ask what time Natalie's leaving in the morning, and, and I quote, 'no hanky-panky.'" He told us, feeling awkward standing there after what he just witnessed. John and I never got that intimate, especially not in front of people.

"Garrett and Rach are picking us up at eight." I answered his question with a smile, thankful that it wasn't the other three O'Callaghan's, still holding John in my arms, and I in his.

Ross nodded his head once before leaving and shutting the door behind him. John walked out of my hold to go and lock the door to make sure no one else interrupts our only time alone together before I have to leave.

"And where were we?" he came back over to where I was left standing, pressing his forehead to mine.

I smiled, as he gently pressed his lips to mine. My hands took the long path back up to his hair, trailing up his arms, and around his neck before finding their place among his beautiful locks. His hands were at my hips, pulling me closer to him. Once there was no ounce of space between us, we were back to where we were before Ross walked in.

His hands were just under my tank, caressing the skin there with his thumbs. His warm touch sent electricity throughout my body; it was such a great feeling. Soon his hands were travelling up further taking my shirt with them. My top was now over my head and on the floor, leaving me in my bra and flannel shorts. Being that it wasn't fair how I was almost fully exposed, I unfastened my fingers from John's locks, trailing them down to the bottom of his white tee shirt to pull it up, off, and over his head. My hands were now the ones to roam over his toned chest; I trailed my fingers up over his abs, then back up around his neck. All the while his hands were roaming and caressing over my back. We broke for air, ironically when John's fingers were on my tattoo.

"I love this." He breathed, tracing the ink lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"This is a dream." I whispered, out of breath also. "This really can't be happening." I shook my head, doubting that all the happiness in which he brought into my life was real.

His lips found mine once more. I proceeded to pull him so much closer to me. I need him. With one pull of a string, he made my shorts drop to the ground. Now both John and I were in nothing but our undergarments. He turned us around, leading me backwards to the bed. I was the first to hit the mattress, John following on top of me. He went straight for my neck, causing me to moan out in pleasure like before. His hands were now moving towards the clasp of my bra.

"John," I shakily breathed out.

"Hmm…?" he responded as he continued with what he was doing.

"John, stop." I pushed him off of me a little bit, just enough for him to stop his torture antics.

He met my eyes with his concerned orbs, "What's wrong?" he was confused as to why I stopped this and also greatly concerned. I loved how his eyes were like the window to his soul.

I told him, "I'm not ready."

He looked at me for a moment. "Fuck." He rested his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry, baby. I was getting caught up in the moment." He apologized, breathing out almost heavily. I could tell he was angry with himself.

"I was too, sweetheart," I brushed the hair that fell in front of his eyes away. "You weren't alone."

He rolled off of me, and laid down on my left. I could tell he was really beating himself up over his actions without consulting me; we've never even talked about having sex before. His eyes were closed tight and he was trying to regulate his breathing.

I moved in closer to him, my face hovering above his, along with my right arm lying on his chest gently. "I want to." I told him in complete honesty. "But in time." His eyes slowly opened. "It's too soon for me."

We looked at each other for a few seconds before John finally responded to me, "I know." He then craned his neck to peck my lips. "I love you." Once those three words, eight letters rolled off of his tongue, I brought my lips back to his to kiss him passionately.

After a while I pulled back, lying down and cuddling into his side, his arm wrapped firmly around me. I was tracing the words on his chest as he started to fall asleep; no doubt he was exhausted from the ride home.

I stopped my meaningless tracing when I was sure he was asleep. "John," I whispered softly to make sure that he was fast asleep. When he didn't respond, I continued, "I love you."

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I felt John turn towards me, to wrap both his arms around my body.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay over." I thanked as I hugged John's parents goodbye.

"Oh, Natalie, sweetheart, you're always welcome to stay over whenever you need too." Mrs. O replied.

"Thanks." I smiled sincerely. A horn honked outside. "Oh, they're here." I verbally announced Garrett and Rachael's arrival. "Come on, let's go." I pulled on John's free hand, while the other one was holding my suitcase.

"Do you really have to leave?" John whined, making no attempt as moving even with my constant nudging.

"Yes. I have school." I continued to tug on his arm.

"Transfer."

"No." I told him sternly. "Since you're not moving, I'm leaving without you." I let go of his hand and stomped towards the front door.

John grabbed my arm before I could get too far. "Oh, no you're not."

I turned towards him, giving him the force of my big brown eyes. "Then come on." I said to him obviously, yet sweetly and not demanding. If he wants to be a pain in the ass he can stay here, but I'm not missing our flight.

"Bye, sweetheart, good luck this year. See you next summer!" Mrs. O called behind me once John finally decided that I was right.

As I went to open the door I heard Ross ask, "What, no goodbye?" he was standing there at the bottom of the staircase, waiting.

I didn't think, I ran right into his arms, throwing my own around his neck. "Bye, Ross." I whispered into his ear.

"See ya, Natalie." He squeezed his arms around my waist tighter. "Keep in touch."

I whispered back, "Always."

"Just because you're dating my brother doesn't mean you can forget about me." he lightly chuckled.

"Never." I shook my head. "You're my best friend, Ross." I told him into his ear once again. I was the one to pull away a little bit, just enough to see his face full on, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I forced a smile to appear on my lips, this exchange between us seemed depressing, like what we had since the beginning was now crumbling apart, "Bye, Ro."

"See ya soon, Nat." he let me walk out of his hold and to the door.

Once outside, I let out a heavy sigh. _Why did that goodbye just take a huge toll to my emotional heart? _

"Will you hurry up! We're going to miss our flight!" Rach yelled once she saw us out of the doorway.

"Rach, calm down!" I yelled back, "We have four hours!"

"I know." She said as I was opening the backseat door and John was putting my suitcase in the trunk of Garrett's banana yellow car. "I don't want to run into traffic." She used as an excuse, though we all knew that there was no way we were going to be stuck in that long of a traffic block. "Gahh I'm so excited!" She squealed.

"At least one of us is." I heard Garrett mumble.

"Oh, babe, I'll be back _and_ you're coming to visit." She reassured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Whatever." Garrett said defeated that she wasn't giving in to his whines and complains.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Both John and Garrett whined as the four of us were standing in front of Rach and I's terminal.

"Yes. We have school." The two of us rational thinkers replied simultaneously for the umpteenth time.

Garrett tried, "You both could transfer." It didn't work the first seven times they asked, I don't know why now would be any different.

"No," Rach shook her head, closing the distance between the two of them and resting her right hand lovingly on his cheek. "Sorry cutie, I've wanted to go to NYU forever." She told him. "And anyways, you wouldn't be home much, Mr. Rock Star."

John looked at me with sad, pleading eyes. He was still holding onto some hope that I'd stay here for my senior year. "You'll see me in October." I told him, closing the distance like Rach did with Gar, his hands instantly went for my waist. "I'll be at your show." I looked up into his sad eyes. "And then you better come up for prom." I said with an attitude, smacking his chest playfully. "If you don't, then we're over." I said seriously, and his eyes grew wide at my mention of terminating something that we've both longed for through the past months and years. "I need to show you off." I smirked, causing the corners of his lips to pull up also.

"Promise you won't find some other piece of shit like your last guy." Though it sounded like a question, he was telling me to stay away from all Nathan-like guys. If it wasn't for Nathan's help, I might have been held back.

"I have you, you're all I need," I poured my heart out. "Promise me something." I looked down at my feet, embarrassed to even be asking him to do this for me. He raised his eyebrows motioning me to explain. "Don't touch or go for any other girls that throw themselves at you." There, I said it. I'm just _that _insecure. "I can't lose you." I told him, bringing my eyes back up to meet his, "You mean too much to me."

He removed one of his hands from my waist, bringing it up to my cheek to caress it with his thumb in order to make me feel better, "You have me forever, Natalie." I couldn't look at his eyes anymore; if I did I would give in and stay. I couldn't stand the thought of this year without him now that he's mine, looking back on how all the summer's turned out before. Nothing is set in stone.

"Plane 146 to JFK is boarding now." The female voice came on over the intercom.

"That's my flight." I said, glancing up at him.

He brought his hand back to my waist. "I'm going to miss you." he confessed, though I already knew that all too well.

"Me too." I agreed, putting my hands on his shoulders. "It feels like forever away."

"Okay, we got to go." Rach grabbed my upper arm from behind me. "John, you'll see her in October." She told my boyfriend as she pried me away from him. "Gar I'll talk to you when we land." She called over her shoulder to her man who stood there a little fuller of life than my John.

Garrett called to her, "Bye, love you!"

"Love you too." She replied, still pulling me backwards behind her.

John didn't say any last words as he saw us walking away. He stood there with his hands now shoved deeply in his pockets, something he does when he's nervous or uncomfortable, and looking down at his feet. He was depressed, and I was too. I couldn't look at our lost boys anymore, giving into Rachael's pulls, I turned around walking forwards.

-xxx-

"What's up with you?" Rach asked me from her aisle seat on my left, I was at the window seat, looking out aimlessly as the small cars rode around getting ready for takeoff.

I told her truthfully, one thing that was eating away at me, "I didn't get to tell John I love him." I looked over at her, who was looking at me like I was nuts.

"He already knows that." She said.

"I guess," I shrugged with a sigh, "but he's always telling me that he loves me and I never say it back." I told her, though she already knew that John would confess his love for me at every chance he got. "And last night before we went to bed I whispered it to him, but I doubt he heard me." I concluded.

"Then call him and tell him," she suggested. "We aren't departing for a few more minutes."

I shook my head. "It doesn't seem right over the phone." This is the first time he's hear me say those three words to his face and truly mean it, I couldn't do it like that, especially since I'm already leaving.

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Natalie." She shook her head with a smirk.

"No, I'm in love." I stated, looking out the window, smiling to myself as I remembered when John told me that many days ago.

I love him. I love him with all my heart. Without him, Arizona and my life are just figures standing there in place, going about their initial being; he brings life to them. I need him.

This year is going to fucking suck.

* * *

_**Don't say you love me. Don't even. Don't say you love me. You're leaving. **_

**^ the phrase to thank for this. **

**comment/review = the sequel comes out faster **

**love, Dom**


End file.
